In The Darkness
by Hikaru69
Summary: What happens when a vampire hybrid finds his mate after so many years. She so happens to be the girl he had been friends with when she was still but just a little girl. That a human can bear a vampire's child, very rare, rare indeed
1. The Meeting

****The Meeting****

**_**I've decided to work on one and one story alone till I finish it, then I'll be working on another story to finish. I chose this as the first story to complete, So be patient while I go through the chapters and change things, and sorry for the long wait to see more on this story. I own the story, Some character looks I don't own, but their personalities I do. Fair warning, there is some lime in this chapter, enjoy.**_**

**_**Characters I'm using from Bleach**_**

**_**Kira, Gin, Aizen**_**

__ A young blond woman, wearing extremely showy clothes is walking down an ally. Very frustrated with the fact that she hasn't gotten laid at any time now, She stops and groans, closing her eyes, "Why can't I seem to get what I want? Am I not desirable"? She then looks at herself and notes that she appears more than desirable, she actually believes she looks desperate. She sighs once more and looks up, she narrows her eyes some as she can swear she seen someone jump from one roof over to the other.__

__ "What do we have here"? Asks a deep male voice from behind, startling her, she jumps, then turns to look at him. Realizing the person is a male, she instantly goes into her flirtatious self.__

__ "Someone who is in desperate need for a satisfying time", she says as she begins as she walks over to him, "With a yummy man such as yourself". She inspects him as she approaches, giving her step a sudden bounce to make her breasts jiggle in a way that drives men crazy. The slicked back jet black hair, his dark eyes that appear amusing, the tight leather pants, how his T-shirt clings to his muscular chest, makes the woman want him even more.__

__ The man smirks and looks her up and down, licking his lips, "This is my lucky day.. You look delicious". The young girl walks the rest of the way seductively toward him, swinging her hips just the right way. She places her hand on his chest, sliding it down as she licks her lips at him.__

__ "I see you aren't kidding when you said you were in desperate need", he voices, a grin coming to his face. She shakes her head and tilts her hand down, letting him know what kind of fun she is looking for. The man grabs her hand and pulls her closer to him and whispers in her ear, "Not here, maybe we should go back to my place".__

__ "No"! She barks, her eyes go wide, then she puts her seductive look back on her face, "I want it now.. No, I need it now, please I'm begging you", she pleads, not wanting to wait to get what he is going to give. He just chuckles at her urgency and with his free hand he reaches up and grabs her breast, squeezing. She trails her free hand down to his crotch stroking him through the tight leather pants, wanting it out and in her now.__

__ Out of no where he lets out a low growl, then pins her against the wall, one hand on her neck. She smiles at him, "You like it rough? That's fine with me". He then grins again, showing rather large fangs, she doesn't notice. Slowly she manages to snake her hand into his pants feeling the skin on her hand from his erected form. She moans as she strokes him, imagining him fucking the hell right out of her. The man then leans in and kisses her neck, licking and nibbling some, his free hand trailing over her body.__

__ "At least you're going to take away my restlessness", he says.__

__ "Do your worst", she replies. His grin widens, showing the size of his pearly white fangs, just from those words he instantly sinks his fangs into her neck, causing her to let out a breathy moan. He presses his body firmly against hers as he slowly drains her of her life force. She moans loudly and closes her eyes as the strange pleasure overwhelms her, slowly she begins to still, her moans eventually become silent. Her eyes go wide as she finally realizes what is happening, nothing is left inside her to fight back. After taking all she could offer he steps away from her, licking his lips of access blood and watches as her body slides down the wall and falls limp on the ground.__

__ "Thank you for satisfying me", he grins down at her, "Too bad you didn't get what you wanted". With that he disappears, leaving the echo of his laughter behind.__

****2 Days Later****

I sit in the class, fiddling with my pencil, I've been done my work for some time. I peer at the clock sighing, ten minutes till the bell rings. Why is it when you want the time to fly it seems to just go by even slower? Groaning on the inside I look back down at my paper, going over everything I had written down.

After looking over the whole thing twice, I look back up at the clock. As my eyes land on it the bell rings. Grinning, I quickly get out of my desk just like all the others and headed for the teacher's desk. The room was silent but the moment the bell rang the silence exploded into a lot of chatter.

I make my way into the hall, weaving myself through the crowd, books in hand. My gaze is cast down, I hate huge crowds, all ways have as far as I can remember. I suddenly stop as I'm sure I heard my name being called within the crowd.

I look around and spot a flash of brown weave through the group of people that move around me.

"Hikaru"! I hear now closer. I catch sight of the girl who has been calling me, she has dirty blond hair that is darker than mine and shorter. Her hair reaches her shoulders, her hazel eyes gaze at me as she stops in front of me. Her clothes aren't showing, but very curvy. I smile down at her as she breathes heavily, trying to catch the breath that had managed to run away from her.

"You should exercise more", I point out in a matter of fact tone.

"Easy for you to say, you've got all the time in the world to keep in shape", she complains at me as she looks up.

"Do you want something, Malissa"? I ask crossing my arms with my books between them and my rather small chest.

"I was wondering if you've thought about what we discussed last night"? She asks standing at her full height, she is just two inches shorter then me. I narrow my eyes at her, then turn and begin walking, she follows close behind me.

"I've told you over the phone, no, my answer hasn't changed", I groan.

"Come on, please", she pleads as she comes in front of me, walking backwards, "I've already told Tatianna that you are coming. She has already gotten the tickets for all of us". I stop and roll my eyes at her once more.

I don't want to go to that place. Not only will I be surrounded by a bunch of horn dogs, I'll also get left behind again. She stops us from walking, "Please", she pleads.

"Ok, ok, I'll go", I sigh, "Just promise me that you won't leave me like all the other times".

"I'll be sure no one does", she says, then rushes off to her locker. I groan and stop in front of mine. I open it then place my books in it, then close it.

"I sure hope they don't ditch me again", I say. I then turn and start toward the doors leading out. On my way out I hear, "Have you heard"? I stop and look over, two guys are talking by the water fountain.

"Another young teen has gone missing", the same guy finishes.

"I've heard, who hasn't"? The other guy asks, clearly annoyed from the conversation.

"That's true. Do we have an idea, or they have an idea of what or who is doing it"? The first voice responds.

"Maybe it's a vampire", laughs the other one. The two laugh as they turn and walk off, I look at the picture on the wall. I walk over to it, the words missing are bold on the top. My eyes widen at the girls smiling face, I recognize her, she's the one that always talked about laying with any man she sets her eyes on. Sighing, I turn and start walking again.

"She got what was coming to her", I walk out of the school, taking a few steps before stopping and looking up.

"Looks like rain", I couldn't help but say. The sky is filled with a bunch of dark clouds. I shake my head, then walk out of the school yard, making my way home.

****Few Hours Later****

I walk into a small house, a large garden around it, a pond in the center of the yard. I smile at it and close the door behind me. A few barks and a small dog tears down the hall, her tail going 100 miles an hour. I grin down at the brown fur ball and lean over, picking the excited dog up.

"I've missed you so much. You've been a good girl right"? I ask, all she does is try to get her tongue on my face. I keep her at a distance so she can't reach. Her name is Little Foot, she is my mothers miniature Chihuahua. She's 5 years old, her gray hairs are starting to show themselves.

"Hikaru, that you"? A woman's voice comes down the hall.

"Yes", I call back to her.

"One of your friends called, she said for you to meet them at the diner", she calls back shortly after. I narrow my eyes, place the dog on the floor and she does circles around me. I really don't want to go, yet here I am, going to go out with them. Knowing all too well what is going to happen.

"Thanks mom", I call back to let her know she heard me. I then make my way upstairs, Little Foot rushes up ahead of me. She stops at the top of the steps and turns to watch me coming up. I smile at her, she's so happy to see me, so much so that it seems she wags her whole body as her tail goes. She gets out of the way once I reach her, I turn and walk down the hall, opening up a closed door. The little dog rushes into the room, instantly jumping up on the bed.

"You're a crazy little critter, aren't you"? I ask as I pet her on the head. With a final sigh, I turn around and walk over to the closet, I might as well get ready. I open the door, then shuffle through the small amount of clothes I have, looking for something that is presentable and not at all flashy.

I take out a black shirt and pants, both of which have pink flower designs on them, the pants are bell bottoms, the flowers at the hems of the pants, making their way up to the knees on the outside of the legs. The shirt has pink flowers on the sleeves and around the bottom of it.

"I knew there was a need for these at some point", I say as I turn and look at the dog, she tilts her head, her tail wagging at me. Smiling, I place them on the bed and walk over to my dresser, I figured I should pull out some clean undergarments.

"Well, as much as I don't want to go, I might as well take a shower. You never know, maybe just maybe I'll find someone there", I say looking at the dog. I grab my clothes, then walk down the hall, then into the bathroom.

I walk over to the tub and turn the water on, letting it run for a bit as I walk over to the mirror. I look into it, the person staring right back is unsure of all of this. Her blue eyes are tired, her face hasn't seen a happy smile for some time now. With a sigh, I reach back and pull out my pony tail, letting my hair fall around my shoulders. Some of the hair covers part of my right eye. I pick up the brush and brush my hair to make it easier to deal with after the shower.

Once that's done, I strip myself of clothes, then step into the tub, sliding the shower curtain over to the wall for some privacy. I allow others to go to the washroom while I shower, at times I take a long time in showers, it's just so calming and relaxing. Sadly though it doesn't actually wash the worries and sadness away. I turn a knob that allows the water to shower over you. I let it soak my hair before I shampoo it, then shave, rinse shampoo out of my hair, then condition. I put my conditioned hair up then body wash. Then I rinse everything, for a few minutes longer, I just enjoy the water sliding down my form.

Turning the water off always seems so disappointing, but I manage and dry myself. Then get dressed, then do my hair, part of it up, the back part down. I don't wear any make up or perfume, I personally see no point to it. I do however put deodorant on. I then walk out of the bathroom, back into my room and go through a small wardrobe that stands beside the window.

"Found it", I excitedly blurt as I pull out a rather nice black sweater, it has flower designs on it, and put it on.

"I think this is perfect, my friends can't complain about this get up", I silently praise myself as I look at my reflection in the full body mirror. As I stare at myself, I get a feeling of something missing. Then something within lights up, "I have to put something in my hair". With that I rush over to my closet and pull out my jewelry box. Rummaging through it in search of the only thing that will look good with this outfit.

Grinning widely I pull out a large bobby pin, but it has a giant rose like flower on it, black and pink, the tips are pink. I put it on my left side, then look back in the mirror, smiling at my reflection.

"Now I look perfect", I nod my head at myself. I turn, pet Little Foot on the head, then rush down the stairs. I don't care much for what my feet look like, I just toss on my running shoes, white, gray and black.

"I'm heading out, I'll be back later"! I yell down the hall.

"Alright, just give me a call if you aren't coming home", my mother calls to me. With that, I open the door, then close it behind me and walk down the path, walking through our front gate and walking down the sidewalk.

****Couple hours later****

As I approach the building I sigh as I don't see any of my friends there. I narrow my eyes as I stop at the side of it, "Well this is what happens". I then lean against the wall, arms crossed as I watch all the people passing by. We always meet here, since its safest to stand alone in this spot compared to the bar we are going to. This place is always busy.

"I'm sure they are going to do it again", I can't help but voice. They've always promised they wouldn't, but once they find a play thing they tend to leave me alone in that bar. Very friend like, right? Yeah, not a chance.

"Hikaru, over here", Malissa's voice makes me look over. I smile at her and the other woman who has long dark, dirty blond hair, light brown eyes as they walk over to me.

"You look ready to go", She voices as she looks me up and down.

"Yup, I figured I would try to dress up. Since last time you both got upset with me", I answer my eyes narrowed at her. She smiles sheepishly at me, "Come on, its an outing, you have to look good for it".

"I don't have to look good to go to a place like that if I don't want the attention", I breath. She just smiles at me.

"Right and you dressed up this time"? She stats a smirk coming to her features.

"Shut up, Tatianna, lets go", I retort, then brush past the two as they laugh at me. We walk down the road, a distance away from where we meet. We then turn down a dark street and lighting up the end of it is a huge sign.****HERE BE BEER****

I still don't get why they have to come to this one, there are plenty of others. Much nicer others with actual decent people in them. This one is a bit dirty, most guys that come here are those who won't be able to get a date even if they got a makeover. This street, even though it ends at the bar, it's dark and dingy, it even has a bitter smell to it, as though something is always rotting here.

"Tell me again why we come here"? I ask as we get in line.

"Cause its the cheapest one, and I can get free tickets", Tatianna answers.

"Right, cheap", I voice. Hopefully there is going to be better looking people here than last time. God, all those guys... A rat would run away from them. Hell, I'd take my chances with a rat. I take a step closer to Malissa as someone touches me.

As it comes closer to us handing the tickets, we hear people screaming than a man getting shoved out by one of the very masculine security guards, "And don't come back again"! His deep, gravelly voice booms through the air. The man tosses him one last look before getting up and staggering his way to the main street.

"Sorry about that ladies", the bouncer at the door says as the big guy goes back inside.

"ID's please", he holds his hands out. We all hand him our ID's, he looks at each one, then at us, nods his head and hands them back. Tatianna hands him the tickets, he looks them over then nods, gesturing for us to go ahead in. We do without any hesitation, that though, was hard on my part.

"Who's ready to party"? Tatianna asks as she dances.

"I sure am, and hopefully getting laid by the time the night ends", Malissa pipes in and dances her way with Tatianna over to the bar. I just shake my head and follow the two.

"Don't forget", I say as I come beside Malissa.

"Forget what"? She asks. I narrow my eyes at her, 'She forgot'.

"What you promised me", I answer annoyed.

"Oh, right, Tatianna, we won't leave without her, will we"? She turns to our other friend.

"Of course not", Tatianna answers a huge smile on her face. I look at the two, they really meant they will leave me here. Such liars, why do I trust them again?

"Who's getting what"? Tatianna asks as the bar keep comes toward us.

"I'm getting nothing, I'm good as is", I answer. Both of them give me stern looks, "If you don't drink anything, then guy's won't bother with you".

"And you'd be the oddball in this whole bar".

"Not to mention a kill joy". Groaning, I close my eyes and shake my head, "I said no, so no".

"Alright, suit yourself", Tatianna replies with a shrug, she and Malissa order something for themselves to drink.

"I guess you called dibs on finding us seats", Malissa then suggests.

"Sure, why not", I say with a shrug. I turn around and look around, seeking out a good empty spot, this place is actually hard to get a decent one. Over in the back corner, she spots a three seated table, she then makes her way over to it, pushing through the large crowd that is standing around. The table is in the far corner of the room. I like it over there, no one is around. I take a seat, where I can see everything that is going on. Instantly noticing my friends have found some men.

"Already"? I couldn't help but ask. Sighing, I look around the room, seeing if I could somehow gain the courage to go talk to someone who looks like my type. My gaze lands on three people on the other side of the seating area, two of them look like twins, both of them have dark brown hair, the third one has blond hair, from the look of it, some of it covers the right side of his face. The man turns and looks in my direction, a half smile on his face as our eyes meet, I jerk my head away, my cheeks burning some.

"Stupid, stupid", I rant, beating myself up mentally, you never just gaze at someone like that. But he was so hot, how could I not. In fact, those three I hadn't seen here before. I groan, then look back over to where my friends are, realize they aren't coming over. In fact, I see how close they are to the two guys, which means they've gotten their targets.

"God, why did I come in the first place? All they are doing is leaving me on my own, while they make plans to take off", groaning, I put my head down, fighting the raging storm going through me because of how stupid I truly am.

"Excuse me", a soft smooth, yet deep voice catches my attention, "May I sit here"? I slowly lift my head, my eyes widening at the man before me. It's the man that I had been starring at not too long ago. Something about him makes me feel uneasy, yet at the same time very weak. If I were standing I'm sure my knees would give out on me. I nod my head, knowing my voice wouldn't work, I didn't want to be rude, the guy is just simply hot. I'd be stupid if I said no.

He smiles at me and pulls the chair out, then takes a seat. I manage to tear my gaze off the perfect person in front of me in hopes to see my friends coming over, only to realize they are no where to be seen.

"Wow, just perfect", I groan, "My friends have ditched me".

"I'm glad I came over", the man says making me look in his direction, "Now you're not alone".

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not huge on talking to strangers", I reply. My stomach turns at my words, now I'm taking it out on him. Just great. I then look around a few more times hoping I just overlooked them.

"If you don't want company the why are you still sitting here"? He asks. I look back over to him, the shape of his face actually drawing my attention. I watch as his muscles tense in his jaw then untenses.

"Cause I'm sure they are going to come out of nowhere", I answer, it's only wishful thinking though. He leans back in the chair, crossing his arms, his gaze bores into me. Feeling really uncomfortable, I look around again, only this time my gaze landed on his two friends. They both have dorky smiles on their faces, and waving at me.

"I'm sorry, but I should get going", I say as I get to my feet.

"Would you mind staying and chatting for a bit"? He asks his face looks as though I had let him down. This is the reason why I don't like talking to strangers. Shaking my head, I turn and begin walking away.

"Then in that case, be careful, it is dangerous to walk alone", he says before I get away from listening distance. I look back at him, giving him a small smile before colliding with something soft and firm.

"I'm so sorry", I say as I look up instantly noting the black eyes, "I wasn't watching where I had been going". I suddenly get a feeling of red flags about the man, maybe I had been better off with that blond stranger back there.

"That's just not going to cut it", he begins a smile coming to his lips, "But I can think of something that will". Suddenly feeling very uncomfortable with this man, I take a step back only to get pulled closer to the man, "I told you, there is something else that will make me forget about you pumping into me".

"I'm sorry, but I need to go to my friends, they are waiting for me", I hold in my fear as best I can as I attempt to get out of his grip. He lets out a low groan, that sounded oddly like a growl, "I'm afraid I won't take no for an answer". He parts my legs, then grinds against me. I hold back a groan as I feel his hardness against me.

"Come with me, I promise it won't hurt", he whispers in my ear. I close my eyes, trying to get this sick, yet aroused feeling from coming over me. I let out a startled gasp as I'm forced out of his grip and collide with a solid form behind me.

"I'm sorry but she is with me", that familiar voice fills my ears. I look back, the blond had just saved my ass, but looking at him and the man who wanted to do things with me, made me feel really sorry for the blond. The guy might be tall, but he is skinny compared to the dark eyed man. Regardless, I then move behind him, holding tightly onto his loose shirt, my heart feels as though it's going to burst right out of my chest.

"You sure"? The man asks a grin coming to his face, "I don't smell you on her, nor do I see the proof".

"I asked her to meet me here, We've been seeing each other, but at a distance, isn't that right"? The man asks as he looks back at me. I see the uncertainty all over his face, the beads of sweat rolling down his temples.

"Y-yes, that's right", I try to play along, I'm not sure how well I'll be able to do.

"That's rich, I don't think she even knows you, I mean she did leave you at that table all alone", the man taunts, he takes a step forward. I look over as the two brown haired men come to either side of this man.

"Kira, is this guy giving you some trouble"? One of them asks.

"Oh look, he has friends", the dark eyed man laughs. I take this time to look at him, his jet black hair is slicked back, he is wearing leather pants, a dark T-shirt.

"You three better get out of the way. She is clearly not with you guys, so I just want to take her", the man says his eyes narrowed as he looks at them.

"Awe, come down, try ta be a bit nicer to one another, leave the poor girl alone", interrupts a siren voice from behind the black haired man. I look behind him as he looks back, my eyes widen as they catch sight of silver hair, then the large grin on his face. My stomach does flips as he steps in front of the man.

"Why should I, she owes me a good time for bumping into me"! The dark haired man snaps. The silver haired man turns and seems to look at me, can't really tell since his eyes are closed, "I don't think so".

"I'm sure it was clearly an accident, why don't ya leave the woman alone", he says as he turns his back to us, and faces the man. I feel the blond man shaking some, I look at him and his gaze is fixated on the silver haired man. The atmosphere around us suddenly becomes very stifling, I have no idea as to why. Then suddenly the dark haired man tisk's then turns and walks off, two men following behind him.

I release my hold on the blond's shirt, stepping out from behind him, "Thanks". The silver haired man turns and grins, "My suggestion to ya, would be not ta come back here".

"Why"? I managed to muster up. Something about this man makes me, well feel strange. I feel as though I've seen him before.

"That man comes here often", he answers.

"Why are you back"? I hear the man behind me whisper, I think nothing of this.

"Kira", I hear, I then look over at one of the two brown haired men, the blond looks over at them, "What"?

"We should get going", the other answers. The blond known as Kira turns to me, a small smile on his face, "As much as I would love to stick around, something has come up". With that he looks from me to the man standing before me.

"Would you like me to walk you home, or"? Kira asks. I shake my head, "Thanks, but I'll be fine".

"Be careful", he whispers, then turns and walks off with the other two. I turn around only to look around as the silver haired man vanished. Shrugging my shoulders, I continue walking, this time I watch where I'm going. I open the door and walk out after one last look around, hoping my friends are still around. Taking a deep breath of the cool air, the sky a lot darker than it should be for 6 PM.

I take another breath and begin walking. I walk over to the fence, stopping and sighing, then looking at the ground. I feel very confused, and hurt. Not to mention extremely pissed, "Why the hell did they leave"?

"I'm such an idiot, I should of just stayed with no"! I rant frustrated with this whole ordeal. I stand there silently fuming, watching the toe of my show move as I move my toes within it, trying to calm my nerves. I jump as a sudden hand gets placed on my shoulder, looking up to see the silver haired man grinning down at me.

"Sorry", he says simply.

"What do you want"? I ask crossing my arms, attempting to look tough, though I'm sure he knows how tough I really am, from my display in that bar.

"Just saw ya over here, wanted to make sure ya are okay", he answers.

"Oh", I say ashamed with myself, "I'm fine". He tilts his head at me, clearly judging me, "Sure ya are".

"I am really", I try more firmly this time.

"I don't believe ya", the man says his grin slowly disappearing.

"Well, I'm telling the truth, or rather part of the truth, I'm just really angry", I try.

"Sure, ya angry"? He asks his face now showing amusement, "And not upset"? I look at him, eyes wide, I've been hiding it really well. I reach over to grab the fence only to fail at perceiving where it is located, I stumble some, suddenly feeling very light headed.

Two strong arms catch me, the warmth of the body envelops me. I open my eyes and look up at the mans face, now clearly concerned.

"I'm sorry, don't know what's come over me", I confusedly look away. I try to pull away only to find out he won't let me go.

"I don't think I want ta let ya go", he whispers right beside my ear, causing a shiver to run up my spine. I let out a jagged breath as he brings his face down, his nose brushing the side of my face, his lips lightly brush at the juncture that separates my neck from my shoulders. I let out a gasp to the sudden sensation that simple action causes me.

I will my body to get away from him, but it doesn't move, I close my eyes as he slowly trails his tongue across the spot he just kissed, my mouth falling open. His breath cooling the spot. Then he places his lips around that skin, I feel the slight brush of a point. His tongue swipes a few times before he gently sucks the spot. I let out a low moan, my hands reach up and I clutch his shirt within a week grip.

This strange new sensation falls over me, as he continues to suck the spot, the odd brush of his tongue soothes the warm feeling it causes. My body shudders as I feel his hands trace my curves, gently moving up and down my sides rhythmically. Shortly after he removes his mouth, then slowly trails kisses up my neck, over my jaw, then brushes my lips gently with his own. I let out a breath as he moves away from me.

I open my eyes and look at him, his hands still on my hips, I gasp at seeing red eyes staring back at me.

"So beautiful", I gasp out. He grins, then leans in, "Only for ya, my dear". He whispers, then completely lets go of me. I look at him a bit disappointed, all fear I had of this man just disappears after that, whatever just happened, happened. I suddenly have this feeling of wanting more. I take a step back as my mind clears some, realizing what just happened.

I watch as he looks to the side, then his eyes close, "I'm afraid I have ta go". He turns and begins walking, after two steps he stops, "By the way, the name is Gin". I watch the man go, disappearing around a corner in the distance.

"W-what just happened"? I ask. Shaking my head, I look around and still no sign of my friends. I then sigh and turn, then walk down the road, making my way to the main street. Once there I stop and absent-minded I place my hand on the spot where I'm sure a hickey has appeared.

"Considering, that didn't feel too bad", I couldn't help but say, thinking about his touch, how he made me feel makes my heart race a pace faster. I can't help but get this feeling of need for a complete stranger in a way that confuses me. It's frustrating to me to think he did something to me that I would otherwise not want.

"Again, what happened"? I couldn't help but ask. As much as I try to play it over and over in my mind, there was no need for him to come into my personal space like that. But then that sudden feeling that overcame me, a feeling of weakness. Could he somehow have something to do with that? Shaking my head, I start walking, trying to think of other things, but the man who calls himself Gin.

"Gin", I try, testing how it felt to roll that name off my tongue, it somehow seems familiar. I then take my hand off my neck as I turn into an ally, stupid I know. I can't help but want to be at home, I've been through a lot today. At this point I don't care if I run into anyone.

By the time I make it home, it's past 9 PM. Thankfully, my parents are sleeping, I walk up the stairs, walk down the hall and walk into my room. Instantly walking over to my bed. I lay on it and hold a pillow close to my chest, my heart flutters in my chest.

"Why do I feel this way, just thinking about that man"? I whisper to myself. I smile as my mother's dog jumps up on the bed, she walks right over to me and hugs me before laying beside me. I close my eyes, hoping a good night's sleep will cure what is going on inside me.


	2. The Kidnapping

The Kidnapping

**_**Characters I'm using from Bleach**_**

**_**Kira, Gin, Aizen**_**

* * *

><p><strong>Bang, Bang, Bang<strong>

I groan and roll over, the dog gives a small yelp, but moves and gets comfortable again.

**Bang, Bang, Bang**

I groan and open my eyes, I don't bother to move.

**Bang,Bang,Bang,Bang,Bang,Bang**

I sit up and look over at the door, eyes narrowed, that kind of knocking could only mean one of two, or both people. I get out of bed and walk over to the door as two more knocks are heard. Before I put my hand on the door handle I glance at the clock, it reads '7:30 AM'.

"What the hell do you want"? I ask assuming its my younger brother or parents. I sigh and open the door, only to quickly slam it before they could open their mouths.

"What happened to you last night"? Malissa's voice comes through the door. I don't bother to answer, I just cross my arms and lean against the door.

"Why are you so mad"? Like they don't know. My eyes narrow, hands into fists. The nerve. I stand there looking at the dog who is lying at the edge of the bed looking at me, her tail is wagging. Her huge eyes make her the most adorable creature alive.

"Come on, what happened to you"? The question is repeated, not once, but twice as I ignore them. Sighing, I finally decide to answer them after the third same question.

"Me? What happened to me? She dares to ask... The question should be, what the hell happened to you two '**Last night**'"!? I snap. I really don't want to open this door, I really don't want to see them, I don't know how many times they leave me like that. It's getting really frustrating.

"We... Sorry", Malissa's voices comes through, the last word sounding quieter than the first. I groan and hit my fist against the door, emphasizing how angry with them I truly am.

"Hikaru we are truly sorry.. We didn't think you'd leave", Tatianna's voice finally comes through the door.

"The nerve, do you really think I left because I wanted to"!? I snap once more, "I trusted the two of you, I looked around for both of you, even when I went outside".

"Nothing bad happened right.."? Tatianna asks, concern in her voice. I sigh and push off the door, I turn and look at it.

"Something might of happened if it weren't for a stranger", I answer them.

"Oh my gosh, really"? Malissa's panicked voice comes through the door. I reach out and grab the handle, hesitant about opening the door. I really don't want to face them. Making up my mind, I open it to reveal four bug eyes.

"Yes, really", I answer as they walk into the room.

"If we knew something might of happened, we wouldn't of left", Malissa says.

"Right", I say narrowing my eyes and turning then walking over to the bed, giving Little Foot a pat then sitting down beside her. She instantly jumps on my lap. I notice Tatianna staring at me, a small smile coming to her lips, "What"? I ask.

"Looks to me like you had some fun of your own", she suggests her eyebrows wiggling. I instantly place my hand on my neck where that character named Gin was sucking.

"Oh wow, really"? Malissa asks as she caught sight of it.

"It's not what you guys think", I defend.

"Then why hide it"? Malissa asks a grin on her face, her eyes seem to sparkle.

"Well.. Because.. Urg, something happened, yet nothing happened", I give up and blurt.

"Give us the juicy details", Tatianna orders as she jumps on the bed. Malissa sits on it.

"I was fighting myself from getting angry at nothing, and he just happened to show up", I answer honestly. Really, he did.

"And"? Malissa pushes.

"Well, we were talking about.. I can't quite remember, but then I suddenly stumbled, he caught me, and well his mouth trailed", I wanted to end it there.

"And"? Tatianna asks as her face comes beside me. With a sigh I look down and finish, "His hands stayed at my side, but the touch was gentle, the warmth of his body against mine.. Was breath taking. I couldn't control myself, I had no choice but to clutch at his shirt as he continued to suck at my neck".

"What did he look like"? Malissa asks. I look at the two of them, they're both relentless, if one doesn't ask it the other will.

"Well, he has short silver hair, he is a lot taller than me. His eyes.. They are simply out of this world", I pause, trying to control myself as my body starts to feel strange at me just mentioning him, just picturing him.

"He wasn't masculine, yet he wasn't a stick", I add.

"He was the perfect size", Tatianna says.

"I'd say, he was wearing white and black baggy clothes", I finish, "That's all I remember".

"He sounds like a dream hunk", the two of them say together. A smile comes to my face at that, "Yeah, I'd say". Thinking about what his touch felt like, that strange aroma in the air that I now just realized that was around him. Hell his presences was overwhelming, even in the bar when he stopped that fight.

"In any case, it wasn't at all that bad, that we had left", Tatianna points out. I look at my friends at that and narrow my eyes, "Really"?

"I'm sure if we didn't leave, you wouldn't of experienced that", Malissa says honestly.

"That isn't the point here", I reluctantly start.

"Then what is"? Malissa asks as she gets to her feet and stretches.

"The fact that you guys ditched me, again. When you clearly promised you wouldn't, that time", I finish. The two look at each other for the longest moment before sighing in defeat.

"We are really sorry", Tatianna says.

"Don't bother asking me to go to bars with you guys, ever again. Do you hear me"! I snap.

"Crystal clear", they both put there hands up. Groaning, I get up, then look at them, I still can't forgive them for this, "Get out".

"But..", "Get out"!

"Hikaru pleas..", "I said get the hell out"! I yell at them. Both of them look at me and sigh, they then turn and start out the door, Malissa looks back and whispers, "We are really sorry". With that, I close the door as they make their way down the hall.

"Like hell you are, you'd do it again if you could", I whisper as I lean my forehead on the door, eyes closed. I then turn around, my back against the door and slide down it as a stream of tears go down my face. Little Foot instantly gets off the bed and rushes over to her, giving a little whine, "Hey girly", I say with a smile on my face as I pet her.

"Why do these things all ways happen to me"? I couldn't help but ask, then my hand makes its way back to the mark. I sit there for a long while before getting up and locking the door, then walking back over to the bed. I lay back on it and close my eyes, a pillow tightly pressed to my chest, Little Foot lays at my feet.

It's been forever since I've felt this way, been so confused that I just don't know what to do. Hugging the pillow tighter, I fall asleep like this.

**Until night**

I wake to a cold breeze brushing against my face, I don't bother to open my eyes. All I do is bring the covers more firmly around myself, trying to get more sleep, something doesn't feel right. I then open my eyes and look around the room, then my heart leaps in my chest as I see two figures standing where no light reaches them, I know they are there, I see their silhouettes.

"There is nothing special about this human", a deep voice says, "She looks like an ordinary human".

"Maybe ya need to look more closely", that smooth voice seems to linger in my ears. That accent is familiar. I shake my head and look back over to where they stand and my eyes widen, I scoot back against the headboard. Standing now where I can make out who they are, Gin, and a man with dark brown hair.

At the sight of Gin though made me put my hand up and cover the mark he had left. He smirks at this and voices, "I see ya haven't forgotten me". I look from Gin to the stranger and instantly feel fear. I don't feel any source of fear for Gin, but I'm clearly afraid of this other man.

"H-how did y-you get in he-here"? I ask failing at appearing brave. I'm sure I had my window locked. Gin's smile turns into a grin, he takes a step closer to my bed, it makes my stomach flutter, yet at the same time it makes my heart clench out of fear of what he might do.

"Watch, I'll show you", he says, just as I put my full attention on him, he disappears. I look around the room, no sign of him anywhere. I'm left here with the brown haired man, who is just watching me, studying me.

I close my eyes, just as I had I suddenly lose my breath, I feel my back fully against the bed, a weight hovering over me, a hand around my neck. I open my eyes and they widen, Gin is now kneeling above me, his legs on either side of me.

"H-how"? I ask shyly, I feel my face heating up at the position we are in. I look over as I hear the other man move, he walks to the side of the bed, looking down at the two of us. As I stare at him, he at me a small smile comes to his face, I reach up and grab Gin's shirt, pulling him closer to me, this sudden fear I feel. As though its a cat hovering over a helpless mouse. His smile, then turns into a huge grin, his eyes seem to glow as he clearly likes what he thinks he is seeing.

I then look back at Gin as a sudden, disturbing thought goes through my head, I_s he going to rape me_? I then close my eyes, hoping, praying that isn't the case. I feel the hand on my neck loosen some, then Gin shifts as though he turned to look at the other man. I hear a sinister chuckle, then, "Why don't we have some fun.. "She's already afraid". I tense at those words, clutching tighter at Gin's shirt.

"I'll be the one havin' all the fun, as ya put it. I won't let ya touch her", I hear from above me. I open my eyes and look at him, that tone he used, sounded dangerous.

"Gin, come now, this isn't any fun. For either of us. You're suppose to be careless", the man says amusingly. I jump slightly as the man moves closer to the bed. Gin lets out a hiss, my eyes widen as I look up at him, I_s he really protecting me_? If so, then why? I shift some, trying to get to the other side of the bed, but with Gin still over me, it's impossible to do.

"I k-know you showed m-me. B-but how could y-you do that"? I ask trying to get my mind off of the impending danger both men represent.

"That's really simple sweetheart", the man begins, his hands on the bed, "We aren't human". I close my eyes as I feel a cold touch on my skin, out of all this struggling it only managed to make my pant leg ride up my leg. I let out a low squeak, my grip on Gin's shirt now begins to hurt.

"Aizen, I'm warning ya, if ya don't stop touching 'er, I'll have ta hurt ya", Gin threatens, his voice rough.

"Your empty threats don't phase me", The man Gin called Aizen replies, removing himself from the edge of the bed. Taking his free hand, Gin places his hand on mine, he looks down at me, his eyes now open. I loosen my grip and let go, he sits on his heels as he glares at Aizen. I take this chance to look him up and down, oddly enough my gaze seems to linger at his crouch a tad bit too long.

I feel my cheeks heat up, before I avert my gaze. The whole room goes quiet, the atmosphere becomes really heavy and dangerous. All too fast, a nasty growl is heard through the room, then a crashing sound as something collided with my dresser. It took me a while to realize that Gin was somehow tossed right off of me.

I was about to turn and see how he was doing, but my attention instantly goes toward the man who climbs on top of me. His dark uncaring gaze looks me up and down, he licks his lips as his hands begin to explore. I close my eyes and clutch the sheets as displeasing shivers go through my body. I can't bring myself to do a single thing, squirm or scream for help.

The fear of what is going on is too much, it's got me frozen to the spot.

"Gin is an idiot", I hear from above me, I open my eyes only to see him open his mouth, revealing large canine fangs, two on the top and two smaller ones on the bottom. _They do exist, vampires are real_, is the only thought that goes through my head. Aizen then leans down, his mouth inches from my throat when he suddenly stops.

He then growls and gets up, he looks down at me and laughs before he disappears out the window. Breathing in, breathing out, then breathing in and out again. I collect myself as best I can and look over, my hands clamp over my mouth. A stream of blood is showing where he collided and how he fell down. My dresser is broken, but that isn't what I'm worried about.

"GIN"! I scream, I get up and jump off the bed, rushing over to him, I look at him and look around. Not finding anything I rip a piece of my sleeve off and press it against the back of his head.

"Hikaru"? A male voice asks as two sets of footsteps approach my door. I freak out as I look around the room, what am I suppose to do.

"You alright"? He asks. I quickly get up and rush to the door, smiling at them as they open it.

"You ok"? My mother asks, looking at me with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine, just a nightmare", I answer and give her a cheesy smile.

"You sure, I heard a huge bang"? Mom asks, trying to push open the door.

"Look mom, I'm fine, you and dad can go to bed now", I say as I push them out into the hall, they'd flip if they seen Gin.

"You sure"? I hear my dad ask.

"Yes, I'm sure, good night", I call back. I wait a moment, then smile as they both talk as they walk back to their room. I then look over at Gin, wondering how I'm going to deal with that. Sighing, I walk over to him, then look at the bed. Somehow I managed to drag him onto the bed. I place extra blankets behind his head to help with the bleeding and I stand there looking down at him.

"What the hell am I doing"? I ask myself as I pace my room.

I pace the room for a long while before I suddenly feel tired, stopping I look at the bed and shrug my shoulders, nothing I can do about it. I walk over to the bed and lay down, looking at him for a short while before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>I wake the next morning, opening my eyes and they widen, "It wasn't a dream". I sit up, looking at him. I watch as his chest rises and falls, His breathing appears to be even. I reach my hand out to touch him, but pause. Is it really a good idea? Should I tell my parents? Sighing, I bring my hand back to my side, then slowly get out of bed.<p>

I stand beside the bed looking down at him, my gaze trails to his head. I walk to the other side of the bed and reach toward his head. Pausing as he lets out a slight moan, once he goes silent I gently lift his head, looking at the wound, "Well it's stopped bleeding". Putting his head back onto the pillow I smile and have this strange feeling go through me.

Shaking my head, I turn, then leave the room, closing the door behind me. My mother's dog runs circles around my feet. I smile at her, "I'm sorry girl". I bend over and pick her up. Making my way down the stairs, I smell the air and close my eyes then, "MMM". Bacon and Eggs are being cooked.

"Hikaru, you up"? I hear my mother ask.

"Yes, mom", I answer.

"Could you let Little Foot out"? She asks, "And breakfast is about ready". Without answering her I just head for the back door, after putting the dog down. She follows close behind me. I open the door and she rushes out. I wait a few minutes, then she runs back in, "All done"? She doesn't answer me, she just rushes down the hall and turns into the kitchen.

I smile, shrug my shoulders, then close the door, turning around I walk toward the door. My father coming from the living room as we both hear dishes being washed. That always indicates that food is ready, both of us walk into the room. I instantly see Little Foot eating from her food dish, Dad sits down, then mom does after she puts the last dish into the rack. I look at the plate and suddenly feel not very hungry.

"I'm going to take it up to my room", I say as I grab the plate.

"You sure you're ok"? Mom asks. I stop and face her, a smile on my face, "I'm fine mom, just a really bad dream". Was the only lie I could come up with. To me the whole ordeal was a really nasty nightmare. I turn and start walking, ignoring the whispering my parents are doing just to rush up the stairs. I know I can't keep Gin in my room for a long time, my parents do enter it even when I'm not around. Actually, it kinda gets annoying. I walk up the stairs, picking at the bacon on the plate, putting a small piece into my mouth. I stop and look at the top of the stairs as Little Foot rushed up, stopped at the top and begins wagging her tail.

Her huge wide eyes stare at me expectantly. I just shake my head at her and smile, what a dog. I then start walking again, turning down the hall and pausing in front of my door. I close my eyes and sort through the many thoughts that are swimming in my head. _Why am I trying to keep him from my parents? Shouldn't I call the cops or something? I don't think it's a good idea to protect him. _Then really confusing thoughts, _Why is it that he always invades my thoughts? What is this strange feeling I get when I actually stop to think about him? What was that strange feeling back beside the fence a distance away from the bar? Why, why is it that I trust him?_

I look down as a whimper takes me away from my thoughts. Little Foot looks at the door, then back at me, her ears perked up. I reach out and put my hand on the handle, turning it, I open the door and look directly over at the stranger who I know is Gin. Little Foot rushes into the room and jumps on the bed, inspecting him before laying against him.

"If you trust him then maybe I should too", I lowly stat. She doesn't move, nor look at me. I walk into the room, close the door behind me then sit at my desk. I slowly eat the food, unsure of what to do. It's a good thing that it's the weekend, yet what will happen if he doesn't wake before Monday? Groaning, I push the empty plate except for a few pieces of food that I'm saving for the dog and place my head down.

"Things are complicated", I whisper. I hear movement and instantly get to my feet and look over at the silver haired man, my heart races with the thought of him waking up. I frown when my gaze lands on him, all he did was shift to get more comfortable, he is still sound asleep. I sigh and grab the plate, placing it on the floor. Little Foot gets up and rushes to it. I smile down at her then look back over to Gin. I walk over to the bed and peer down at him.

I'm fully aware of how dangerous this man is and can be. And yet, I don't fear him. I know I should. I then sit on the edge of the bed, looking down at him, I slowly reach my hand out toward his hair. I want to feel it, it looks silky smooth, but does it feel that way? Pausing just before my fingers could touch his hair, I can sense something surrounding me. It's hard to explain, it's like my heart stopped beating, the only thing that matters in this moment is him. Closing my eyes, I withdraw my hand and look at the floor. I hug myself as this feeling scares me.

My hand lands on Little Foot automatically as she nudges my arm. I smile at her and get to my feet, I walk over to the dish and pick it up, deciding it's best to leave him in the room alone. I'm just going to play some games in the living room.

Once I make it downstairs I put the plate in the sink and walk into the living room, seeing that my parents are using the TV, I turn it on then turn my xbox 360 on, then begin playing the a game.

**Three days later**

I had just finished checking his wound, which is no longer existent, now I'm staring at him, wondering when he is going to wake up. I decided to stay home today, I told my parents I didn't feel that great, since they both are busy today they didn't question it, nor do they have the time to check in on me.

Actually, I do believe my mother called up to me not too long ago, telling me they were going out, and would be out for some time. I still haven't taken the time to see if his hair is truly silky or not, all those times I touch his head its only to make sure all is going well with the wound. I'm still refusing to actually stop and figure that piece of information out.

"Not going to either", I say and make my way downstairs, turning on the TV as I sit on the couch in the living room.

"Still surprised that my parents haven't been in my room yet", I find that really odd, they normally, mom most of all, would be in my room at least once every other day. She goes in to gather all my dirty clothes. I wonder if it's cause I don't want them in my room and I told them that, that night. Shrugging my shoulders as I put the channel to the country music station. I don't watch TV much, the most I use it for is to watch movies, or play video games. Rarely do I actually sit and watch it. One huge reason is because I dislike the commercials, there is absolutely no way to skip them.

I walk over to the phone as it rings, picking it up I say, "Hello"?

"Hikaru, dear, we won't be back tonight", my mother informs me.

"It's fine, that means you won't be home right"? I ask.

"That's right, you'll manage right"? She asks.

"Yeah", I answer. Then we say goodbye and I hang up the phone, it is now 8:45PM, I yawn and make my way upstairs after locking all the doors. Today was a long day, since I forced myself to do some cleaning, the cleaning my mother doesn't do often, dusting. She has a lot of trinkets on shelves, so the dusting took a while. The past few nights I'd been sleeping on the floor, but tonight, I just don't care, I carefully crawl into bed and stare at Gin.

Not thinking I curl up to him, my face pressed against his neck. I close my eyes and as I let his aroma in I feel really safe, like nothing is going to hurt me. Feeling safe and secure is how I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I wake at some point in the early morning to slight movement. My heart beats a tad bit faster as I realize I had fallen asleep pressed against him. Just from feeling myself lying with him, my head feels as though its on his chest, my arm is around him, as well as our legs being tangled together. I feel one of his arms around me, his hand resting lightly on my hip. I then get the notion after he stills that he's awake. <em>This can't get any worse<em>.

I decide to get this awkward situation dealt with. Opening my eyes, I shift, he allows me to do so, and look up at him, as he looks down at me, a bit confused. I'm sure I also see amusement in play somewhere.

"S-sorry", I manage.

"Refresh my memory"? He asks, sounding half out of it. I go to get up, only to find that task a bit hard, seeing as how he tightened his arms around me.

"Umm, well.. The man you were with three nights ago..", I trail, before he could even open his mouth to ask questions I continue, "Hit you off me hard enough that you collided with the wall, causing a nasty head injury.. He was.. Was", I couldn't help but tell the rest of the story. At this point I turn my gaze away from him, my eyes widen some as I feel his hand lightly brush through my hair.

"Ya took care of me"? He asks.

"Yeah", I answer shyly. Gin sighs, then looks to the side, sighing, "That damn guy". He then allows me to get up, sitting up himself, he reaches his hand to the back of his head, wincing slightly, "Does it still hurt"? I ask worried I did something wrong.

"Just tender, that's all", he answers simply.

"I thought vampires can't feel pain"? I ask.

"We can, normally we don't show it... Wait, how did ya know"? He asks, looking at her shocked.

"I just assumed, since your pal showed fangs, then your eyes.. Not to mention the strength he displayed", I answer giving all the reasons for assuming that he is a vampire, "Besides, if I remember correctly one of you had said you're not human.

"I see..", he trails as he looks at me. He looks thoughtful for a moment. I jump as I hear a knock on the door.

"I'm coming in dear", I hear, then the door clicks open.

"Wait, mom, no", I try, tripping as I make my way to the door, landing almost head first. My mom walks in, followed by dad. My eyes widen at what my father has in his hand. A hospital bag, with red liquid in it.

"How did"? I ask.

"Let's just say we have our ways", mom answers with a small smile. Both of them look over at Gin. I sit up now on the floor and look over at him as well.

"I don't need that", he says simply.

"I'm sure you do, I mean what ever injury you had, must of been a nasty one if you were out for a long while", my father says as he tosses the bag on the bed, landing beside him. With that, my parents left the room as though nothing unusual was going on, _weird_. He sighs, then grabs the bag, he looks at it for a long moment, before tearing the straw like thing away. He places the opening between his lips and tilts his head back as he drinks the liquid. I watch intently, noticing one thing instantly, he doesn't waste a single drop.

Sighing, I get up, then sit on the bed, leaning against my headboard, my knees up, legs slightly spread apart.

_How did they know? I know I didn't give anything away. What happens now, I have this vampire creature drinking blood in my room, from a blood bag. Why aren't I scared of him? Better yet, why aren't my parents freaking out? Instead, they just took it like it happens every day_.

"Hello", a hand is waved in front of me. I blink a few times, then try to move back, only to realize I can't move anywhere. Gin ended up without my knowledge nearly on top of me, if I wasn't sitting up.

"Ya looked spaced out", he says as he inches closer to me.

"I-I w-was deep in t-thought", I reply. His face stops mere inches from mine, I watch as he opens his red eyes. Suddenly my heart beats faster, my body seems to welcome him with open arms. I focus on his eyes, noticing they move down, staring at something before they lock with my eyes. I shiver some as I feel his breath brush against my lips. Then this odd sensation comes over me, like a core being activated for the very first time.

He leans in the rest of the way, lightly pressing his lips to mine, my eyes flutter closed as I welcome it. Just as fast as it came, he pulls back. Groaning lowly I open my eyes and look right into his. My eyes widen as I no longer see red, but black. Not knowing why they seemed to change colour I blurt, "Why is it that you always keep your eyes closed all the time".

"I'm sure most would fear me if I kept them open all the time", he answers honestly.

"Oh, well, I like them", I mutter lowly, I'm sure he heard me though. We sit in silence for a short while.

"Then why is it that you open them when I seem to be around"? I ask. His response is shrugging his shoulders. He leans back some, though the position we are in is still a bit awkward. My legs are spread apart and he is kneeling between them. I suddenly get this feeling of being exposed. I move to get away from him, only for his hands to grab my waist, he then sits me on his legs. His dark eyes seem to peer into my no doubt confused blue, hungrily. I feel a heat build once more deep inside, the atmosphere is a lot like what it was back at the bar. He leans in, claiming my lips with a need that I didn't think anyone would have for me. Unable to fight it, I respond shyly. Shortly after he trails kisses down my jaw, then to my neck, where yet again, he begins to nibble, suck, lick and kiss the exact same spot he did that night.

I basically melt into him, unable to force myself to stop him. In fact, I feel as though I want this just as bad as he does. I let out a soft moan as he shifts to get more comfortable, the movement causing friction on my lower regions, making that heat build even more. I feel one of his hands trail slowly up the side of my torso, then everything stops as a sound is heard from the floor. The strange atmosphere seems to disappear as we both turn and look at Little Foot, who seems to be glaring at us for the activities we had just been doing, well more so him than me.

With an annoyed sigh, Gin lets me go, I lean back against the headboard as he shifts further away from me. Little Foot jumps on the bed and settles between us. I then feel a cooling sensation on my face as everything calms down. When I put my attention back on Gin, I notice right away his eyes are back to normal. We sit in a long silence, that seemed to have lasted forever.

"I think, I should go", he makes the silence disappear, though he doesn't seem like he actually wants to leave.

"Why"? I couldn't help but ask, the thought of him no longer being here is actually disappointing.

"I don't want ta do anything I'll regret", he answers, then he gets to his feet, stretches and turns to the window. I watch as he pauses at the window, turning some I notice the grin on his face, "As for yer answer, I'd say it's because I like ya". With that, he jumps out the window and all his presences seems to disappear, only leaving his aroma which is now seeped into my blanket. I groan, then lay down, bunching part of the blanket up and holding it close to me. Oddly, I now feel very vulnerable, and not very safe in my own home.

**Couple of days later**

I had ended up working things out with my friends, there really is no way you can stay mad at friends for a long time. I kinda did miss being around them, since Gin left I felt, well lost. So the only way I could start feeling like myself again is to do things with my friends again.

"We've been thinking", Malissa says, I look over at her, "You really need a boyfriend". I narrow my eyes at her, "What makes you think that"?

"Well, you've been a bit depressed lately", she answers. My eyes widen at this, _have I really been acting like that? If so, then it has to be because of him not being around_.

"So we believe we should help you out on getting a boyfriend", she adds. I stop walking, which in turn makes them stop walking.

"No way, not in a million years am I going to let the two of you pick out the guy for me", I quickly blurt.

"If we don't then you'll never get one", Tatianna finally adds.

"No, that's not it, I just want to wait for my prince charming to come along", I honestly tell them. It's true, I've been waiting for him to find me, and I'm sure he finally has.

"Why wait, when you can get one now. Look around you"? Malissa asks, she gestures around, all the guys that pass us by.

"I just want to wait, ok", I answer her starting to get annoyed by this conversation.

"Look, he looks good, what about him. No him", Tatianna begins.

"Stop, please, look I can wait, cause I really don't think it's going to be too long now", I stop her from putting unwanted attention toward us. Malissa and her both look at me.

"You have a secret", Malissa points out, "And you won't tell us".

"That's why it's a secret", I add with a smirk, then begin walking again.

"Don't be so cruel", Malissa pleads.

"I'm not being cruel, it's the honest truth, I know nothing more", I reply. We then walk in silence for a short while, I happen to notice Tatianna looking around, her face showing fear every time she catches something.

"Guys, I think we are being followed", she finally says. Malissa and I both look around, as Tatianna pointed out, there are people following us. The oddest thing, I recognize two of them. It's the twins from the bar. The other two is a man and woman I hadn't seen before.

"I think we should keep moving", Tatianna whispers. I nod my head and the three of us begin moving once more, weary of them.

"Let's try splitting up", Malissa tries moments later.

"I don't think that's a good idea", I add.

"Come now its the only thing I can think of", she whispers back. I shake my head, not liking this feeling I'm getting. I have this really high suspicion its me they are after, and my friends no doubt want to get out of here as soon as possible. Despite my concerns the two of them bolted off, I hold my hand out to them, but they had already disappeared.

"Just great", I groan, I look back and my eyes widen, the four of them are moving in on me. No way am I letting them get close, I then take off. Running as fast as I can, where ever my feet take me. I blindly rush down allies, turning many corners. Suddenly coming to a stop as I run right into a wall. I breathe deeply as I stare at the building in front of me.

"No, no, nonononononono", I couldn't help but say it faster and faster. My heart begins racing faster as I look around, for any way to get out of my predicament. No such luck. I turn around and look wide eyed at the four people now blocking the only way out.

"We aren't going to hurt you", a female voice echoes around me. I narrow my eyes at the four figures, it's too dark here to see them clearly.

"How do I know that's the truth"? I ask, "You are the ones chasing me".

"You'll just have to trust us", the woman answers. I shake my head vigorously as many not so nice thoughts go through my head. Then one name comes to mind, a name I didn't think would go through my mind.

"GIN"! I scream as I close my eyes.

"Didn't I tell you"? I hear the woman say. I look over at them to see they are closer. I then move, walking away from them, or what I thought was getting away. Keeping an eye on the people that seem to be coming closer to me. I suddenly stop. One hand has a hold of my waist while the other covers my nose and mouth. I struggle as panic takes control. The thought of not being able to take a new breath of air makes me freak out. I can hear a voice trying to calm me, but I don't listen, all I can hear is my heart beating in my ears.

I begin to feel faint, my head feels as though it\s in the clouds. I try to breathe, but unable to as I faint from lack of air.

* * *

><p>Gin is in a huge house, he is sitting in a chair with a book in his hands. He puts the book down as he has a sense of someone needing him.<p>

"Hm, strange", his eyes then crinkle as one name comes to mind. Shaking his head, then slowly opening his crimson eyes, they slowly widen, "Could she be..", he trails, then gets to his feet, the book landing on the ground as he rushes out of the room. He bursts through the front doors and rushes down the street. Going where he feels he needs to go. He doesn't quite understand why he feels this way, it's as though he has a connection to her.

He makes his way onto the roof of a building and jumps from roof to roof. After a short while of moving at top speed, he stops. Peering down into a dark ally his eyes instantly catch sight of Hikaru laying in another man's arms. Rage forms in the pit of his gut a he watches them talking, and nodding toward the unconscious girl.

"Hikaru", he whispers while balling his hands into fists.

"We should head out before someone comes", a voice points out.

"He's right, let's move", a female voice responds.

"Hold it"! Gin yells down at the four of them. All four look up at him, eyes glowing. Three of them say at the same time, "Dammit". Gin growls then jumps down.

"Let her go"! He yells. All of them laugh at his demand, "Make us". With that Gin lets out a vicious growl and charges them, his hands in fists. He tosses a blow at one, who just dodges and asks, "What is so special about this human"?

"That is none of yer concern", Gin answers as he lands a punch on the man's face. The man groans and swings his arm forward, landing a hit on Gin's chest. Sending him flying a few feet away. The other three surround him quickly and give him a few knocks to the head. Just as his eyes close he hears, "Come on, let's get going". As his eyes close they disappear.

**A few hours later**

Gin comes to and puts his hand on his head, feeling a slight ache. Groaning, he gets to his feet as he rubs his head. He looks around, realizing he has failed at rescuing Hikaru. Growling, he clenches his hands into fists and says, "I'll get ya, if it kills me". Then he vanishes.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to change a character in this story to a different female character. But it's going to take some time for me to come up with a half decent replacement, so please bear with me. And hope you are enjoying the updated version of the story. Sorry for those that are new reading this, I'm in the process of switching it from third to first.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 The Truth

The Truth

**I own the story, but some of the characters I don't own there looks, but there personalities. I also don't own the character named Krystina, she belongs to a friend of mine.**

**Characters I'm using from Bleach**

**Kira**

**Gin**

**Aizen**

**Characters I'm using from Final fantasy**

**Vincent**

**Characters I'm using from Trinity Blood**

**Abel**

Hikaru wakes up with a pounding headache, she knows its going to cause more pain if she opens her eyes, but to her it don't feel like home. Ignoring the pain she feels, she opens her eyes, and looks around the room, them widening some.

"This isn't my room, but if it isn't then where am I"? She asks herself, then she slowly sits up, again ignoring the throbbing in her head. She is laying on the bed in the centre of the room, and there are three doors lining on the same wall, she can tell that one is a closet door.  
>"Jack you idiot, why would you tell her of all people"? Yells a voice from the other side of the door.<p>

"Because of the fact that Gin wanted her, you and I both know that he is the wrong guy for her to go after", answers another voice which has to be Jack's.

"So, its not like... What"? The other voice asks. Hikaru gets off the bed, hardly being able to hear what it is they are now talking about. She then walks over to the door that she could hear them from, she presses her ear to the door and listens.

"What was it that they where talking about, and how do they know Gin? Unless...", Hikaru says as she pushes herself off the door. She then finds herself looking at the handle, wondering if it is locked, she reaches for it, grabs it then turns it her eyes widening to the fact that its not locked. She opens it and with out looking down the hall she starts walking, only to walk into some one, not realize that there was some one in the hall. She looks up at the persons face and her eyes widen to see who it is.

"Kira", he looks at her and replies, "Sorry", before he turns on his heals and starts walking down the hall. Hikaru tilts her head in confusion to him, and watches him walk down the hall. She stands there in shocked then shakes her head and asks, "Sorry about what"?

"He is the one that told us about Gin being around", says a voice startling her from behind. She jumps then swiftly turns around her hands in the air to protect herself. He gives her a genuine smile, showing her that he isn't going to hurt her. She then puts her arms down and looks at him, seeing his nice light brown hair and really nice blue eyes.

"Um... I wasn't trying to run away", she says kind of scared to what he might do to her, if they are any thing like what Gin is. The man chuckles at her, amused by the fact that she is behaving as if she where a captive.

"You can try and run away as you call it, but be warned this place is where vampires live", he says. Hikaru sighs then looks down at her feet, how is she to get home now?

"I'm so sorry that you have to get involved in this", he says placing his hand on her shoulder. Hikaru looks at him for the longest time before nodding her acceptance toward this man. He smiles at her once again, then takes his hands off her shoulders and walks past her revealing a woman with long black hair and green eyes, and a man with silver hair.

"Do you like him"? The girl asks as they stop at her. Hikaru just shakes her head and looks down, not knowing what to do in a situation like this, she is scared and can't seem to take the courage to try and escape.

"I just really want to know what is so wrong with Gin"? She asks as she sits on her bed. She then puts her head down, resting it in her hands and her arms leaning on her legs. Hikaru stayed like that for the longest time, thinking about what she can do to stop things from happening, and even why had they started.

Then a knock on the door, takes her out of her thoughts and she looks over at the door. Then the person walks in, with out her saying that they are aloud, as the door opens it reveals Kira.

"Hi", he says, walking in and closing the door behind him. Hikaru sighs, gets up and walks over to the window.

"I don't know what to think of you guys, because you all kidnapped me and I don't have a clue as to why"? She says. Kira walks into the room more, looking down, not liking the out come himself.

"I'm so sorry that they forced you to come... I shouldn't of opened my mouth about Gin", he says. Hikaru looks at him and shakes her head.

"I just didn't think he would honestly go for you", Kira replies.

"Do you mean Gin"? Hikaru asks now fully facing her. Kira nods his head and says, "I honestly didn't believe that you would fall for him either, I mean he isn't the right choice for any one to go for".

"Why can't every one stop telling what to do, who to like and stuff like that, Gin never forced himself on me, not totally but I don't hate him for it, I have this strange feeling deep in my chest about him, I want to know what it means"! Hikaru snaps, letting her anger and frustration show as she speaks the words she didn't want to speak at all. Kira looks down not wanting to look at her in the face any longer and replies, "I'm sorry, its just I don't believe him to be a nice person, there isn't any thing nice about him... And I don't like the thought of him being nice".

"What do you mean"? Hikaru asks looking at him confused.

"Its just... He didn't give me a choice to being turned... Even in all the years that I was with him, he hadn't been all that nice and he never really treated any woman nicely, he used them", Kira answers.

"I didn't know he turned you", Hikaru says, shocked to the sudden news, now knowing why this man has a thing against Gin.

"Besides, as far as I've seen he isn't mean, he hasn't done any thing to me to tell me other wise".

"Yes, he did, and besides, all that aside, your still a guest in this house, your not really a prisoner who is stuck in one room", Kira says.

"I can introduce you to every one and show you around", he is wanting to get both there minds off of Gin for now.

"All right... Since I have nothing better to do... I'm confined here", Hikaru says and annoyed. Kira then smiles and walks over to the door, turning, waiting for her to follow. Hikaru sighs, then slowly walks over to him, as soon as she does, he walks out into the hall and starts down it, she follows.

The two of them walked down many flights of stairs, then down another hall, then some more stairs, then they walk into a room filled with a few people. All of the people that are in the room all look to her as if she wasn't wanted there, she just can't explain it though.

"Guys, this is the girl", Kira says, gaining all there attention.

"Hello... My name is umm... Hikaru", she says introducing herself and feeling very uncomfortable under their gazes. Then one of the two twins steps up and walks over to her, extending his hand, "Hello, my name is Jason".

"That over there is my brother Jack", he says as he points over to a man sitting in the chair, the controller in his hand.

"The one leaning against the wall, is Vincent, and him looking through the books is Able", Kira finishes.

"Isn't there others"? Hikaru asks, remembering the girl that was with Able.

"Yes there is Krystina, our second in command and Rufus, who is our leader", Jason answers looking over in Hikaru's direction.

"Oh just to let you all know, just because I'm feeling for Gin, it don't give you all the right to kidnap me". Hikaru adds.

"That's where you so wrong", says a black haired girl walking into the room.

"How am I that wrong"? Hikaru asks glaring at her.

"Sure I am human and he is vampire, what is so wrong with that"?

"Ok one thing you should know is that Gin is as evil as they come, all he had for you was death", the girl says.

"If that is so, let me ask, why am I still here"? Hikaru asks, now with her arms crossed. Every one in the room made a shocked sound as they watch this little conversation.

"Sorry to say but I've been alive nearly as long as him, he is using some thing on you as he has used in the past... That's his way of having fun", Krystina says, seeing as though she is the only girl in the house.

"I honestly don't believe he is as bad as you make him out to be, if he wasn't then Kira wouldn't exist to this day", Hikaru adds, making a positive point.

"True as you may think it is, Gin thinks that its not fun killing a immortal being, so he let him live", Krystina says as she sits in a chair.

"No way, if he truly was the way you say he is, he would of killed Kira regardless of what he is", Hikaru says, balling her hands into fists.

"Your just a pathetic human being that doesn't know what she is talking about, us vampires know this vampire that you are desperately trying to defend, don't go from what you see, but go from what you hear", Krystina says.

"Stop saying you know all when really you don't", Hikaru says, still not believing a word that the girl, or even any of them have to say about Gin. At that point a man walks in and says, "Guys Gin is here". All the vampires in the room growl, Hikaru not wanting to show it, she is exited that he is here.

"Send him away", Krystina says. Hikaru glares at her then yells, "No send her away"! Rufus looks at Hikaru then smiles, "I like your attitude, Hikaru, and he wants to see you". Hikaru looks at the man hopefully.

"While your talking to him, I'm going to have a word with this bunch", Rufus says.

"Rufus don't do that he will take advantage of this poor girl, then kill her and be on his way", Krystina says slightly out of line as she stands up. Rufus looks at her and replies, "I honestly believe Hikaru, you guys should see him when he even just says her name".

"I won't believe that he is in love with her when he hurt so many before", Krystina says. Hikaru then looks over at her and wonders if she should say some thing.

"He had protected me from Aizen", at that every one gasps, as they look at her.

"You've seen Aizen"? Krystina asks. Hikaru nods her head and replies, "He and Gin where in my bedroom one night, I woke up and Aizen was the one who wanted to do all the horrible stuff to me, while Gin tried to keep him away". Rufus looks from Hikaru to the others and says, "You see... I have this feeling that this human can change his ways". Krystina looks at Rufus then to Hikaru and sighs.

"Fine", she reluctantly says. Then Rufus nods his head at Hikaru before he turns and begins to walk, Hikaru follows close behind anxious to see Gin again. Then the rest of them all follow her. They all walk silently to the room where Gin is occupying at the moment. When they enter, Gin looks up and his face brightens up to seeing Hikaru with the group. Hikaru begins to walk over to him, then Krystina grabs her arm and says, "I still don't trust him, either way, just be careful". Hikaru glares at Krystina before tearing her arm away and she walks over to Gin.

As she approaches him Gin stands from the seat he is sitting in, and opens his arms to her knowing that she wants to hug him. She then presses her face to his chest and wraps her arms around his torso, and smiles as he hugs her back. Krystina narrows her eyes at the sight before her, then turns and walks out of the room. Kira watches the two and whispers, "I sure hope she is right". Rufus looks at Kira and smiles, then he and Kira both turn and walk out, followed by the rest.

Hikaru then looks up at Gin and sees injuries, then asks, "What happened to you? Are you all right"? Gin sighs, smiles and replies, "Them is what happened. I wanted to get to you as fast as I could, so I didn't want to take the time to make an appointment to see him. I barged right in".

"I can't stand them, first they kidnapped me because of you, and then you get hurt trying to get me back, then they try to tell me all these things about you to get me to stop liking you", Hikaru says.

"But did it work"? Gin asks, looking at her amused. Hikaru shakes her head and looks back up to him only to be meet with a kiss. When he pulls away, she kisses him back causing him to smirk. He takes over, brushing his tong along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Hikaru hesitantly opens her mouth, this being the first time any one has ever kissed her this way. The first thing he did was massage his tong with hers, then he moves his all around in her mouth, causing her to moan. Gin grabs her hips, and pulls her closer to him, she puts her arms around his neck, not wanting this strange feeling to go away. The Kiss lasted a little while before they brake apart. Hikaru turns her face away from him so he can't see how red she is.

"'ey, its ok, I won't laugh at ya", he says making her face him. Hikaru just looks into his now open red eyes, loving the sight, love seeing the feelings he has for her show in them. She then smiles all embarrassment gone just like that and she rests her head on his chest, closing her eyes listening to his steady heart beat.

**With Others**

"What the hell does he want"! Krystina snaps, after they get out of the room that Hikaru and Gin are in. Rufus leans on the wall and closes his eyes.

"He told me about the incident with Aizen and so... He asks if he could live here... That way he can get use to the place and the rules, and also so he can protect her", he answers.

"I don't care about his feelings, lets just kick him out before some thing horrible happens to that poor human", Vincent adds in.

"That's what I thought at first too, but he was telling me about this feeling he gets in his heart when ever she is near him", Rufus says. Kira then puts his hand on his heart and thinks, '_I some what know the feeling, I get it when I look at him_". Rufus looks at him and smiles then says, "That is only there because you want to know your vampiric father, but your too afraid to do it". Kira looks at him smiles nervously and rubs the back of his head.

"Sorry forgot about the link you have to have with us at times", Kira says.

"It has to be strong emotion to cause some thing like that", Krystina says.

"Yes but vampires can't fall in love with humans, so that has gotten me wondering", Rufus says. Every one looks at him confused and Krystina asks, "What do you mean"? Rufus looks at her then to the others and looks back at her and says, "Maybe she can carry our offspring". Then every one looks at one another and the room fills with chatter. Krystina looks at Rufus from the others and says, "I can carry though". Rufus looks at her and shakes his head then replies, "Its different, you are able to carry offspring, but your a vampire, she is a human, and we all also know that Gin isn't actually a full fledged vampire, so you see what I'm getting at here"? She then nods her head and looks over in Vincent's direction, then looks down and sighs.

**Normal pov**

Hikaru and Gin are sitting on the couch, in joying each others company and silence. Hikaru looks at the table in front of her and sighs as many thoughts go through her head.

"Whats wrong"? He asks as he looks at her. Hikaru turns her head to look at him then answers, "I want out of here, I feel like a prisoner even they say I'm not".

"I'll try ta get ya out of here, you just don't know how tough Rufus is ta persuade", Gin replies as he plays with her hair a bit. Hikaru looks down and sighs, she really don't want to be here. Gin sighs, then moves his hand from her hair to put his arm around her and hold her close to him, "Don't worry, it will all work out".

The others all walk in, Gin looks over and stands up facing them, Hikaru looks over also hoping that they aren't going to kick him out.

"We have come to an agreement as to deal with you... Since you have asked me to stay here, we are allowing you, but there is one large condition", Rufus says. Gin looks at him waiting for what the damage is going to be.

"You are not to be around her unless I say so". Gin then grins, pleased with what Rufus has said, and bows then adds, "Understood sir". Hikaru smiles some also glade that Gin isn't going to be lost to her for good, she don't know what she would do with out him, though she don't know him very well. She then stands and walks over to Rufus, bowing her head and saying, "Thanks". She then walks past every one before any of them could say a word to her and walks out into the hall, walking down it a bit then leaning on the wall, looking at her feet deep in thought, "_Great now he has to gain there trust before he can have free rain_". She then sighs, and walks down the hall, walking to the stairs and up them. She walks all the way up to the room she was in before lead down to that room. Hikaru opens the door, walks in and closes it behind her then walks right over to the bed. Sighing some as she sits down.

"I wonder how long this is going to take"? She asks her self, then she leans back and closes her eyes.

**Few hours latter**

Hikaru wakes to a few knocks on the door, she yawns sits up and stretches. She then gets to her feet and walks over to the door, she opens it and her eyes widen, there standing in the hall is Gin, his usual grin on his features. Gin walks in, making Hikaru step back a few feet, then he closes the door behind him.

"Aren't you suppose to be away from me, unless Rufus says so"? Hikaru asks. Gin then turns and looks at her and replies, "Yeah, but do ya think I will follow a simple rule like that"? Gin asks. Hikaru shakes her head, knowing him to that extent, then the thought about Gin turning Kira came to mind, and it now bugs her to know why he had done it.

"Umm... Gin... I was wonder... Why did you turn Kira, he told me that you did"? Hikaru asks kind of nervous about the whole conversation, not knowing if its a touchy one or not. Gin looks at her a bit confused by the question, then the grin comes back and he says, "Well the reason why I had, is because he was going to die if I hadn't. At the time I didn't think that he would want to die at suck a young age".

"Did you know him before hand"? Hikaru asks looking at him.

"No I came across him", Gin answers. Then his grin disappears as he thinks about some thing else.

"I think ya might want ta know how I ended up the way they described me", he says. Hikaru looks at him then walks over to the bed and sits on it, waiting for him to continue, sure she does want to know, yet is it good for her to know that what they said was true about the man, will it change her feelings toward him if he says they are true?

"When I was turned, I was furious, and hated the fact that I was to live for ever, not dieing of old age... Ta me it was a curse", he passes, getting some air. Hikaru looks at him and waits, she just wants to listen to him, to what he has to say.

"When I was going to end my life, the one named Aizen came to me and tole me that there is so much more for me to do then to die.. So I decided ta go with him, and because of that I learnt how ta be a mean person. I became Aizen's second in command, then that faithful day I had come across Kira, at first I was going to leave him there to die, for some reason some thing deep inside me told me ta go and help him. So that's what I did, I waited there, for a very long time, watching the change happen to him as it had happened to me, and wondered if he would hate me as much as I hated my creator, with those thoughts, once he woke, I just left him, afraid that he would despise me for what I had did with out his say in the matter. He didn't even get a glimpse of me before I left, but the vampire fledgling to a vampire bond is what told him who turned him", Gin says.

"So that's your story"? Hikaru asks. Gin nods and looks at her then adds, "100 years later I meat a girl, that's when my ways have changed.. Hikaru you have changed me, every thing that I was, is gone, I want ta start new". Hikaru blushes and looks away, she had never thought any one one tell her such things. Gin smirks and looks at her then asks, "You like what I said"?

"Yes, but its very embarrassing, and the fact is I've never had any one say stuff like that too me before", Hikaru answers still looking away from him.

"Did you doubt me"? Gin asks now wanting to know that.

"No, even after all the bad stuff they said about you, I couldn't doubt any thing about you at all", Hikaru answers as she shakes her head. Gin smirks, then leans over and slowly pushes her to the bed, and goes on top of her.

"Gin"? Hikaru asks blush on her checks as she looks at him.

"Yes"? He asks seductively, then he leans his face in closer to hers. Hikaru don't say award, her heart is beating too fast for her liking and she feels very nervous about this. Gin opens his eyes, revealing his really nice red eyes, then leans down and places his lips gently on hers. Instinct tells her to let him do what he wants, so she puts her arms around his neck as he asks for entrance and she parts her lips letting him have what he wants. They kissed for a little while, then Gin breaks a part letting them both breath.

"I don't know if it is too early or not... But Gin I love you", Hikaru says her arms still around his neck and her checks going blush again.

"I love ya too", he replies. Hikaru smiles then hugs him, hiding her face in his chest, smelling his sweet scent. The two of them stayed like that for a while, after he hugs her back, then some one knocks on her door. Hikaru looks over at the door and looks at Gin concerned. Gin gets up and sits on the bed, then watches as she walks to the door. She looks back at him as she is now standing in front of the door, wondering if she should really open it, he just nods his head. She sighs and opens it, revealing Rufus.

"Y-yes"? She asks trying to keep her cool. Rufus smirks then replies, "I'll let the two of you get away with it this time, but be warned I won't go easy on you next time... Gin I want to talk to you". Hikaru looks down then she opens the door wider and Gin gets off the bed then walks to the door and stops at Hikaru, then replies, "Don't ya worry". Hikaru looks at him and sighs then she watches him and Rufus walk out the door, then down the hall. She closes the door and walks back to her bed, and sits on it then sighs.

"Do I really love a vampire"? She asks herself as she looks at her hands. After a short while she then curls up on the bed, holding one of the pillows at her chest and closes her eyes. She slowly falls asleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Her Protector

Her Protector

**I own the story, but some of the characters I don't own there looks, but there personalities. I also don't own the character named Krystina, she belongs to a friend of mine.**

**Characters I'm using from Bleach**

**Kira**

**Gin**

**Aizen**

**Characters I'm using from Final fantasy**

**Vincent**

**Characters I'm using from Trinity Blood**

**Abel**

**To warn people, there is a lemon in this chapter... And sorry that its so long, this chapter and the next chapter are rather long.**

The next day Hikaru wakes up, stretches, yawns then she sits up and stretches some more. Then she looks around the room and sighs.

"Forgot, I'm no longer at him, I'm wondering what every one is doing there"? Then she jumps off her bed, and walks over to the door, she opens it, and looks down the hall, shivering as she feels some what chilled for some strange reason. She walks down the hall, and stops at the top of the stairs, she then slowly walks down them. As she passes a thing that shows reflections, is shows her wearing nothing but her bra and underwear. Not aware that through out the night she stripped herself in her sleep due to how hot she was.

She walks past doors, down more stairs through more halls, till she reaches the kitchen, shockingly no one has seen her. She walks toward the fridge, opens it and sees that its pretty much empty. Except for a few blood bags, which are meant for vampires to have. Hikaru sighs and grabs an apple and some how manages to see herself.

"Uh-oh", she says. Then she slowly walks around, then to the door. She looks over the corner and sees a group of males coming her way as she peaks through the crack in the door. They are coming to the kitchen to get some thing to drink. She then looks around frantically looking for a place she can hide. She spots a closet door, then bolts over to it, opening it and quickly getting in, as the door to the kitchen opens. She watches them walk over to the fridge, open it, grab the blood bags, and begins drinking them.

"We need more", says Jack one of the ones she recognizes from the introduction that Kira gave her. The others all nod there head, then they turn and walk out of the kitchen, Hikaru looks through the crack to see if there where still some left and with her luck there are, there is still two of them, one of them being Gin. She lets out a silent sigh and leans back, only to hurt her finger on a sharp object. Gin looks over ever so slightly, then looks at the other guy and to his glass, then knocks it over and says, "Ops sorry I dropped my blood". The other vampire looks at him and narrows his eyes, then leaves the room. Gin gets up off the chair that he was sitting on and walks over to the closet doors, he then opens it and grabs her hand then brings her finger to his lips, Hikaru looks at him shocked to the fact that he knew she was there, and still didn't say a word. He grins and puts her finger into his mouth, letting out a small growl of satisfaction from tasting her blood.

"G-Gin"? Hikaru asks after a few minutes, he stops doing what it was that he was doing and says, "I can fight it, but not too sure about the others". Hikaru nods then looks down, for some reason she don't feel that uncomfortable around him, it confuses her.

"Here", Gin says as he givers her his large shirt. Hikaru takes it with out any hesitation and puts it on and says, "Thanks". Just then Krystina walks into the room, she narrows her eyes at Hikaru and Gin and proceeds to the fridge.

"We need more blood bags and food", Gin says looking at her.

"I'll go and get it", Hikaru replies, wanting to get out of the house. Krystina looks at her ans was going to say something, she was interrupted, "Sure as long as you have an escort". Rufus says as he enters the room.

"But Rufus", Krystina protests, he puts his hand up and replies, "Gin to prove yourself you can take her to the town", he says, Krystina's mouth drops and she shakes her head, not believing this, and walks out before he gives her trouble for wanting to speak her mind.

"And Hikaru please do get dressed and no wandering around in nothing but your undergarments", Rufus says with a small smile on his face. Hikaru looks over at Gin then she sighs and looks down, embarrassed about the whole thing. Gin smirks and says, "Lucky you, it was only him and not the others, they might of just jumped you on the spot". Hikaru nods her head and begins to walk. Gin on the other hand stands and watchers her walk away.

"Umm... Are you going to come"? Hikaru asks as she gets to the door and looks back at him. Gin smirks and answers, "Sorry can't, I'm only allowed ta see ya when you are ready to go, remember". Hikaru nods then sighs and walks out of the room, then up the many flights of stairs up to her room. She walks into it, closes the door behind her and takes off the shirt that Gin let her borrow, she then looks at it and asks, "Why do I do that some times... My clothes where suppose to stay on not come off"?

She then brings the shirt to her face and smells it, loving the sent that comes from it, a little too much.

"Wow... He smells great", she says then walks it to the bed and places it down and looks around for her clothes.

"Where"? She asks, then there where a couple of knocks on the door.

"One minute"! She yells, then she walks over to the door and hides herself behind it and opens it to see Kira standing there.

"What"? She asks. He looks at her some what confused to her hiding the way she is and replies, "Krystina told me to give you these clothes, because your going to town and you need to dress properly".

"What do you mean"? Hikaru asks as she takes the clothes from him. She then looks at the clothing and sighs, its a dress, she really hates wearing them, then Kira says, "Girls have to dress like girls here, whether they want to or not, especially when going into town". She sighs then closes the door and yells, "Thanks"! She wlaks over to the other door, hopping that its the bathroom, and when she opens it she smiles, it is. She walks into it and closes the door, then walks over to the shower and turns it on, then she gets out of the little amount of fabric that she is wearing and gets in.

Once she is finished her shower, she grabs two towels and wraps her hair in one and her body in the other, then she walks out of the bathroom, with both her undergarments and dress. She then dries her body, and puts her bra and panties on, then looks at the dress and scowls at it.

"Why does it have to be a dress, I don't even know how to put this stupid thing on". She wraps herself in her towel again and walks to the door, opens it and looks down the hall, saying the name of the only person she can see.

"Gin"! He stops and looks over at her then walks over to her when he sees her wave him over.

"What"? He asks once he gets to her.

"Do you know where Krystina is"? Hikaru asks.

"Yeah she had an around to run, why"? Gin answers.

"This may sound a bite weird but... I don't know how to put the dress on", Hikaru answers and blushes about it.

"If you really need the help, I do know how to put dresses on", Gin answers. She looks at him rather oddly, "You do"? He smirks and nods his head then says, "I don't try them on, I've helped others put them on".

"Girlfriends"? Hikaru asks as she narrows her eyes at him.

"No", Gin answers.

"Play things"? Hikaru asks.

"No", Gin answers his grin getting wider.

"They are woman that needed the help just as ya do, I had no sexual interest in them one bit". Hikaru just narrows her eyes at him and moves so she can let him in, once he walks in, she closes the door. Gin walks over to the dress, picks it up then looks over at her and grins.

"What"? She asks with blush on her cheeks.

"Come, let me help", he says calmly... Too calmly. Hikaru hesitantly walks over to him, and looks down, she really does like him, but something in her gut is telling her to stay away from him, she has no clue why.

"Now turn around and take the towel off", he says still way too calmly. She just looks at him, then looks to the side, he frowns at this.

"What? Don't ya trust me"? He asks, as he cups her chin and makes her look at him. Once her eyes meet his he smiles, seeing in her eyes the fear and nervousness of something happening. Hikaru moves her eyes down feeling as though he is staring in her very soul.

"I do... But I'm...", he just shakes his head and smiles then replies, "Don't worry I can refrain from doing something like that ta ya". Then she looks back into his eyes shocked, that he knew.

"I'm S-sorry", she says in a low tone, though she knows he heard it.

"Don't be, ya are allowed to worry", he says.

"For ya are a girl, and I'm a boy". Hikaru just looks over and sighs, as much as she does like him, she still does some what fear him, for what he is, and really not knowing him. Then this made her wonder, was this man once what the others where telling her, did he really not care about any one, sure he hinted it, but he never said it.

"Please just trust me, turn then take the towel off, I promise I will not do anything to make ya feel uncomfortable", he says.

"_You all ready do make me feel that way... Just being around me, that is_", Hikaru thinks. Then she slowly turns to where her back is facing him, and lets to towel drop to the floor. Gin looks her up and down, loving the view, refrains from touching her, as much as he itches to.

"Now you will not need the bra for this style of dress", he says. Hikaru looks to the ground and thought maybe she should let him do one thing since he is helping her. She don't know where she got the courage to say these words.

"Can you unclip me"? She asks, shockingly she don't feel scared at all about him doing this. Gin grins and reaches for the back of the bra and unclips the three clips and watches her take it off, and letting it fall to the ground. He he reaches his arms over her shoulder making the dress go in front of her and says, "Now I do believe you can put the dress on yourself, but not able to tie it in the back". Hikaru takes the dress in her hands and slowly gets dressed in front of him, still with her back to him. Once done, Gin then begins to tie it.

"K, Done", he says when he finishes the job. Then he begins to walk toward the door, but stops as Hikaru grabs his arm on the way by. He slightly turns his head to look at her.

"W-why didn't

you..."? She asks. Gin smiles then replies, "If I did then they wouldn't let me near you... whether you in joyed it or not". Hikaru lets go of his shirt, and looks down to the ground and says, "Oh". Gin turns around and smirks, then he puts his hands on her shoulders and puts his mouth to her ear and says, "Don't worry, I;m not one to easily give up". Then he kisses her cheek and turns then walks out the door, closing it behind him. Hikaru staring at the now closed door, hand on her cheek, is dazed then she snaps out of it then thinks, "_I don't see anything not to trust about the man... He's every thing I've dreamt about_". Then she slowly walks over to the door and opens it, walks into the hall and looks around as if she where crossing a street, then she fixes her eyes on Gin's back and watches him disappear into his room, which seems to be just down the hall from hers. She sighs when her stomach growls,

Man am I ever hungry", she says as she rubs her stomach. Then she walks down the hall and stops at the stairs, and looks down them and sighs once more before walking down them. She walks to the kitchen and looks all over the place and managed to find a bag of chips, she takes it then opens it and walks to the living room while eating them. She walks into the room and sits down on a chair, then looks around and sighs.

"I wonder where every one is"? Then she hears foot steps coming toward the room, she looks over and there stands Rufus, looking at her, then he smiles.

"Sorry about no food", he says as he notices the chip bag she was eating. Hikaru shakes her head and stands then says, "No its ok". Rufus then walks over to her and whispers, "If Gin does anything, you let me know". Hikaru nods not really wanting to tell him, but having to because after all he is the head of the vampires in this place. He then turns and begins to walk.

"Rufus, um, how long and I allowed out"? Hikaru asks. He stops then turns to look at her and says, "For how ever long you want". Then Hikaru looks down and sighs, wondering what this little trip has in store for her. Then Rufus walks to the door and before leaving he says, "Oh yeah, Gin is all most ready to go".

Hikaru stands there for a while after Rufus has left, just in her own thoughts, wondering what life has in store for her now, she is living a complicated life and now, well she don't have to go to work or anything, the head of the house provides for her as he does for all the others. She then walks out into the hall and decides to go to the front doors, so off she goes down the long hall, she then stops her eyes go wide, she never imagined Gin wearing a really nice suit, its a black and silver suit witch really matches his hair.

"Wow... Gin", she says. Gin looks over at her and smiles then walks over to her then says, "I also have to be a gentlemen, so I can't act like I normally do".

"Why do we have to dress this way... Isn't it a bit much"? Hikaru asks.

"Its because of the elder vampires, its a rule", Gin replies.

"Vampires", Hikaru says looking down at the ground, she is scared of the thought that this place is meant for them, not humans at all.

"Hey, don't ya worry, there are other humans, plus other creatures out there too", Gin says. Hikaru lightens up a bit, but still weary of the thought 'what could they be', and even where they are. Krystina then walks to the end of the hall near the front door and hides there listening to them.

"Come on its time to get going", Gin says, as he turns to walk, but was stopped by Hikaru, grabbing his arm, and says, "Please... Promise me this one thing, that you will protect me"? Krystina's eyes widen as she sees something else happen. Gin brings Hikaru into a hug and says, "I promise".

"All right then, that said, lets get going", Gin says grabbing Hikaru's hand and dragging her out the door, before leaving he looks over to where the other two are and smiles.

"What the hell was that... He don't make promises", Krystina says. Then she turns around and slightly jumps, Rufus smiles at this as he is the cause of her sudden jolt and says, "Tell me you didn't see it, what was surrounding the two of them"? Krystina then looks down and sighs.

"I did, but its Gin... The monster, why does he get some one where the rest of us can't have one person in our lives"? Rufus puts his hand on her shoulder then replies, "What your looking for could be right under your nose, but right now with her around we have the greatest weapon". Krystina then sighs and looks back to the door and thinks, "_But I am so jealous of a human_".

"Do you have any money on you"? Gin asks. Hikaru nods her head as she looks around, its the first time she has been in a place like this.

"You want to go shopping before we get what us vampires need"? Gin asks. Hikaru looks down, she never really thought of that. Four hours go by before they reach there destination, once they get there, Hikaru looks around and her jaw drops. She sees really nice fancy stuff, and the people, they are all wearing really nice dresses and suits alike. Even some of the people she can kind of tell that they aren't human, just with the way they walk, and some have different appearances. Gin looks at her and smiles. They both walk to different stores and Hikaru had rarely bought stuff, nothing really interested her, now though the two of them are sitting at a type of restaurant. Hikaru is eating food that tastes really well.

Once she is finished half the plate she looks at Gin and narrows her eyes, he has been staring at her for the longest time.

"Whats wrong"? She asks. Gin smiles and replies, "Nothing".

"Then why is it that you keep staring at me the way you are"? Hikaru asks.

"Oh its just fascinating watching humans eat, sorry about that", Gin answers scratching the back of his head, and letting lose that some thing else seems to be bothering him.

"What"? She asks. Gin looks at her oddly to that question.

"Sorry, its just I seen some worry", Hikaru says.

"Oh that, its just I couldn't help myself from thinking that your in this mess because of me", Gin says. Hikaru shakes her head, then sighs and replies, "Things happen whether we want them to or not", she says then gets up and walks over to him and put her arms around him and whispers, "I'm glade, though that I am in this mess, I get to spend time with you, and if none of this happened I would never have met you". Gin smiles then puts his hand onto her arm and says, "Yeah your right about that". Then Hikaru kisses his neck. Gin stands and turns to face her then kisses her on the lips. Hikaru loving the feeling yet feeling like they are being watched, she looks over and sees some one watching them. She then tries to hide herself feeling very uncomfortable. Gin looks over and narrows his eyes, then growls silently, though loud enough for her to hear.

"Come lets get going", Gin says. Hikaru nods her head, she feels protected by him, and she isn't afraid when he is around. Once she looks back after they have been walking for a little bit, that feeling faded, the man was following them now.

"Gin, he's behind us", Hikaru whispers, as she takes hold of his shirt, and shakily clutches it. Gin ignores the man, and walks, Hikaru by his side, the man still following them. After a few more minutes, not feeling that threatened by the man she lets go of Gin's shirt but walks very close beside him. Gin then sighs and turns around then lunges at the man, and pins him to the ground. Hikaru walks over to them then freezes when she sees the man lick his lips at her, she shutters and takes a step back.

"Don't you dare look at her in any way"! Gin snaps.

"Why, its not like she is yours.. I bet you couldn't even get near her neck", says the man. Gin smiles and replies, "Sorry but right now I can't prove you wrong".

"See what did I tell you, she needs some one like me, not a chicken shit just like you", the man says laughing. Then the man pushes Gin off, and he lunges for Hikaru, wanting to make her his and no one elses. He knocks her down before she could turn and run, him leaning over looking at her as he sits on top of her.

"Why don't you come with a real man, sweat heart", he says as he licks his lips looking at her delicate neck. Hikaru shutters and closes her eyes, not wanting him to see her in fear then she says. "No"!

"That man there isn't even a pure blooded vampire", the man replies a frown on his features at the word she had told him. Hikaru opens her eyes and looks at the man before saying, "He's more of a vampire then you ever will". Gin looks at her shocked, after getting up, no one has ever tried defending him before. He walks over to the two of them, eyes narrowed, picks up the man with one hand and tosses him to the wall with ease, creating an indent in the wall. Hikaru quickly gets up and runs over to Gin hiding behind him.

"He isn't a man if he can't even bite you", the man replies as he pulls himself out of the wall and slowly walks back over to the two of them.

"Hey, if it wasn't for a trust factor with some one, I would gladly let him claim me as his", Hikaru says, just wanting the man to shut the hell up and to leave her the hell alone.

"Not good enough", the man replies. Gin narrows his eyes and says, "Ok this is enough, stop this before some one gets hurt".

"Ha.. You make me laugh, your the one that will get hurt", the man says, then he lunges at Gin. Before he could reach Gin, he pushes Hikaru aside, so that she didn't get caught up in the fight. The two of them fought for a while, Hikaru yells, "Stop it dammit, I have chosen Gin since the first time I meet him"! Gin looks over at Hikaru shocked at her words, and the man looks at Gin then asks, "Hey, aren't you one of Aizen's men"? Gin looks over at the man and nods, then the man says, "Sorry", then leaves before Gin could say any thing else. Gin sighs then looks over at Hikaru and asks, "Are you sure you want to chose me"? Hikaru shyly nods her head, then looks down. Smirking, Gin walks over to her and cups her chin, forcing her to look at him then says, "Then let them know that". Hikaru nods her head and looks down again.

"We need to get the blood", she says trying to get this situation away from her, at least for the time being. Gin nods then turns and begins walking, Hikaru looks at him then smiles some what and follows he hind him still nervous because of what she had said and admitted, was it such a good idea or was it not? The two of them walked for a while, then suddenly Gin stops walking, Hikaru not paying attention to where she is going she walks right into him.

"What is it"? She asks looking at him.

"Them", Gin says and points towards the group of people. Hikaru follows his pointed finger toward them, and she tries to hide herself behind him more so then she all ready is. The group looks over, smiles and makes there way to them. The group surrounds the two laughing and talking and making strange noises.

"Wow.. Gin you landed yourself a lovely human", says one of them. Hikaru moves closer to him in fear of not knowing what type of creature they are.

"Why is your kind pestering us"? Gin asks.

"Oh no reason, just that this girl here has an odd sent to her", says one of them walking closer to the two of them. Gin narrows his eyes and growls then turns and snaps as he hits the man away, "Don't you dare touch her you filthy werwolves"! Hikaru grabs the back of Gin's shirt, fearing them even more now.

"_Werwolves, why does it have to be them_", she thinks. Gin growls then yells, "Get the hell out of here, before I call Aizen"! They all put horrified looks on there faces and they all say at the same time, "We are very sorry". Then they all leave. Trembling Hikaru grabs the back of Gin's shirt and asks, "What is so special about me"? Gin turns his head some what to the side and replies, "I don't know".

Hikaru puts her forehead on his back and asks. "Please don't let any of them harm me". Gin slightly opens his eyes to this and replies, "Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you".

Hikaru lets of of his shirt and he turns around then hugs her in an attempt to comfort the poor human.

"We should get the blood bags and get back before Rufus gets worried", Gin quietly says after a few minutes. Hikaru looks up at him and smiles seeing his really nice red eyes, the eyes she loves to see and is disappointed when he don't have them open.

"Gin your...", she was interrupted by him kissing her. He breaks it then replies, "I know you like them so I thought I'd be nice". Hikaru nods her head then replies, "Yeah we should go and get them". Gin nods then turns and starts walking, Hikaru follows close behind him. She looks down at his hand and gets the urge to grab it, shockingly to her she does, she hesitantly reaches out and grabs his hand, hoping that he don't pull his hand away. Gin looks at her then smiles, and tightens his fingers around her hand. Hikaru then grins and closes her eyes, loving the feeling that she if getting by just holding hands. The two of them walked to the blood store, and ordered about a hounded or so bags, then they walked out after receiving them. Hikaru looks at the bag then frowns.

"We forgot to get my kind of food", she says.

"We can do that tomorrow morning, if you would like", Gin says. Hikaru smiles and nods her head then the rest of the way back to the house was silent. As soon as they walked through the door, Jason was there, he grabs the bag and runs off with them as if he where a savage that hasn't eaten in months.

"Well Hikaru, up to your room, I need to talk to Gin about some important matters", Rufus says.

"Is this about the werwolves"? Hikaru asks. Rufus nods his head then asks, "How did you know"?

"We had a meeting with a few of them in town", Gin answers. Rufus nods his head and looks at Hikaru then says, "I know why, I'll send for Vincent to protect you". Hikaru looks at him rather oddly and then she looks at Gin, Rufus then turns and starts to walk.

"Wait, could I have Gin as my guard, I kind of trust him more"? She asks. Rufus stops then turns his head to look at her then he looks at Gin and says, "I don't see a problem in that". Hikaru then looks at Gin and smiles, she is going to love this.

"Head back up, I'll be up ta see that ya are all right", Gin says as he starts to walk, following Rufus. Hikaru sighs, then starts toward her room.

"You are going to be staying in her room starting tonight", Rufus says. Gin looks at him shocked.

"Why is that if ya don't mind me askin'"? Gin asks as they walk into Rufus's office.

"Well, it has to do with her", Rufus says. Gin sits down in the chair after he sits down in his large chair on the other side of the desk.

Hikaru walks to her bedroom door, and opens it, sighing loudly as she closes it behind her. She walks over to her dresser right away and opens the drawers, she pulls out some pyjamas, then walks to the bathroom that's attacked to her room, and closes the bathroom door behind her, getting into the shower, after undressing. She's been in the shower for a while, she turns the water off and steps out, grabbing a towel then wrapping her hair in it, then takes the other one and starts to dry herself off.

Once she is done that she puts her pyjamas on and dries her hair then walks to the door. She sighs some and opens it, intently her eyes land on Gin laying on his back his hands behind his head and his eyes wide open looking at the ceiling, a frown on his lips as he looks deep in thought. Hikaru walks over to the bed and stands at the side, and asks, "Is everything all right"? He looks over at her and his grin appears on his face.

"Everything is just fine", he says then he sits up, scooting back so his back is against the back at of the bed.

"That's good", Hikaru sits down, now feeling slightly nervous for some reason. She looks at the ground staring at her feet, wondering how things ended up this way.

"We should get some sleep", Gin says as he looks at her, something building deep down inside him.

"Yeah we should", Hikaru replies as she lays on the bed, bringing the covers over her. Gin looks at her for a moment then also goes under the covers, still staring at the ceiling. They laid there in silence for a while, then Gin asks, "Are ya tired"?

"Not really you"? Hikaru asks. Gin moves as does she so they can face each other then answers, "No". Not realizing that the two of them where only inches apart, they stared at one another for the longest time. Gin then leans in and kisses her, sliding his hand through her damp hair making the kiss deeper, startled at first Hikaru brings herself closer to him, not caring where this is going to lead.

Not interrupting the kiss, Gin moves the two of them, where he is comfortably positioned between her legs and her on her back. They part for air, and nothing said as Gin gently moves his hand down her body, feeling every inch, the feeling deep down in side him getting worse at the touch. He slides his hand up her shirt, then claims her lips once more. He trails his fingers along her sensitive soft skin, and around one breast before giving it the attention it so screamed for. Rolling the end of her nipple in his fingers, and tugging ever so slowly, gaining a silent moan from her, and her body shifting under him, in anticipation.

Ever so slightly he rubs himself against her, making her moan even louder as he no longer has claim over her lips, but is now kissing and nibbling her neck. His hand now over at the other breast, playing with it. He reaches a soft spot on her neck and she hollers out, he grins at this and keeps at it. After a while, he stops what he is doing and grabs the bottom of her shirt, and slowly pulls it up as she allows him to by shifting her torso so it don't get stuck between her and the bed. He takes it off of her and tosses it to the floor, smiling down at her seeing her rosy cheeks.

Then he pulls off his own shirt and tosses it to the ground with hers, and leans back down, claiming her lips yet again, his hand back at her breast. Hikaru ventures her hand over his back, sides and chest, moving it down, she was aiming for his bottoms when he stops her.

"No, yer not ready for that", he simply says. Hikaru's face flushes more and she turns her head away embarrassed that he knew.

"Don't ya worry, there will be a time when ya are ready to pleasure me", Gin says as he leans down and kisses down her jaw line, over her neck, and ventures further, kissing over her collar bone. Hikaru gasps when one of her nipples is sucked into his mouth, his tongue moving over her erected nipple. He then trails his hand down her stomach, and to her heat, rubbing his hand through her fabric, getting pleasant moans to escape her throat, as she tries to hold them back. He then moves to the other breast giving it the same treatment as the other. Then he slides his hand down her pants, feeling her moist panties, then grins against her skin. He rubs her through the fabric for a while. He then claims her lips once more as he moves the fabric aside, and he plays with her wet folds, before slipping one finger into her, causing her back to arch ever so slightly to the new feeling.

He pumps his finger in and out of her, as he kisses down her jaw line again aiming for that same spot on her neck. As he finds it again, he shoves a second finger into her, her walls tightening around them as its foreign to her this new feeling that is coming over her. She moans and bucks her hips against his hand, letting him know that she is comfortable with this now. Shortly after he shoves a third finger into her, she winces in pain as her walls tighten once more around him painfully this time. Gin claims her lips as he slowly moves his fingers in and out, to let her adjust. When she bucks her hips against his hand again, he then begins his pace once more. A short while after that she starts to uncontrollably move against him, as she feels her climax hitting her.

"G-Gin I...", she then screams as it was too late for her to warn him, she lets her fluid escape and coat his figures. Gin smiles as he pulls his hand out from under her pants, bringing it up to his face, looking at her seductively as he slowly licks her juices off his fingers. Hikaru shifts under him, wanting his tongue on her, any where on her, not teasing her like this. She groans as he finishes and he looks down at her a grin on his features.

"Patience is the key my dear", he says chuckling some to her inpatients. Her cheeks go redder as she says, "But I want you now, really bad". Gin growls at that, loving the sound in her voice, she is being demanding and he loves it.

"Oh alright", he replies, as he pulls her pants and panties off, tossing them to the floor, and removing his own. She looks at him, blushing ferociously to the new sight before her, she loves it, it turns her on more to see the size of him, even though she has never seen a man's part before. Though she loves it, she still knows that she isn't ready to give him the same pleasure that he gave her, it makes her happy that he don't mind. He leans down, claiming her lips as he eases his member inside her, causing her to wince in pain, once done he pauses to let her adjust to him. Trailing soft kisses from her lips, down her jaw bone, and to her neck, wanting to mark her as he should. He is going to claim her here and now, at this point no one is going to stop him. He kisses and nibbles her neck, where he is planing on biting, still waiting for her to let him know she is ready. She then starts to buck her hips against him, moaning as an intense feel of pleasure is going through her, and even more so when he thrusts into her, both of which matching each others pace. As she is moaning, whimpering and groaning in pleasure he takes this opportunity to let his fangs extend and he slowly sinks them into her soft skin. All sounds stop on her end at the sudden feeling of pain, but getting washed away by the feeling of there love making.

Not long after, she starts to moan some more, even more intense feeling flowing through her very being.

There love making lasted for a little while, then Hikaru tosses her head back and moans his name rather loudly, after he pulls his fangs out of her neck, which left a strange mark, showing that she is officially his and his alone. Coming to his climax, he also moans her name, and his seed fills her as both of there fluids mix together, making a mess of the bed, neither of them caring.

Gin lays on his back, catching his breath, letting his heart calm from all the excitement and pleasure that he had just went through, a really large grin on his face. Hikaru rolls on her side and looks at him, smiling some, her cheeks flushed due to what they had just done, then she asks, "Why did you bite me"? He looks at her, his grin going to only a smile, and he places his hand on the mark then rubs it.

"Now no one should bug you, this is proving that your mine", he answers. Hikaru then smiles wider, and places her hand on his, liking that idea of being his, knowing that its got nothing to do with owning her, but to prove that he loves her.

"I love you Gin", she unknowingly says out loud. Hikaru eyes widen at this, then he leans in and kisses her, "I love you too, Hikaru". Hikaru then moves herself where she is flush with his body, as if there where made for one another, and drifts off to sleep rather quickly in his arms, her head on his chest. Gin gently combing her hair with his fingers, smiles at her then shortly after he too closes his eyes, knowing he should get some rest if he were to have all his strength back.


	5. Chapter 5 Kidnapped For The Second Time

Kidnapped for a second time

**I own the story, but some of the characters I don't own there looks, but there personalities. I also don't own the character named Krystina, she belongs to a friend of mine.**

**Characters I'm using from Bleach**

**Kira**

**Gin**

**Aizen**

**Characters I'm using from Final fantasy**

**Vincent**

**Rufus**

**(Forgot to put him in the last one as well)**

**Characters I'm using from Trinity Blood**

**Abel**

**Again sorry about the long chapter**

The next morning Hikaru wakes to some one knocking on the door. She groans but settles back down on Gin's chest not wanting this moment to end. Then the knocking echoes through the room again.

"Go away"! She sleepily says. Then the sound of the door opening fills the air, Krystina walks into the room, and instantly her eyes widen at the sight she sees. Gin laying in bed, with Hikaru cuddling with him. She then narrows her eyes and says, "Come on Rufus wants to talk to you Gin". Hikaru groans then looks at Gin, and kisses his chin. Krystina groans inwardly at that and says, "Hurry up". She stands there staring at them, waiting for Gin to get out of bed.

"It's a bit difficult to get out with ya standing there. I ave ta get dressed", Gin says as he looks at Krystina, then smiles when she looks at him in disbelief.

"You did her and you stayed"? She asks shocked.

"That's what happens if yer in love with some one", Gin says as he sits up after Hikaru moves over, and keeps her covered. Krystina groans then turns and starts walking.

"Oh and you should take a shower before you go and see Rufus", Krystina says before she closes the door behind her. Gin forces himself out of bed, he didn't want the time with his girl now that he marked her for good, to be interrupted but what more can he do when he has to go and talk to the head of the home. He starts walking towards the bathroom door, that is attached to Hikaru's room, then he stops mid way there, and looks back, "Would ya like to join me"? Hikaru then sits up, letting the blankets fall from her bare chest and she looks over at him. She was mid way through a stretch when she groans and slightly leans over. Gin looks at her concerned then asks, "Are ya ok"?

Hikaru smiles then looks over at him once more and says, "Yes I'll be fine, just a bit sore though".

"Sorry if it was me", Gin says a little disappointed.

"Oh, no, no Gin, it wasn't you at all... Mother told me that the first time will be the more painful", Hikaru smiles, trying to make Gin feel better.

"So yer not going to join me"? He asks after nodding at her in understanding.

"No, sorry", Hikaru answers. Then he gathers his clothes before heading to the bathroom. Hikaru looks down, then wonders if what every one told her about having sex is true that it causes you to bleed the first time. She then moves the covers up a bit so she can look and her eyes widen, there is a red spot lingering there slightly over to the side where she had been laying.

"Now I have to change the sheets", then she runs her hand over the red spot. She then sighs and lays back holding the blankets closer to her face, as she can smell his scent on them then she says, "At least he was gentle, I would have thought that he was going to be rather rough". As she smells his sweet scent she ended up dozing again and falls back to sleep.

By the time she woke up, Gin had come out of the bathroom, walked to the bed, smiled down at her, then kissed her cheek. Then he walked out, and seen Rufus, then she wakes when he closes the door behind him as he walks back into the room. She looks over after groaning some for waking up, then sits up, holding the covers over her chest as she is now embarrassed to show any thing to him. He walks over to her with a frown on his face to this then says, "Ya don' alf' ta be so modest".

"I know, but still..", Hikaru says as she blushes some and looks away. Gin chuckles at this, cups her chin then kisses her lightly on lips then opens his eyes and locks his with hers.

"Well, Rufus wanted ta see me, ta let me know, if I keep protecting ya I won' alf' ta be watched", he says then turns his head away from her.

"Really"? Hikaru asks.

"Ya, really", Gin answers then he gets up and walks over to the end of the bed and turns to face her, eyes still open.

"So ya still want to go to town"? Gin asks. Hikaru's eyes widen, then she nods her head and says, "Yes of coarse I do". Then she gets up with the blankets wrapped around herself. Gin intently spots the red spot on the bed and frowns some, he wasn't as gentle as he wanted to be. Then he looks at her and narrows his eyes in amusement.

"Ya don't alf' ta walk around covered", he says. Hikaru looks over at him and smiles, "Keep dreaming". Gin then smiles a wicked smile and replies, "One of my dreams came true". Hikaru blushes and looks away, gaining a chuckle from Gin.

"Dress", was all he said.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me", Hikaru stats as she then heads for the closet, looking in to see tones of dresses, all in different fashions. She groans at the sight of it, but chooses a dress that is red and black, then pulls it out. She then heads for the bathroom door, stopping at the dresser and turns to look at Gin.

"Does this dress require a bra"? She asks blushing some because she should know this.

"Yes, but if ya don't want to wear one, only I'll know", Gin says while his grin gets wider to the mere thought of her not wearing a bra for him.

"And now why would I do such a thing"? Hikaru asks.

"Because ya love me", Gin simply replies. Hikaru then looks at him and smiles still as she goes through the dresser and pulls out some panties and a bra, looking over and showing him it, causing him to frown. She smirks at this then starts for the bathroom door.

"I won't be long", she says. He nods before turning around and heading for the door. Hikaru walks into the bathroom and sighs as she leans against the door. She then lets the blankets drop, and thinks back to the feeling he gave her when he was inside her, then she closes her eyes as she trails her hands down to her heat, and moans as she places two fingers inside herself, imagining her's being his.

After she touches a sore spot she stops and groans, she looks down and her eyes widen, there is blood on her fingers.

"That can't be right... Can it"? She asks herself, she then walks over to the tub, turns on the water and stands under it after getting it the right temperature. Hikaru stands under the water, letting it soak her, as she feels her stomach for some reason, her eyes then widen as she has a brief thought about her being pregnant, but quickly shook that thought aside as she figured that it would be impossible for her and a vampire to have a child.

Hikaru finishes her shower then, dries herself off, and looks at her bra after putting on her underwear, wondering if she should or shouldn't. She just shrugs her shoulders, then puts it on, she don't want any thing to else to happen, because of that brief thought that went through her head. She then fully dresses herself, and dries her hair then brushes it. She then walks to the bathroom door, and opens it. She looks around in the bedroom and smiles when she sees Gin leaning on the door frame of the open bedroom door, He then holds out his arm smiling at her, his eyes now closed. She smiles at him then walks over to him, hocking her arm with his.

The two of them walk down the many flights of stairs then to the front doors. Hikaru had unlatched her arm from Gin's the moment she sees Rufus standing by the door. They walk over to him and he smiles at them.

"Be careful the two of you", he says eyeing Hikaru. Gin just nods his head and opens the door, Rufus says after realizing something, "Be double safe, Hikaru". After the door closes, she just ignores what he had to say and latches to Gin's arm again a slight giggle sound coming from her as she walks beside him.

"Yer sure in a good mood", Gin says. Hikaru looks at him and holds his arm tighter then grins as she rests her head on his shoulder. The two of them where heading off rather quickly when there names being called stopped them. The two of them look back, and Gin narrows his eye brows as he sees Krystina and Vincent walking there way.

"What do you two want"? Gin asks. Krystina looks at Hikaru then narrows her eyes seeing her latched so tightly to his arm.

"We are going with you", Krystina simply says, as she smirks at him.

"Why"? Gin asks.

"She needs protection from you, so that's just what I'm going to do", Krystina says. Vincent just nods, not wanting to get into the middle of it.

"What ever", Gin replies a bit annoyed. Hikaru smiles, then Krystina takes her and yanks her away from Gin, he groans, at the sudden loss of contact.

"Why do I need protection from him"? Hikaru asks.

"Lets start walking and I'll tell you", Krystina says, then the two girls start, while the two men look at them in disbelief.

"I told her not to bother", Vincent says. Gin just shrugs his shoulders.

"The werewolves are after you, so the double protection the better... And besides some one has to protect you from him", Krystina says as she leans in and whispers the last part into Hikaru's ear.

"Why are the werewolves after me"? Hikaru asks.

"We don't know, that's why we are wanting to protect you", Vincent says.

"Oh and when we get to the village, you boys can go and talk, while us girls have some fun", Krystina says, knowing why she came along, not just because of the werewolves, but because she has this strange feeling about Hikaru, since she has seen her that morning.

"Hold on a second, Why am I the one that has to leave her side, I'm suppose to protect her"? Gin asks, stopping the group.

"Come Gin, you don't want to stop her from having a good time, do you now? We just want some girl talk", Krystina says. Gin narrows his eyes and starts walking again. The group started walking again because of him moving. After a while, Hikaru looks down and walks as close to Gin as possible, when he sees this he just smiles.

The rest of the walk was silent, as soon as they reached there way down town, Krystina takes Hikaru away.

Gin watches the two girls leaving, and he balls his hands into fists, he don't want to see his mate to leave his side ever and it bothers him that he has no choice but to let her get taken away.

"Don't worry, nothing is going to happen", Vincent says, placing a hand on his shoulder. Gin looks at him, shrugs Vincent's hand off, then says, "Sorry, I just don't trust any of you with her".

"Yeah but if you haven't noticed, we don't trust her with you... When your involved, something bad is bound to happen", Vincent says. Gin sighs, then sits down on the bench that just seemed to come out of no where for them.

"Besides, did the two of you have sex unprotected"? Vincent asks, as he stands there looking at the silver haired man.

"Yes, point being", Gin answers.

"I think you know just like the rest of us, the fact that she might be able to have our children, with that, also other creatures children as well", Vincent says.

Gin sits though in sort of a daze, thinking about the fact that she might be pregnant, he had not thought about that factor, and before the deed was done, Rufus had told him about the possibility.

"So she is taking Hikaru to the doctors, to see if she is or isn't"? Gin asks, now looking out of his daze, yet still shocked at the same time.

"She might be, I'm not sure", Vincent says as he too sits down on the bench.

"And if she is, then you and every one under Rufus's command has to protect her with everything we have left". Gin nods then leans back and looks up then sighs, "_Should of put it on, when I had thought of it, stupid me_".

"_Oh well, whats done is done_", Gin thinks, then he looks at Vincent.

"Where are you taking me"? Hikaru asks a little concerned, she don't want to be away from Gin for a long time, it don't feel right being away from him now.

"Taking you to get you checked", Krystina answers, dragging Hikaru by the arm.

"Checked for what"? Hikaru asks, looking at her now.

"To see if your pregnant", Krystina answers. Hikaru's face pals at this and she stops the two of them from walking.

"What"? She asks unsure about this.

"You had sex with Gin, unprotected... And Rufus believes you are capable of having any creature baby", Krystina says as she now looks at Hikaru. Hikaru then looks down and lets Krystina drag her to the hospital. She was quit the whole time there, she couldn't get herself out of the whole shock to the fact that it is possible for her to get pregnant and that the feeling she got when she was in the shower.

Krystina drags her to the counter then says, "This is an emergency, we want to see if this human is pregnant". The girl behind the counter looks over and her eyes widen, human, that is wearing a dress, that is with a vampire, and might be pregnant.

"Go to room 333", the man says. Krystina nods then drags Hikaru down the hall to the elevator then into it, she hits floor 3 and up they go.

"I... I can't be", Hikaru says as she places her hands on her stomach. Krystina looks at her and frowns.

"You just might be", Krystina replies. Hikaru groans, and leans against the wall, not wanting it to be true, she isn't ready to have a child. When the elevator stops, Krystina grabs Hikaru's arm and drags her down the hall. Stopping at a door and she opens it, then walks in, a doctor already in the room with an object in his hands.

"Hikaru, sit", Krystina says as she leads her to the chair.

"Is she all right"? The man asks.

"Yeah she will be fine", Krystina says as Hikaru sits in the chair, still in a daze from the whole situation. The doctor walks over and lifts the dress above her stomach, not showing anything higher. Hikaru looks at the screen after the doctor places the weird device on her stomach, her eyes widen seeing inside her. The device is so sophisticated, that you can see the egg itself with in her. There are also white, all most silver sperm cells swimming around, then slowly entering the eggs, two of them.

"Wow they are still alive", the doctor says.

"That's just so amazing", Hikaru whispers. Then the three of them watch as more of the cells enter the eggs.

"Does this mean..."? Hikaru asks now looking at the doctor.

"Yes, but there is still a huge probability that the children won't survive", the doctor says as he takes the device off of her and hands her a clothe to take the gel off her stomach.

"Children, you mean I might have twins"? Hikaru asks. The doctor nods his head, Hikaru sighs and whips the stuff off and groans.

"But we have to make sure that the only one who has sex with you is the owner of these sperm cells", the doctor says.

"Gin", Krystina growls under her breath.

"Gin... You mean him"? The doctor asks.

"Yes", Krystina says, then she leans against the wall.

"Is he still around"? The doctor asks.

"Yes he and Vincent are waiting some where down town for us", Krystina answers.

"That's amazing, to think he is staying", the doctor says, then he looks at Hikaru's neck and his eyes widen. He sees the mark that Gin left on her to show she is his.

"Well any way, your going to have to come back and see me so I can check to see if it is permanent", the doctor says as he shakes his head.

"Ok how much time"? Krystina asks.

"Well since this hasn't happened before, a weeks time with each visit", the doctor says. Krystina nods her head, Hikaru gets off the chair. She puts her hand on her stomach and then looks at the doctor.

"So come back", he says.

Hikaru walks over to Krystina and then looks over at the doctor once more then nods her head, not being able to talk because of all that is going on.

"Lets go and find the boys", Krystina says as she turns and walks out of the room, Hikaru follows.

The two of them walk out of the hospital and walk down the road before Hikaru says a word.

"What about you and Vincent"? Hikaru asks. Krystina looks at her confused and asks, "What"?

"Are the two of you mated"? Hikaru asks.

"I want to be, but I don't know about him, hell I don't know if he even likes me", Krystina says.

"You want me to find out"? Hikaru asks. Krystina looks at her wide eyed and shakes her head then says, "If you talked to him, Gin would get jealous".

"No I don't think so", Hikaru says.

"I do, you don't know him too well", Krystina replies. The two of them continue walking in silence after that. They walked like that for a few more minutes before spotting Gin and Vincent sitting at what looks like a cafe shop.

"Be where the werewolves are here", Krystina whispers to Hikaru. Hikaru sighs then makes her way over to the boys, and hugs Gin from behind, she had missed him for that short while she was away from him.

"Hello there", Gin says with a smile on his features. Hikaru hides her face in his neck, not knowing how to tell him. Gin frowns to the way his mate is acting, then stands still with her latched to him. He unwraps her arms from around him and he turns around and faces her.

"What is it"? He asks knowing some thing is bugging her. Hikaru shrugs and looks away from him, she really don't know how to tell him.

Krystina and Vincent watch amazed and shocked at the same time as Gin, presses his forehead to hers, then opens his eyes and gently says, "This has ta do with ya maybe bein' pregnant, does it not"?

Hikaru opens her eyes in shock and looks at him. She slowly nods her head some, he just places his hand on her belly and whispers, "Don't ya worry, yer self, I won't mind". Hikaru smiles some and places her hand on his, now believing she is going to in joy being pregnant.

"This is rather shocking", Krystina says looking at the two of them, and eyeing Gin, this is so not the man she knew before.

"Yeah your telling me, he is so acting out of character", Vincent says, the two of them standing there staring at Gin and Hikaru shocked and relieved at the same time, they would rather, Gin on there side not against them.

"I'm hungry", Hikaru replies after a while. Gin smirks and closes his eyes once more, Krystina and Vincent chuckle at her comment.

**Wear wolves**

**"Is that the girl"? Asks a young male.**

**"Yes, I believe that's the girl that the prince sensed here, so we have to go and get her, she is human after all, with vampires", says an older male with scares on his face.**

**"When are we going to move in"? Asks the young male.**

**"Soon really soon", the older one answers, looking up at the sky, where the clouds are covering a full moon.**

**"Sir there moving, shale we follow"? Asks as man that looks to be in his 20s.**

"Yes", answers the older man, then they follow the three vampires and one human.

**Normal**

"They are following us, I suppose we should head back to the manner", Krystina says.

"But I'm still hungry", Hikaru replies. Gin looks at her and sighs, "She's right, I'll bring some food back latter". Hikaru frowns, then the dark of the night lights up from the full silver moon, and the three vampires frequently looks around.

"What"? Hikaru asks. Her question was answered because wolves howling, she looks around and her eyes widen, there are about 10 over sized wolves surrounding them. Krystina, Vincent and Gin surrounds Hikaru to protect her from those creatures. Hikaru knells down do to her fear and shaking from what is going on.

"What the hell do you wolves want"? Krystina asks angry. The wolves are over stepping there boundaries.

"We want that human, and we will get her with force if we must", says the one with a few cuts on his face.

"Over my dead body"! Gin hisses. Hikaru looks at him shocked, she had not heard anything like that come from him before.

"Don't break the formation, what ever you do"! Krystina yells. Gin just snarls, not liking the fact that he is backed into a corner.

"If you won't hand her over then so be it", says the same wolf. Then the wolves start slowly forward, there heads held low, fangs bared and growling lowly, as they eye the vampires. Krystina takes a quick look at Gin and her eyes widen, now this is the man she knows, he is clenching his fists really hard that he is drawing blood, his character has changed drasticly due to Hikaru's safety.

"Gin, don't", Krystina says.

"Screw you"! Gin snaps, opening his eyes showing red purple ones. Hikaru backs away from him, slightly in fear and watches as his appearance changes before her. Wings burst through his shirt, black skinned wings with holes in them, from previous battles. A tail with a spiked end also bursts out of the back of his pants, his hands turn black, then turn into some thing strange looking, animal arms, with very long claws. His legs also change, making him taller and then his size increases, he is now twice the size of a human, but not nearly big enough to reach the wolves size.

He lets out a mighty roar as he finishes his transformation, a dragon head replaces his human one and a long neck replaces his short human neck. His front arms are supporting his body weight. Krystina grabs Hikaru and puts her in front of her and Vincent.

"C-can you d-do that t-too"? Hikaru asks.

"No the only ones that can are Aizen, Gin and Rufus, the forms all look different, and they aren't actually vampires, they are demonic vampires", Krystina answers.

"This is what Gin truly looks like", Vincent adds. Hikaru's eyes widen, this is what he really looks like, its amazing to her, and frighting at the same time.

"Though he rarely looks like this, he hardly ever uses his true form", Krystina says. Hikaru smiles at that fact then she says, "Its because of me". Vincent looks at Krystina and the both of them sigh.

"Attack, kill the vampires if you must, just don't harm the human"! Yells one of the wolves. Then they all let out howls before charging at them. Hikaru watches as Gin moves so fast and knocks all of them back with just his long tail. Krystina and Vincent are sticking the ones that get close to them. Gin then holds one of them by the jaw, and bits really hard, the last thing that comes out of the wolf is a painful cry, before Gin tosses the limp body to the ground. The attacks on the other two stop, as all attention is turned toward Gin.

Gin looks at them then stretches his wings out as far as they would go and lifts his head high in the air and lets out a mighty roar. Hikaru watches in horror as all the wolves jump him at the same time, covering his body and not being able to see what he is doing to them.

"Why did he have to go and kill one"? Krystina asks. Vincent puts his hand on her shoulder but looks at Hikaru and says, "Remember this, Gin can't control himself in this state, that is why he hardly uses it". Hikaru looks over at the group, then her eyes widen, as she sees them being tossed off, then he is seen in all his glory.

"He must be strong", Hikaru says.

"He is very strong, all them wolves are going to have injuries on them after this", Vincent says. Then a wolf comes up behind him and jumps, everything seemed to stand still for Hikaru in that moment, as the wolf puts its jaw around Gin's neck. She stands up, and as loud as she could, she yells, "Stop, don't kill him, I'll go with you if you don't kill them". Tears falling down her face like a waterfall as she was about to lose the love of her life. Gin looks at her, his dragon face saddened to the look on hers. The wolf don't let go, but he don't bit down. The others look over at her. Vincent and Krystina try to get her to stay, telling her that his death would have been for the better, then her going with them. She manages to get away from them and walks right through the group of large wolves, heading straight for Gin. Keeping his sight on her, the wolf moves letting him free. He stands, looking down at her, he then puts his front feet down and puts his face right at hers, and lets out a low growling sound. Hikaru slowly brings her hand to his face, tears still streaming down her face. Vincent is holding Krystina back, he don't want to get the wolves after them.

"We can't let her go"! Krystina yells.

"We have no choice, she is trying to protect us, even though it was just him that she had fought for", Vincent replies. Krystina calms dome and watches as Hikaru places her hand on the side of Gin's face, then she says, "Please stop, please for my sake, let me go with them, I'll be happier knowing that your still alive". Then to the two vampires surprise, Gin lays down after licking her face, letting her and the wolves know he understands. Hikaru lets a sob out then she jugs him and says, "I love you a lot".

Then she gets up and turns to the wolf with the scare on his face then nods her head at him, after whipping the tears away. The wolf walks over to her then goes low to the ground letting her know to get on.

"No one is to follow us, if you do, we will kill you", he warns then runs off, with Hikaru on his back, she didn't even look back. Vincent and Krystina run over to Gin as he turns back and sees him on the ground hiding his face.

"Gin you all right"? Krystina asks. Gin don't say anything, but he stands up, tears going down his face, and fire in his open eyes. Vincent takes a step back and thinks, "_Note to self, don't get between the two __of them, or take her away from him_". Krystina looks at Gin shocked, she has never seen him this way and she knew him, but now she is believing that she hadn't known him at all.

"Gin we should get back", Krystina says. He looks at her still with his crimson eyes open, the fire also still in them and says, "Yes then what, just stand around letting Rufus think of a plane to get her back". Vincent goes between him and Krystina not liking the tone in his voice towards her, and says, "Please she did it to save you, remember, so give him the chance, and besides they may not want to kill her".

"No but I'll lose the child she may be carrying", Gin says.

"Not one, two, she might have twins", Krystina says from behind Vincent. Gin's eyes widen, then they narrow, now he is more determined then ever to get her back. He then closes his eyes and looks in the direction that the wolves have gone and says, "We will find you", then the three of them all leave, and head back to the house.

**Wolves Den**

Few hours latter, Hikaru is in a room, deep in a cave, crying hopping that nothing will happen to her and her children, since she made the choice to go with the wolves, hopping it was the right decision. She then puts her hand on her stomach and smiles, she don't want to lose them, she don't want them to disappear, they are all she has of Gin right now. She then grabs a pillow and hugs it, not wanting to let it go, even if her life depends on it, she will never let go.


	6. Chapter 6 Imprisoned

Imprisoned

**I own the story, but some of the characters I don't own there looks, but there personalities. I also don't own the character named Krystina, she belongs to a friend of mine.**

**Characters I'm using from Bleach**

**Kira**

**Gin**

**Aizen**

**Characters I'm using from Final fantasy**

**Vincent**

**Rufus**

**Characters I'm using from Trinity Blood**

**Abel**

**This is another long one, chances are I'm going to make them all about this long from now on**

Hikaru is sitting on the ground with a lot of fur on it, looking around, dry tears on her cheeks as she has been crying on and off through the night while she slept. She still hasn't talked to any one and its driving her made, she is so scared, that she will not see Gin again and of what these wolves will do to her when they find out she is actually conceiving as she just sits there.

"Why am I here in the first place"? She asks.

"Because your going to give our prince a child", says a male voice walking over to the room that she is being held in. Hikaru freezes and puts her hands on her stomach, thinking about Gin's going to be children, that are at this very moment still forming with in her body.

"Why"? She manages to ask.

"Because you will be giving us female wolves, we need more females", says the man, now in view. Hikaru takes her hand off her stomach in fear of him noticing, and looks down.

"Come now dear, cheer up, we have done you a favour, we toke you away from though blood suckers, who no doubt where going to suck you dry not thinking about the fact that your capable of bearing our kinds children", he says trying to get her to think of this as a rescue.

"No they wouldn't, I'm in love with one of them, and he is in love with me, I might be pre...", She clamps her mouth shut with her hands and looks at him. His eyes go wide then he says, "Your carrying a vampires child"? Hikaru removes her hands and sighs then replies, "I might be".

"Who is the father"? The man asks wanting to know who will be coming to get her if it is true.

"Gin", Hikaru hesitated to say. The man's eyes widen and then he turns and walks off with out another word. Hikaru walks over to the make shift bars and tries to look in the direction that the man has gone, but can't see a thing for its too dark. She walks back over to the wall, then slides down it, wondering if it was a good idea for what she had done, but if she didn't do it they would of killed Gin and the others, just to get her.

"Did I really do the right thing? Did I make the right choice by coming with them with out a fight"? She asks herself. She then brings her knees to her chest and hides her face into her knees.

"Please Gin, I need you to come and get me, I wanna be with you".

**Vampires home**

Gin opens his eyes and sits up looking around, then looking beside him, his beloved isn't here with him. He puts his head in his hands, trying to keep himself calm, so he don't lose it, knowing that if the wrong thing is said, he just might. He lays back down, and places his hand where she would be sleeping, then closes his eyes imagining that she is there, a smile coming across his features as he pictures her blushing and looking away.

"Gin"? A young maid asks as she looks at him rather oddly, she had entered the room, and seen him laying there as if there was another laying with him. He opens his eyes and narrows them at her, groaning some as he sits up and looks at the empty spot, sad look appearing on his face.

"Get the hell out"! He snaps not even looking at the poor girl. She shifts her weight to her other leg, afraid of this vampire, knowing everything he has done and is capable of.

"I w-was to-told to c-come take c-care of y-you", she stutters showing her fear a bit too much. Gin looks over at her, a small smile forming his features, the fear making him go over the edge, ever so slightly.

"Why would they send a scared human to me"? He asks rather amused by her sudden fear.

"I-I-I don't k-know", she answers stumbling back as she takes a step back, ready to turn and run, if she has to, knowing though that its no use. Gin then looks back at the empty spot, sadness taking over his excitement towards the young girls fear.

"Get you", he simply says.

"B-but I...", she was interrupted.

"Get the hell out, I don't want another human in this room... Or I will be forced to kill you"! Gin angerly snaps at her, still looking at the same spot. The young maid looks into his red eyes and falls down, seeing the anger, the hunger just for the sake of his newly made mate. She slowly moves herself not wanting to make a sudden movement that he won't like. She is too scared to even get to her feet and run to the door. She gets out of the room, and closes the door after getting up.

Gin growls some as he clenches his hands into fists again, never has he ever felt like this, never in his wildest dreams has he ever thought he could get this attached to some one. Krystina quietly walks into the room, after seeing the young maid run down the hall, and past her with tears in her eyes, she just had to see. Her eyes widen to the sight of the man she was once so scared of, he seemed to be lost, not knowing what he is to do.

"Found any leads"? He asks after a few moments of silence. Krystina sighs and stays near the door, in case she has to quickly get out of here, she can sense that he isn't in control.

"Rufus is trying all his might with the power he has to get her back", she answers, shivering some to the look he suddenly gives her.

"So does that mean they they know where she is"? He asks. Krystina sighs some, before nodding her head, wondering herself if that was even a good idea. Gin then growls, he wants to know where she is, so he can just rush into the place to get her out of dangers hands.

"I don't care about this clan's reputation, I want my mate back"! He snaps, as he slowly makes his way off the bed.

"Please Gin think this over, what will you accomplish if you rush in there like that", Krystina says holding her hands up as she watches him getting out of bed, but don't venture near him knowing he can kill her with one move.

"I don't care, I must get her back, my children are in danger too, and I can't stand her not being by my side"! Gin snaps, his anger flaring drasticly now. Krystina narrows her eyes at him, the jealousy of the love the two of them have for one another is now hitting her like waves hitting the shore.

"Face the facts, she isn't that special, in time there will be another human just like her, and besides, its not like the whole pregnancy is going to last, your a demonic vampire, and she is only human, chances of the baby's to survive are very low, regardless to the fact that she is the rare human that can bear our children", Krystina says holding her fists really tight, all most to the point where she makes her hands bleed. She looks at his face and stumbles back, he is giving her a death glare, and if looks could kill, it would of.

"Don't you dear tell me some thing like that, you know me a hell of a lot better then those other vampires, and you damn well know that she is a special person, who else could get me this attached to them"! Gin snaps. Krystina looks down, not sure if what she said was the smartest thing to say. Even then, she can't believe she said that to him, when she can tell that what she did rant wasn't true at all, she can see the bond that the two of them share, and that's what she is jealous of.

"Get the hell out if all your going to do is tell me stuff like this, knowing that its going to bring me back to the way I was once", Gin says, calmed some. She then looks at him, her face saddened as she watches him looking at the empty spot beside him looking lost. She sighs, then turns around and walks out of the room, closing the door behind her. She leans against it and looks at the ceiling wondering what really is going through his head.

"Hikaru seems to be able to keep him in check when she is around, at least when he knows she is around", she says not knowing that some one was near her. Vincent chuck;es then replies, "That's because he is truly in love with her". Krystina looks over at him then nods her head, she can now finally see that. She then walks past him, her head held low, down the hall. After walking for a while, she stops and leans against the wall, red tears going down her cheeks.

"Why am I crying"? She asks herself as she whips some away. "Am I really this jealous of the two of them"? She then slides down the wall, and hides her face in her knees, staying like that for a few minutes, then hears some one walking toward her.

"Are you all right Krystina"? Vincent asks a worried look on his face. She looks at him, only to quickly look away, she don't want him to see her like this of all people. Vincent sits down after sighing some and places his arm around her shoulders, then asks, "Whats wrong"?

"I think I'm jealous of the two of them", Krystina answers, refusing to look at him.

"Why"? Vincent asks.

"It's because I've liked some one for so very long, and they have only liked each other less then that, and I want a relationship like the one they have", Krystina answers. Vincent looks at her, knowing that feeling all too well. Hes had a liking for Krystina as long as he could remember, but he don't believe she shares the same feelings for him, and it saddens him, knowing that she has an interest in some one, believing its not him.

"Krystina, Vincent", Rufus says as he walks over to the two of them. Krystina instantly pushes Vincent away, stands and whips the tears away, then looks at the head of the house. Rufus smirks at her for her actions then replies, "We have no choice but to go and get her ourselves".

"When"? Gin asks leaning against the wall. The three of them look over at him, not sensing him there till now.

"Your suppose to be in bed", Krystina says. Gin shakes his head and replies, "How can I when I know that the love of my life is in the hands of the werewolves"?

"Its better to go to there den when your fully healed, that way every one will be at there full strength", Rufus says.

"Lets just go now, I can handle it", Gin says taking a step closer to them, his hands in tight fists that its making them bleed.

"It would be better if we all are in good health in case all hell breaks lose, and god forbid, knowing the wolves there will be hell", Rufus says. Gin scowls then replies, "Then I'm going alone".

Rufus then appears beside him and he replies, "You would be the one getting her out of there if a fight does start, so don't commit suicide". Gin looks at him then looks down. Rufus puts his arm around Gin's shoulders and helps him back to Hikaru's room, the room that he can fall asleep in because of her scent lingering around almost as if she where still there with him.

"I'm not use to him being this way, and I honestly don't believe I ever will", Vincent says watching shocked at Gin walking away, being helped by there head of the house. Krystina nods her head, she too can't believe the sight before them, then replies, "But, its nice to know that he is on our side... I wouldn't like to be the wolves right now". Vincent nods his head, agreeing with her. He looks at her for a brief moment wondering if its him she has had a liking for.

**Wear wolves den**

"Where are you taking me"? Hikaru asks, as she is being dragged by two men. She didn't want to leave her confined room, she wanted to stay there, she felt safe behind the make shift bars.

"Our prince wants to see you, so we are taking you to see him", answers one of the men annoyed. Hikaru looks down and sighs, she continued to let them drag her, there isn't no need to cause any trouble with them while she is here. The rest of the walk is silent. They stop at a door, and one of the two men knock on it.

"Come in", says a male voice. Then the three of them walk into the room, Hikaru's eyes widen to the look of the room.

"You guys may leave us", says the same voice. The men all nod there heads and walk out of the room. Hikaru turns to look at the source of the voice and her cheeks turn slight pink, he has nice black hair, that reaches his shoulders, really mesmerizing blue golden eyes, he appears to be really tall, just by him sitting in his chair at his desk, she can tell that.

"Come, sit", he says gesturing to the chair in front of his desk. Hikaru hesitently walks over to the chair and sits down, moving her thumbs in her lap, nervous about this. He eyes her, watching every nervous movement she makes noting it.

"I hear you might be pregnant", he stats. Hikaru narrows her eyes at that, then replies, "So and what of it"?

"Well it puts a dent in my plane", he answers, then he stands, his black hair moving just right as he moves. That's when her eyes widen, after he stood up, he revealed some thing she don't see on the others, a silver tail. He half smirks to the look on her face, he walks over standing behind her, and chuckles when she jumps ever so slightly when he places his hand on her shoulder.

He leans down to her ear and whispers, "Your going to give me what I want... If you like it or not". As he says the last part he moves his one hand to her stomach, grinning as she jumps away from him. She puts her arms around her stomach in an attempt to protect them.

"Come now don't be like that", he says an evil glint in his eyes, knowing all too well what he wants, and he don't really care how he gets it.

"What do you mean by dent"? Hikaru asks as she eyes him carefully, watching for any sudden movements.

"Well, you all ready carrying, isn't a good sign for me, so what I have to do, is get ride of the problem", he says slowly stepping toward her, which she moves with the same sized steps. Then he instantly stops and looks at the ground, seemingly lost in thought. Hikaru don't know if she should be worried or not. He puts his hand on his head and shakes it then looks at her, his eyes more blue now instead of golden.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, us werewolves have no control over what we do, when its a full moon", he says as he turns around and starts for the desk.

"If you knew that you would behave this way, why call me here"? Hikaru asks, still not moving from her spot.

"I guess I just wanted to see you", he says looking at her as he leans his elbows onto his desk and places his chin in his hands. Hikaru still stays in place, she don't trust him.

"Look if you cooperate, then you get out of here unharmed, if you don't... Well there are lots of ways to make you do what we want", he says, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Well then your going to have to harm me, because I will not let you get what you want", Hikaru says also narrowing her eyes at him. He just grins at that, and sighs, then leans back.

"Besides I don't want that clan of vampires after us as well", he says. Hikaru raises an eyebrow at him, curious now.

"You see, we have Aizen on our tails, we don't want Rufus either", he says looking at his desk now, full of papers.

"I think its all ready to late for that", Hikaru stats.

"Yeah maybe your right, but still, this is a good opportunity to make a deal with them", the man says moving forward in his chair again.

"Like what"? Hikaru asks now getting rather annoyed by this wolf.

"Well, they don't want you harmed, so we will have your safety in return them not bugging us", he says, making it look that easy.

"With Gin, I don't think you can get off that easy", Hikaru says, placing her hands on her stomach as she feels rather uneasy now with this whole idea.

"My guys got you with out much casualties", the man says.

"Yeah that's because I got Gin to stop", Hikaru adds, narrowing her eyes at him again.

"Exactly", he says getting back up and facing her, a grin on his face. With in a blink of an eye, he is behind Hikaru, his hand on her stomach and his other her neck, stopping her from moving. He places his mouth at her ear and whispers darkly, "If you don't want any harm to come of this child, then I suggest you cooperate as well". Hikaru gulps, and shivers scared to the fact that she didn't expect that at all, and also the fear of losing the children that are growing with in her.

"All right, all right", Hikaru says not liking it one bit. The man lets her go and chuckles coldly at her.

"Name is Koga by the way", he stats. Hikaru groans and places her hand back onto her stomach, she don't want nothing to happen to her, or them for that matter.

"Guards, come take her away", Koga says as he walks back over to his desk. The door opens and the two that had literally dragged her to Koga's room walk into it. They walk over to her, where about to grab her arm when she jerks herself away from them saying, "I can walk on my own thank you". They look over at there leader and he just nods his head.

"Oh and show her around, before putting her back", Koga says as he sits down in his desk and picks up his pen. Hikaru walks out the door, the two guards walking behind her, they are letting her roam, as their leader told them to show her around, much of tour guides they really are. After finding out all the places on her own, she stops at what looks like a nursery, full of babies, and children.

"Why need me when there are so many young"? Hikaru asks looking in the window.

"Because none of the females are capable of reproducing off spring, the ones that had, they have gotten too old to do it now", answers a older woman who was standing beside Hikaru also looking into the window.

"How is that they aren't"? Hikaru asks pointing to the little girls in the room.

"There defective", answers the woman. Hikaru's eyes widen, she wishes she was that, because she don't really want any kids, but she might end up having twins.

"What makes some one defective any way"? Hikaru asks.

"The little girls have something missing, every one of them do, they won't even get there friend every month", the woman answers. Hikaru's eyes widen, lucky girls.

"Lets go, we can't stand around all day", says one of the guards. Hikaru looks at them then narrows her eyes and says, "Your job is to stand around in tell some thing happens". One of the men growls at her, the other smiles, the woman laughs. The one that growls, grabs her roughly by the arm and drags her, followed by the other guard.

"Ow, this hurts", Hikaru says.

"Well you shouldn't have been a smart ass", says the one trailing behind her. Hikaru just narrows her eyes and holds in the pain she feels as the one that has a hold of her arm drags her down the halls. Once they get to the bared place, Hikaru is tossed into the one she had come out of, she lands painfully on the rocked ground, she lets out a small sound at the surprise pain but don't do too much more. The make shift bar door closes and locks, she watches as the two of them leave, the one gives her a sympathetic look before disappearing down the hall.

After they are out of sight, the tears that where held back, finally fall like a never ending water fall, she is so scared to be here, and now she don't want to be here. She then crawls to the back of the cell and moves into the corner, putting her knees up to her chest and hiding her face. She don't know why she is crying, she don't want to stop, as much as she is willing her body to stop, she don't want to look weak to the wolves. She ended up falling asleep like that a few minutes later.

A few hours a young man walks to the cell, he looks in and frowns looking at the poor girl. He shakes his head and puts the tray down, then he pulls out the keys, and unlocks the door, he then picks up the tray of food, and walks in, him making the noise stirred her awake. When he looks at her, his face saddens, she seems scared of him.

"I won't hurt you", he says as he goes down to her level showing her that he is sincere . Hikaru looks at the food, and turns her head away from it.

"Its not poison", he says as he sits down.

"I don't care, I'm not hungry", Hikaru replies, only to blush due to her stomach growling. The man chuckles and places the tray down.

"I think your stomach disagrees", he stats. Hikaru places a hand on her stomach, she then smiles at him, he smiles back.

"There, that's what I want to see", he says as he leans forward to rest his elbows on his knees and his chin on his hands as he looks at her with his golden black eyes. Hikaru blushes some, she looks at him, really looks at him, he is a young man, around her age, and he has nice long brown hair with black streaks, his features are also perfect.

"Aw, that's cute, your blushing", he says his face brightening up. Hikaru blushes more and hides her face, she can't believe he is getting excited by some one blushing because of him. He then moves, to where he is on his knees and he slowly moves over to her, then places a hand on her shoulder. Hikaru jumps away all blush gone, and looks at him scared.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you, I promise", he says.

"I just want a friend, and I believe that your going to be a really good one", he says as he sits down and looks at the tray of food.

"Don't you talk with the others"? Hikaru asks also settling down.

"No not really, I was sent here because every one thinks I belong in here, I'm what you would call a black sheep", he answers.

"I know what that's like", Hikaru says.

"Are you really pregnant with a vampire's child"? The man asks. Hikaru looks at him from the tray, and she places her hands on her stomach then smiles.

"I might be", she answers.

"You seem really happy about it... Do you love him"? He asks.

"I wouldn't call it happy, when I told him, he was shocked yes, but he didn't seem like he would abandon me, I'm beginning to love them though. Yes I do love him", Hikaru answers, placing her hand on her neck.

"He marked you"? The man asks. Hikaru looks at him then nods her head, and removes her hand again.

"Wow, a human that's been marked by Gin", he says. Her eyes widen as she looks at him.

"The mark lets us know who you belong to", he says smirking at her.

"Really"? Hikaru asks.

"Yup... But hey I don't have any thing against him", the man says. Hikaru then reaches over and grabs the tray, then drags it over to her, picking up the bread that is on it.

"What is your name by the way"? She asks before taking a bit of the food.

"Oh right, sorry, my name is Malakai", he answers.

"Mine is Hikaru, sorry about not trusting you", she says. He leans back his head on the wall, and he replies, "Its all good, no worries".

"I don't blame you for what the prince wants you for". Hikaru looks at him after scooping a fork full of food in her mouth.

"I would be scared too if I where you", Malakai says.

The rest of the day Malakai stayed visiting with Hikaru, no one had called him, which makes her believe his story, and she feels safe with him. She frowns when he gets up to leave, seeing this he smiles.

"Don't you worry, I'll be back", he says, then waves and leaves the cell with the empty tray in his hands. Hikaru leans against the cold rocked wall, and sighs, watching him walking away.

"I wish I was with Gin", she says as she places her hand on her stomach, she is so scared for the two that is being formed, she don't want them to get killed or taken away from her, even though she don't really want kids.

"Why? Why can't I dislike them"? She wonders, not sure herself about that answer. She then moves herself to where she is on the pile of fur, and curls under some, holding a few in her arms tightly to her chest, remembering the night that Gin made love to her, and wanting to feel that again. She slowly drifts off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7 Fear

Fear, of losing something precious

**I own the story, but some of the characters I don't own there looks, but there personalities. I also don't own the character named Krystina, she belongs to a friend of mine.**

**Characters I'm using from Bleach**

**Kira**

**Gin**

**Aizen**

**Characters I'm using from Final fantasy**

**Vincent**

**Rufus**

**Characters I'm using from Trinity Blood**

**Abel**

**Be warned there is a rape scene in this chapter.**

A few days latter Hikaru is sitting in the room playing with the children, and making glances at Malakai every time he walks by, busy doing his thing around the clan himself. She had come to really like the man, he is really kind to her and completely ignores the fact that she is capable of bearing his children. Where all the other males, touch her in ways she don't like, so either she spends most of her time in the cell or playing with the children.

She then narrows her eyes, this strange sensation going through her, starting at her stomach, almost like waves of short pains every now and again, these have been going on for about half a day, and figuring its nothing, she ignores it, but this time, the pain seems much worse. She leans over ever so slightly the pain visibly seen now on her face, though no one seems to care. Malakai hasn't been through, he would look over to make sure she is all right.

A little boy notices her acting out of character so he gets up and walks over to her.

"Hikaru are you all right"? He asks. She looks over at him, seeing the worry on his face, if the child can tell, then there is defendantly some thing wrong.

"Please get help", Hikaru says leaning over some more, pain just flowing through her very being as she sits there. The little boy then rushes out of the room, not listening to the women when they tell him to stop, he really cares for Hikaru and if he has to get into trouble, then he will in order to make sure she is all right. He stops in front of a large two door room, sighing some and hoping that the prince isn't going to give him trouble when this is an emergency. He then walks to the doors, and pushes them open , many pairs of eyes land on him, and the room goes silent.

"Koga what is this"? Asks one of the men, annoyed to see a little boy in the meeting room.

"S-some thing is wrong with Hikaru... Please she don't look very well", the boy says. Koga's eyes narrow then he snaps, "That's what the woman are for, get out"! The boy's jaw drops at this, he thought his prince was a nice man, but turns out all he cares about is himself.

"B-but...", the boy stops when Koga yells, "Get the hell out, we are busy in here"! The boy's eyes fills with tears and he turns out of the room, running down the hall, not bothering to close the doors. He runs down the hall yelling for help.

"Some one please, Hikaru needs help", as many times as he would say it, no one would look over, he can't understand why. He turns a corner after saying it for about the tenth time, and runs right into some one.

"What is it"? Malakai asks, as he helps the boy up.

"Its Hikaru, she isn't looking really good", the boy says between breaths. Malakai sighs, and turns, then rushes down the hall. Once he gets there, she is out cold, and no one but the children seem to care.

"What the hell is the matter with you people"? He asks enraged, he can't believe this, they are ignoring her only because she is carrying a demonic vampire's child, well he knows its too, he had questioned it once, after he remembered her saying them.

"Damn you all", he says, as he picks her up, then walks out of the room with her, walking down the stone hall to the nurses office, though little help that did. He groans, and rushes her to his quarters, not wanting to waist any more time, he runs to get his sister, the only person he trusts.

"She is pregnant"? She asks as she walks into her brother's room.

"Yes, don't tell any one this, but she is suppose to be having twins", Malakai says. Her eyes widen, a human having vampire twins, its just not possible to her. She then walks over to the girl who looks to be only sleeping, with beads of sweat going down her body, every where showing that she is in a lot of pain. Malakai's sister lifts Hikaru's shirt up enough to get to her stomach, and places her hand on it, closing her eyes to get a better sense of things.

She opens her eyes and steps back, looking at her brother, then back at Hikaru, shocked.

"What is it"? Malakai asks.

"She is now pregnant", she answers. Malakai's eyes widen, and he looks at Hikaru.

"Give me your wrist", she says holding her hand out to him. He looks at her then at Hikaru and sighs, knowing why she wants his hand. He gives it to her, she makes a wound, then leads it to Hikaru's face, pressing the wound on her lips, forcing the blood down her throat.

"I know you care for her, the same way the man who is the father of these children, so I don't think you would have minded", she says.

"You have that right", Malakai says as he looks at Hikaru, hopping this is going to work.

"Our prince didn't even care", Malakai says.

"I wouldn't put it past him, he is just like his father, what he wants is what he gets", she replies, also not likening the chain of command here.

"I don't know why he bothered to bring her here, knowing that she was with a vampire, its causing every one here a lot of trouble", she says. Malakai nods, not able to find his voice, all he can do is focus on her, hopping that she is going to be all right.

Vampires

Gin snaps his eyes open, as he feels some thing off. He jumps out of the bed and rushes to Rufus's office, slamming open the door.

"Seems like your healed", Rufus says as he continues to go through his papers.

"Yes, well rested too, I have this strange feelin' about Hikaru, please can I go"? Gin asks, worry clearly on his face, which is new for others to see.

"If you think that your ready, then we can go", Rufus says as he looks at Gin's worried face.

"Yes I'm ready", Gin replies, he wants to get to her as fast as he can, he feels some thing is wrong and he wants to be there for her. Rufus then nods, sets the pen down, and gets out of his set, he walks over to Gin, placing his hand on the mans shoulder briefly letting him know that things will be alright. Then the two of them walk out of Rufus's office, and walk down the hall, down the stairs, and to the living room where every one is.

"Its time to go", Rufus says. Every one gets up, and looks at them. Rufus looks over at Gin and says, "When we get there your going to have to give her some of your blood, I do believe she is now pregnant". Gin nods understanding more now why he feels the way he does.

**Wolves Den**

Hikaru lays there, she had woken up due to Koga yelling at Malakai and his sister, all they where doing was helping her. Now she is laying peacefully in the Malakai's bed, with him asleep beside her, his arm around her waist, in a protective way. Hikaru looks at him ignoring the pain she feels in her stomach, and smiles, he looks so peaceful sleeping there, and he also looks as if he hadn't actually slept in weeks.

"My brother is fond of you", says his sister, who's name is Sassy. Hikaru looks over at her and nods her head.

"I know I can see that", she says.

"Do me a favour when you leave... Take him with you, I know he will be treated better with you then with us", Sassy says as she looks at her brother sadly. Hikaru's eyes widen at her request, but then she nods. Sassy nods in return then turns and walks out of the room. Hikaru looks back over to Malakai, and moves her free arm, so she can take the stand of hair out of his face and tuck it behind his ear.

"I wish everything was this peaceful", she whispers not wanting to wake the sleeping man. He had done so much for her, and now its time to repay him back.

She looks over as a little boy runs into the room. He stops looks at Hikaru and then Malakai, and says, "Malakai, Malakai, the vampires are here". Malakai, then groans awake, he looks at Hikaru then smiles, it soon fades when he looks at the little boy.

"Thanks", he says. Then he moves off the end of the bed, as she is laying by the only way off. He looks at her then smiles before walking out of the room.

Koga meets the vampires at his front door, smiling kindly at them as he expected them to come. Gin being the first to approach the man. Koga looks at Gin, then smiles, "If you please, follow me, the rest of you stay here".

"Why the hell should I listen to ya"? Gin asks as he glares at the man, getting this really strange feeling. Koga sighs and replies, "If you want to keep both your girl and the child she is carrying, then you'll come with me". Gin sighs and looks over at Rufus, for what he thinks, he nods his head. Gin looks back at Koga unsure about some thing, and walks the rest of the way over to him, then the two leave through the door, leaving the rest behind.

"They expected us, which isn't a good sign", Krystina says. Rufus looks at her and nods his head, thinking the same thing, knowing some thing is up.

"Why would they let us through with out a fight, I wonder"? Vincent asks.

Gin and Koga walk through the halls, turning a corner seeing Malakai standing in the hall. He looks over, his eyes wide at the sight before him, then they narrow. As he bows he glances at Gin, wondering if he sees this as a trap, because the prince would rather those babies dead. Gin didn't even look at him, he just walked idly by. Once they get to the room, Gin's eyes instantly widen, they are now open due to the sight before him. Hikaru looks all most worn down.

"Hikaru", he whispers, then he walks over to her, standing beside her bed, looking at her making sure that she isn't asleep, which thank god she wasn't. When she looks at him, she gasps then smiles.

"Sorry for looking the way I do", she says as she holds her hand out. Gin smiles sweetly at her and nods his head, then says. "Don't ya blame yer self, it's my fault". Hikaru then places her hand on her stomach and says, "Not just yours, also mine, for not thinking about it". Gin chuckles lightly at that, then places his hand on her tummy as well, smiling as he scenes the babies with in her.

Koga narrows his eyes at this, but leans against the wall, he wants to make sure he makes a good impression, as he wants both the girl and the vampire's help. Grin brings his free wrist to his mouth, his fangs extending, and he bites it, then brings it close to her mouth, hesitating at first, and when she nods her head, he moves the rest of the way, placing his wrist to her mouth. She sucks on it, making wondrous feelings go through him, a sensation he had thought he wouldn't feel. He closes his eyes and groans quietly, though Koga heard it, he knows it was meant as a sexual one. Koga clenches his hands into fists then he turns and walks out of the room, not wanting to do something he will regret.

After a few minutes Hikaru stops sucking his blood, and he sits back up smiling down at her. She smiles up at him, she had missed him dearly and she can't think of a way to show him that. She then sits up and touches his face, smiling even bigger as she can now feel him there, that he is real and really there.

"Hikaru", he whispers before claiming her lips, his hand lacing through her dirty blond hair. Hikaru groans and wraps her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, that she had so longed for, for so many days. This lasted for a few minutes, till the two of them needed to part for air. They both rest there foreheads together.

"I missed you Gin", Hikaru says after calming some.

"I can tell", Gin answers. He then drops one of his arms to his side, while the other rests on her waist. She rests her arms around his neck, loving the feeling of him being around, and feeling all her strength coming back to her.

"Koga mentioned something about Aizen", Hikaru says leaning back some, looking at Gin, a slight frown on her features due to the lack of eyes, he has them closed like usual.

"Ya, he has every one in a bind right now", Gin replies.

"But why"? Hikaru asks, not believing that any one deserves any kind of bad treatment.

"Beats me", he says, then gets up, holding his hand out to her. Hikaru smiles at him, then takes the offered hand and walks out of the room with him.

"Wait, I'll catch up with you guys, I want to go and talk to Koga about something", Hikaru says. Gin looks at her worried for her safety, knowing that this is too easy to get her out of here.

"Please, I really have to go and talk to him", she says. Gin groans then replies, "Do ya want me to go with"? Hikaru just shakes her head and kisses him briefly, then turns around and starts to walk. Gin watches her disappear around a corner, not liking this one bit but, not doing any thing about, he can't. He don't know how. He just turns and walks back the way he had come, the wolf he had walked by was no longer there.

Once in the room that the others are in, he spots Malakai talking to Rufus, and the others just talking amongst themselves. Gin spots a chair, then he walks over to it, sitting down with an unsatisfied sigh. Krystina looks over and wonders where Hikaru is. She walks over, followed by Vincent, due to him wanting to know who it is that Krystina likes.

"Where is Hikaru"? She asks. Gin groans and leans back looking at the ceiling, still getting this really uneasy feeling.

"She wen' to talk to Koga", Gin answers. Krystina's eyes widen to this factor, then she asks, "Are you sure it was a good idea for her to go alone"? Gin just shakes his head, not wanting to think about it, but can't bring himself to do so.

"Where is Hikaru"? Rufus asks as he walks over, Malakai close behind him.

"Gone ta go see Koga", Gin answers. That's when Malakai's eyes widen, in shock.

"No", he says. Every one turns to him wanting to know whats up.

"He's going to try and claim her as his, if we don't stop it, he is going to force her to get ride of the babies that she is carrying", he says. Gin's eyes narrow, now there open, more black in them then red, why hadn't realized that sooner, this was Koga's plane all along.

Hikaru follows Koga up many flights of stairs, after he brought her to a place she hasn't seen before. She trusted him, as he had been acting rather nicely towards every one. She had believed that he had changed to be on the vampires good graces. She is dead wrong. As she passed him entering a room, he pauses at the door. She reaches half way in the room, when she looks back, as he locks the door, both the handle lock and the pad lock.

"So what did you want to show me"? She asks completely oblivious of the situation that she is in. He walks over to her a blank expression on his face, not wanting to show her, his plan.

"Just something your going to like", Koga answers, walking over to her calmly as he knows himself that he isn't calm at all, he just couldn't help the fact that she had been claimed by another, and he wants her all to himself, and the only way for that is if he can destroy the baby that he believes she is carrying.

"You do know how beautiful you are"? He asks as he stops in front of her placing his hand on the side of her face. Hikaru blushes some, but don't say a word, thinking its just a complement.

"Well"? He asks, as he takes his other arm and wraps it around her waist, making her press her body against his.

"K-Koga"? She asks unsure of what he is up to, and uncomfortable about it. He trails his other hand lightly down her neck, over her collar bone, her chest, slowly moving over one breast, and aiming lower. She quickly backs away as he had come so close to touching her the only way that she wants Gin too.

"Aw, don't be shy", Koga says as he widens his eyes, and grins.

"B-but, I'm G-Gin's", Hikaru says as she backs away from him, unaware that she is heading for the bed.

"I don't care"! He snaps, moving a little quicker towards her. They walked like that for a while then she ends up falling on the bed, startled to the sudden fall, then she gasps when his weight is on her, pinning her there.

"Your rightfully mine", he stats, before leaning down and kissing her neck. Hikaru begins to shake, but don't do any thing, not knowing what to do, she is too scared to even talk.

"_Malakai, Gin, any one please help me_", she thinks, knowing that no one will here her. Once he started touching her, she begins to struggle, not liking the feeling of his hands on her. Koga growls then rips her shirt, showing her skin and bra. He licks his lips to the sight, and lets a low growl slip through his lips to the fear her body is showing, she quivers under him.

"Its a good thing your making this harder... That way I can enjoy this more then I would if you where willing... Knowing that you belong to another", Koga says with a chuckle after his words.

"P-please...", Hikaru's trembling voice was stopped by his lips forcefully claiming hers. She groans and struggles at this, she don't want any thing to happen to her, most of all what is about to happen, if she can't get it together. He tears her bra right off her, and squeezes her breast rather tightly, making her yelp in pain. He only grins at this, wanting her to suffer as much as she can. He then trails his other hand down lower, slipping his hand under her pants and underwear, reaching her core, shoving three fingers into her, making her yelp once more. Instead of letting her adjust to it, he moves his fingers around, causing more pain. Hikaru was about to let out a scream only for it to be muffled by his mouth claiming hers once more. She struggles to get away, she tries with all her might to get him to stop only to get hurt more in the proses, his hand on her breast tightening, and his fingers going in deep and hard as she struggles against him.

"Can't wait to put myself inside you", he growls. Hikaru's eyes widen at the sound of that, and she just freezes, not knowing what to do, she knows its going to happen if she does struggle, or not. Then a picture of Gin's face comes into view, he looks disgusted with her, for what he had allowed. He turns around with out a second glance, his back to her and darkness surrounding her.

Hikaru struggles harder, this time shocking Koga, she manages to get his fingers out of her, and she goes onto her stomach, then crawls half way onto the bed, before Koga grabs her pant leg. Hikaru's first instinct was to kick, and so she kicks him rather hard in the face, knocking him off the bed. She moves really quickly to the other side, climbing off the bed and kneeling on the ground, peaking over to see if he gets up. Koga, sits up, his head just over the bed, his eyes closed, he groans, rubs his face and as he moves his hand slowly off his face he opens his eyes, now red glowing ones, glaring at her. She groans knowing she had made matters worse. She gets up and runs to the door, Koga on his feet and walking toward her as she fails a few times to get the pad lock unlocked. When she went to the handle one, Koga pins her against the door, rubbing himself against her, she can feel his erected cock, through the many fabrics.

"Your going to be mine", he growls in a darker voice.

"N-no P-please", Hikaru begs as he rips her pants and undergarments off. Then after that, he fiddles with his pants, trying to pull his cock out from behind the fabric that is holding it. In that moment, Hikaru takes that opportunity to run out of his grip, only just as quickly she gets pined against the next wall.

"He will see you as dirty after this", Koga whispers in her ears. Hikaru closes her eyes and tries with all her might not to let him move her, to position himself comfortably behind her. Once he gets her in the position he wanted, he grabs hold of her hips, tightly, tight to the point that he his causing her pain and bruises will appear in the next day.

"Please K-Koga, do...", Hikaru screams as she wasn't able to finish her sentence as he shoves himself in her as deep as he could go, groaning as she tightens around him, the foreign object not letting her adjust. Just as fast as he forced himself in, he starts his motion. Not wanting to cause to much damage in that region Hikaru lets him, with out much struggling. After a while, he reaches his limit, shoving himself as far into her as he can, then stops, frozen in place as he shoots all his seed into her. After a few minutes he pulls himself out, letting her fall to the ground, tears streaming down her face.

Koga crouches beside her, sticking his fingers into her stretched and painful core, and moves them around, trying to make sure as much of his seed enters her. Unable to say a word or even move, she just lets her silent tears flow down her face, not able to fight back any longer.

"That should be good", he says. He then pulls his fingers out of her, whipping them onto his clothes, before turning and walking to another door, of which is a bathroom. As soon as the door closed, Hikaru runs to the locked door, unlocking it and bolting out of the room, not caring that she is completely nude. She hears Malakai's voice in the distance, so she follows it, unable to say where she is. After she turns one more corner, she sees him, with out a second thought, she runs to him, tears coming out of her eyes like a broken damn.

"M-Malakai", she says as she grabs his shirt, and hides her face crying into his chest. At first Malakai stands there shocked, the girl that he had come to love is naked right in front of him, yet he knows she don't share the same feelings, and besides she had just been rapped. Shaking himself out of his daze, he says, "Hikaru, I'm so sorry". She just cries in his chest, she don't feel like she can live with what she had just let happen.

"G-Gin's babies w-what w-will happen t-to t-t-them"? She asks her voice a bit hoarse as she still don't have the strength to talk.

"I promise nothing will happen to his children", Malakai replies, not favouring it, but its better then saying that he would prefer the young to be his. Hikaru calms some, enough for Malakai to take his long fashioned cloak off, and put it around her. He then slowly leads her back, only after the second turn, they walk into Gin and a few other vampires. Hikaru looks at him, her eyes widen, then she frowns and looks at the ground believing that he won't love her any more for what had happened.

"She had just been... You know", Malakai stats, trying not to use that word, the first reaction out of Gin is a horrified growl.

"I'm goin' ta kill, him then kill him again"! He snaps. Krystina takes one good long look at Hikaru and shakes her head, she places a hand on Gin's shoulder before he could even take one step, he looks back at her.

"She needs you more then that wolf needs a beating", she says. As much as she don't like him, she can't see the human in this stat, its really bad for her health. Gin then looks at Hikaru and his face softens some, he slowly walks over to her. The closer he gets to her, he frowns, she moves, unable to find it in her to even let him touch her.

"Its alright, I still love ya, just the same", he says. Hikaru's eyes widen at this and she slightly looks at him, only staring at his feet.

"H-how can y-you? I'm u-unclean", she says.

"Yer still my mate. I'll never leave ya, so please for my sake, don' push me away", he replies. Hikaru's eyes fill with tears, she can't believe he is still in love with her for what she had allowed happen to her.

"I'm w-weak", she says. Every one watches as Malakai slowly steps away, and Gin moves closer to her.

"Yer not weak, if anythin' yer strong", he says, now close enough to touch her, though he refrains from doing so, knowing that its too early.

"Do you really think s-so"? Hikaru asks, just having him near her is making her feel better.

"Yes, I do", Gin answers, waiting for her to move the rest of the way. She finally looks at him, and nearly melts when she looks into his crimson loving eyes. Every thing he feels for her, she can see it in them. This didn't falter there love, if any thing it had made it stronger. Hikaru's eyes start filling with tears again, and she lets herself fall into his arms, holding onto his shirt rather tightly as she buries her face into his chest, not ever wanting to let him go.

"Gin, we should get out of here", Krystina says, as the pack of wolves surround them.

"Kill all but the girl", Koga's voice says from behind them. Rufus then appears in front of them, protecting them.

"Your going to protect some one that might not carry your kin any longer"? Koga asks with a laugh.

"Malakai, Gin, you two take Hikaru and get out of here, we will stall them long enough for you three to get out", Rufus says, ordering them to leave. Gin growls some, then picks Hikaru up bridle style, then he and Malakai hurry on out, as every one clears a path for them, and holds them off once the three got out and are now running through the grounds, heading to the forest.

Knowing what Koga had done, they all went to the hospital to make sure no damage was done. Though Hikaru believes she is going to lose them, every one kept telling her other wise. She is now laying on the chair looking at the screen, another colour of the little sperm cells are roaming about inside her, trying to break through the barrier around the two orbs that now have the beginning of formed baby people.

"I-is that bad"? Hikaru asks.

"Right now, I don't see any danger, the wall is rather powerful, but just in case, I'll give you some thing that will help get ride of the unnecessary cells", the doctor says.

"The stuff that I'm going to give you, your going to have to take it with blood", he says.

"Oh that's not going to be a problem, she takes Gin's blood for the babies sake", Krystina says, remembering what Gin and Vincent where talking about.

"That's good, that was the other thing that I was going to say, is that it has to be the father's of the two babies, other wise, that medication will kill them believing that they are the foreign object", the doctor says as he walks back over to them, with a bottle in his hand.

"You'll have to take this twice a day". Hikaru nods, finishes wiping the gel off her stomach and gets up, grabbing the bottle from him. Then the two of them said good bye, they walk out of the room, then to the waiting room, where Gin and Vincent are, then the four of them head out. Gin looks at Hikaru worried, she don't seem like herself. The rest of the group had gone to the house ahead of time. Gin puts is arm around Hikaru's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her, only for him to get disappointed, she just shoves him off.

"Gin, leave her for a while, let her walk on her own", Krystina says. He looks back at her, then replies, "I don' feel right letting her walk by herself". Krystina sighs and shakes her head. Gin stays by Hikaru's side, letting her know that he cares enough to give her that space.

"I can't believe him", Krystina whispers.

"He really loves her, did you notice his aura when Malakai had mentioned what had happened to her"? Vincent asks also whispering.

"Yes, he was ready to go after him", Krystina replies.

"I wish some one loved me like that", she says, not realizing she had said it out loud. Vincent's eyes widen at this, then he grabs her arm, stopping her, out of no where, he crashes his lips on hers. Startled at first, then she relaxes, and wraps her arms around his neck, allowing him to deepen the kiss. They stood there till they needed air, and then looked at one another, deeply in the eyes, trying to read each others feelings through the eyes. Then with out a word the two of them start to walk, not knowing why that had come about. Krystina's face flushes some, as she walks slightly ahead of him. At least there question's has been answered. The rest of the walk was quiet, and as soon as they got to the manner, Hikaru didn't even give any one a second glance, she just makes her way up the many flights of stairs to her room. Once there, she lays on her bed, grabbing a billow and crying into it.

Krystina watches as Gin walks to the living room, where the game playing boys are. She looks worriedly at Vincent, then the two of them walk to the room as well. Scanning it for the silver haired vampire. When they spot him Hikaru's straight face turns to a frown, he seems to be at a loss of what to do.

"So how is it"? Jake asks, looking over as he gave his controller to another, he had lost.

"Its good, yet bad news, Hikaru is going to have to take some medication", Krystina says. Jake nods, knowing what its like, he had to watch his sister go through the same thing, only thing though, she died giving birth. She then sighs and walks over to Gin, catching his attention, he looks over.

"You should be with her, she needs your support in this, and you know that", she says.

"Ya, I know, just tryin' to think of somethin' to cheer her up", Gin answers, getting up still not able to think of some thing at this time.

"Will she really be ok, she looked really bad when she walked passed me"? Jake asks. Krystina looks at him then shrugs, she don't even know that answer, the only one to tell him that, would be Gin.

Gin walks up the many flights of stars, going to her room, once he reaches it, he frowns seeing the door wide open, he had passed Malakai's room on the way and he sensed the wolf in distress, more them likely about Hikaru's condition. He walks into her room, closing the door behind him. He then walks over to the bed, looking at her, his face in a full frown now, dried tears on her face, she is clutching the pillow with dear life.

"Ya, poor thing", Gin says, then he slowly takes the pillow from her, and looks at her as she talks.

"Gin, please don't go", she says. His heart sinks, she is dreaming about him leaving her for some thing she didn't have any control over. He then skillfully moves the blankets out from under her, and crawls into bed behind her. Pressing his body against hers, putting his arm around her chest, smiling as she instantly grabs his arm, not wanting to let it go.

"Don't ta worry, things will work out", he whispers, then kisses her cheek, and nuzzles into the back of her neck, slowly falling to sleep himself, realizing the only thing that will cheer her up, only when she is ready for it, before he fully falls to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8 Souls Combined

Souls Combined

**I own the story, but some of the characters I don't own there looks, but there personalities. I also don't own the character named Krystina, she belongs to a friend of mine.**

**Characters I'm using from Bleach**

**Kira**

**Gin**

**Aizen**

**Characters I'm using from Final fantasy**

**Vincent**

**Rufus**

**Characters I'm using from Trinity Blood**

**Able**

**There is yet another Lemon in this one, its of Krystina and Vincent**

That Night

Krystina sits in her room, Vincent sitting in the chair. Krystina groans as she lays on her bed, she can't believe what had happened to Hikaru, she can only imagine what the two of them are going through right now.

"I'm scared for her", she says finally letting out the fact that she does care for the human. Vincent walks over to the bed, and looks down at her, she looks at him.

"All we can really do is pray that Gin, can handle the out come, weather its good or bad", Vincent adds. To Vincent's surprise, Krystina pats the bed beside her, inviting him to stay with her tonight. He does just that, he crawls into the bed, laying above the blankets. The two couldn't stay away from the other for too long when they had gotten back, due to the sudden kiss that they shared.

"I know that's all we can do, but what if they lose it... I mean, Gin seems really into having the children, and I don't want him to be back to the way he was when he was with Aizen", Krystina says, as she rests her head on his chest. Vincent puts his arms around her and replies, "If that happens then Rufus will have a plan".

"I sure hope so", Krystina says as she closes her eyes listening to his steady heart beat. The two of them slowly drifting off to sleep.

The next morning Krystina gets up to her pillow no longer there, she sighs and sits up. She then gets off the bed and walks to the door, still in her Pjs and opens it, then walks out. She walks over to Hikaru's door and places her ear on the door, and sighs, then she opens it her eyes raised at the sight before her. Hikaru and Gin are sitting in the bed, Hikaru in Gin's lap, his wrist at her mouth. Hikaru is drinking his blood, her eyes closed, unaware that there is another there. Gin looks over at her and smiles some.

"So she is still.."? Krystina asks. Gin nods his head and looks back at Hikaru then kisses the top of her head. Hikaru stops, licking her lips, and looks at him with a small smile. Then she looks over at Krystina and frowns, "What about the werewolves"?

"I'm going to go and find that out now", Krystina answers. She then turns and walks back out the door, closing it on her way out. She walks a few feet before sighing, "She don't know him for very long and they are expecting little ones, where Vincent and I knew each other for...". She scratches her head trying to figure out how long that the two of them known each other for, only to come out empty.

"I don't remember", she sighs. She shakes her head then continues to Rufus's office, knowing that he is going to be there, he is all ways in his office. Krystina enters the room, noticing Vincent by the window, beside Rufus's desk. Rufus looks at her and raises a brow then asks. "What are you wearing"? Krystina stops and looks at herself, she is in her black lace shirt. And booty shorts. Because of Rufus's question Vincent looks over, his eyes widen not noticing that when they where laying in bed together, he shifts from foot to foot, trying to resist temptation. Rufus takes a glimpse at Vincent's uncomfortable form and smiles.

"Sorry I forgot to change", Krystina replies, she walks over to his desk, causing Vincent to look her up and down, drawing out her frame, imagining her with out any clothes on.

"So whats going to happen with the wolves of Koga's clan"? She asks, now leaning on the desk her booty shorts showing off half her ass. Vincent lets out a small sound barley heard. He then moves himself to a better spot, where he can get a better view of her ass. Rufus shakes his head seeing this, then answers, ", The small portion of wolves including Koga himself have managed to evade capture, but we are still looking".

"Which means its not the last we have seen of him"? Krystina asks. Rufus nods, knowing this news is going to piss Gin off. Vincent then straightens up and hides his face in his red cloak. Rufus snarls at this and narrows his eyes at him, Krystina looks over and stands up right then says, "On other matters whats happening with Hikaru"? Then Vincent walks over to her, close enough to whisper.

"Your going to pay for this". Krystina smells the aroma coming off him, and she watches him walk out of the room.

"For one, you have to control that boy, and two, Hikaru is going to have to rest for a while, with out any distractions". Krystina then smiles a frightening smile and replies, "It don't help me wearing this".

"I have paper work to finish", Rufus says giving her the look to smarten up.

"Yes fa... I mean sir", she says, then turns around and walks out of the room, then down the hall, finding herself at Vincent's door. She was about to open it, when she hears him moaning. So she presses her ear to the door listening, only to hear more moaning and groaning. She shifts some, loving the sound she hears coming from him.

Hikaru has been laying in bed all on her own for 30 minutes now, as Gin told her he had to go out and do something. She rolls around not able to get comfortable, she sighs then sits up and says, "There shouldn't be any harm in getting up and taking a small walk". She then gets up and walks to the door, looking both ways as if she where crossing a road, she smiles seeing that the coast is clear and walks out, then down the hall. She walks for a few seconds then she comes across Krystina leaning against a door.

"What are you doing"? Hikaru asks, startling Krystina back from the door. Krystina groans and places her hand over her heart and says, "Aren't you suppose to be resting"?

"I can't, not with out Gin", Hikaru says looking down ashamed that she has let herself get this attached to him. Krystina looks at her with a saddened face.

"Its all right to be that attached, I don't think Gin minds", Krystina says. Hikaru looks at her and then walks closer to the door. She gets beside Krystina when the two of them hear a rather loud moan, some one calling Krystina's name. Hikaru looks at the door eyes widen slightly then she asks, "Isn't this Vincent's room"? Krystina nods her head while blushing a light shade of pink. Hikaru laughs then says, "You should go help him, it sounds like what he is doing isn't helping". Krystina looks at her then the door, and nods her head. Hikaru smiles then makes her way around her, walking around the halls. Krystina waits for Hikaru to turn a corner before she quietly walks in.

She looks around and spots his bed, seeing him sitting there looking in her direction, the vampire sight can see in the dark.

"M-may I h-help"? She asks, this being her first time to help some one and maybe even having sex.

"Sure, its your fault that I'm like this", Vincent adds. Krystina smirks at this, then walks over to the bed, sitting beside him. He makes the first move, being desperate and all, he touches her neck. Moving just the tips of his fingers over her thin fabric. Krystina shivers when he slowly goes over a breast.

He trails his hand down her stomach, then slips his hand under her shirt, bringing it back up, this time his flesh touching hers. Then he places his hand around her round breast, giving it a light squeeze, then lightly skims his finger nail over her nipple. Krystina lets out a low moan to this new feeling going through her. As he plays more with her breast, he leans in kissing, licking and nibbling her neck, smirking once he finds her sensitive spot. After a while he moves his hand over to her other breast, giving it the same treatment. Then he claims her lips, trailing both hands down to her booty pants, he growls some when he realized she isn't wearing any undergarments.

Krystina then pushes him away slightly letting him know with out a word, she wanted to undress him as he did her, though she is still wearing her lace top. He allows her to pull his shirt off, then helps her pull his pants and boxers off, letting his erected cock out in the open. Her eyes widen at the size of him, wondering if he is going to hurt her.

"Its not as bad as it looks", he simply says as he rests his hand on her waist. She looks him in the eyes and nods, smiling some, trusting him. Then he moves his hand to between her legs, growling as he feels she is already wet. He then shoves two fingers into her, thinking she would be expecting it, when she gasps, surprised by the sudden uncomfortable feeling his fingers in her creates. He stops, letting her adjust to the feeling. When she begins to rock her hips against his hand, he moves his fingers deeper in her, and out then back in again. Krystina trails her own hand over his chest, stomach and reaching below, stroking him. He groans to the sudden contact. She lightly brushes the tip of her nail over the slight, before butting it into the slight. The two of them continued this till they reached there climax, both crying out loudly as they release.

Collapsing on the bed for a breather, Krystina's head resting on his chest. They lay there with out a word for the next few minutes, before Vincent moves her to her back, then himself on top, positioned nicely between her legs. Krystina smiles at this and claims his lips as she puts her arms around his neck. With out thinking, Vincent breaks the kisses, then kisses down her jaw bone, over her neck, to just where her neck line and collar bone meet, licking, sucking and nibbling the spot. Not aware of what he is planing on doing, Krystina lets out every thing that her body lets her, she moans and groans to the feel of his hand roaming her body, the feel of him nibbling a really sensitive spot.

Then both at the same time, he bites, and enters her, Krystina yelps in pain, clutching the sheets beneath her to the sodden pain that she feels going through her, both below and above. After a while, the pain disappears and is replaced by a feeling of pure bliss. Then she starts moving her hips, letting him know that she is ready, and her hands make there way to his back, wanting to get at least some revenge for this. Vincent starts moving, meeting her pace with his own, still marking her all at the same time. As much as she wanted too, she couldn't go any quieter then she is.

"V-Vince", she moans . Once he is done marking her, he then kisses his way back up to her mouth, claiming it, silencing her noises as the pace grows faster. Krystina racks her nails across his back, leaving trails of blood in there wake. Vincent don't get fazed by it, he just groans in response, turning him on even more. He thrusts into her deeper and harder as he feels himself coming close, knowing she has reached her limit too. Her moans become louder every time he hits just the right spot.

"Fuck... M-more", she moans, he complies to her need, he gives her just what she wants. He pounds into her a few more times, before her walls clench tightly around him, with one more thrust he then stops, releasing his seed inside her, shuddering at the sudden release. Then pulls out of her after a few moments and lays on his back, Krystina stays right where she is, mad at him for what he had done, but still loved it in the end. She then sighs, once calmed enough she gets up.

"Where are you going"? Vincent asks, sitting up, and looking at her.

"I want to go for a walk, you did some thing you shouldn't of", Krystina says not wanting to show that she enjoyed it, though knows she is failing at that, her body is telling him other wise.

"And I'm sorry", he says. She just shakes her head and walks out of the room after dressing.

Hikaru is making her third trip around the hall, it being a rather long rectangular hall, believing she could handle it, though now she feels this strange sensation going through her body in waves of slight pain. It all comes right from her stomach. Once she reaches the stairs she walks over to them and sits down, knowing that she wouldn't make it back to her room for its all the way on the other end, and she wants to wait for Gin. She waits there for what seems like hours before she hears, "You should be in bed".

Hikaru looks over and sees Krystina standing there, a night rob around her, as she didn't want to catch any other unwanted attention. Hikaru smiles and asks, "So I was right, wasn't I"? Krystina sighs, shakes her head and sits beside her, then nods her head, then replies, "If Gin found out you where out here, not in bed he would kill you". Hikaru looks at the stairs and says, "But I want to wait, it seems I end up missing him more every second he is gone. To me it feels as though its been days, not minutes, its still the same knowing that he is in the building". Krystina's eyes widen at this, she had never once witnessed a bond as strong as the one she has with Gin, and she had really thought she had.

"Ever since the your first time"? She asks. Hikaru nods her head and looks at her rather confused to the look on her face, a shocked one.

"You know that it means your a perfect match don't you, no doubt he feels the same way as you, though he would never admit it", Krystina says. Hikaru still looks at her confused, not sure what she means by it.

"Yes, your human, but in your case it turns out the same way... Its because your carrying his first child", Krystina says smiling at her.

"But what does this have to do with the feeling"? Hikaru asks.

"You'll understand sooner then later", Krystina stats, starting to stand.

"Could you wait here with me till Gin gets back"? Hikaru asks looking up at her new friend with pleading eyes. Krystina nods her head and sits back down, Hikaru only smiles, loving the fact that she is now starting to get along with the only female vampire in this building.

"You know, I may be human, but I can still smell that", Hikaru says laughing, as does Krystina. Then the two girls sit there for another hour and a half. Knowing who it is, Krystina smiles as she slowly watches some one walking up the stairs, who has silver hair. Krystina nudges her friend then points down with out saying a word. Hikaru looks down after opening her tired eyes and smiles, seeing that all familiar silver hair. She stands up as does Krystina and stumbles, but before she could fall, Gin catches her.

"What are ya doin' out of bed"? He asks then he looks over at Krystina and crinkles his nose.

"Ya did big red"? Krystina clears her throat and looks down, but don't laugh. Hikaru smiles then replies, "I couldn't stay in bed, so I walked around the floor, then sat here for a while waiting for you". Gin shakes his head and picks her up bridle style and replies, "Idiot".

Krystina watches as Hikaru buries her face in Gin's neck and hugs him tightly. Gin starts to walk, slowly, then he turns back and says, "Thanks for stayin' with her".

"Your just going soft", Krystina replies with a smirk. Gin smiles, then Krystina decides to walk back to Vincent's room, then Gin walks Hikaru to her room. Gin enters the room, walks her to the bed and gently places her down, then sits beside her.

"Please don't leave me", Hikaru says. Gin frowns at her not liking that.

"I just don't feel the same with out you here... It confuses me", she adds. Gin smiles, then pulls out a little box. As he hands it to her he says, "Don't ya worry dear, I won't". Hikaru looks at the little box, then looks at him, he smiles at her, his crimson eyes now open, he nods letting her know she can open it. Hikaru looks back at the box, and slowly opens it to reveal a beautiful necklace with a dragonfly pendent. She smiles, and picks it up, holding it in her hands and notices an engraving in it. She looks at it very closely and her eyes widen, the engraving says, '_Souls Combined_'.

"Oh Gin... This is beautiful", she says looking at him. He smiles at her, then takes her hand in his, then asks, "Would you like to marry me"? Her eyes widen, then she places her hand on her neck where his mark stays, then closes her eyes holding the pendent in her hand tightly. She then hugs him knocking him onto his back, and answers, "Yes Gin, I will love to be your soul mate". Gin chuckles at her, then the two of them share a long passionate kiss. He then rolls her onto her back, looking at her lovingly, before leaning down kissing her again. Hikaru wraps her arms around his neck, happier then she has ever been.

"I know you should be the one to ask, but Vincent, would you...", he stops her by placing his finger on her lips.

"Yes, Krystina I would love to, but first you know as well as I do, that we have to ask Rufus... You know what he is like", Vincent answers. Krystina then nuzzles into his neck, the two of them have talked about what had made her so mad, and its all sorted out now.

"I know, he is my father after all, so I don't think he will mind", Krystina says. Vincent smiles, with out saying a word and combing her hair with his fingers, loving the feeling of her silky smooth hair in between each finger. Krystina lets a sigh escape her lips as she closes her eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep, as does he a few moments later, holding Krystina close.

Hikaru wakes the next morning, feeling some ones arm around her, she smiles some, knowing who it is. She turns around to face him, and smiles more. She gently runs her fingers through his silver hair.

"Good mornin'", he says as he opens his eyes, looking into her blue ones. Hikaru smiles cutely at him and says, "Its night I do believe". Gin smiles at her then asks, "Yer gettin' use to it, aren't ya"? Hikaru just shrugs her shoulders.

"I guess", she simply says.

"Ya guess"? He asks, bring his hand up closer to her shoulder blade. Hikaru smiles then sighs and states, "Yeah, and besides I'm going to be matted to a vampire after all". Gin then smiles, leans in and kisses her then says, "A demonic vampire". Hikaru blushes and presses her forehead on his, looking him in the eyes, loving the love she can see he has for her through them.

"Well, come on, ya need somethin' to eat", Gin says as he gets up, and out of bed.

"Do I have to"? Hikaru groans as she rolls onto her back.

"Yes, ya do", Gin replies. Hikaru then rolls herself out of bed, then walks over to the dresser pulling out a pair of lose pants, a baggy shirt, new undergarments and a bra. Gin looks on the bed and smiles seeing the necklace that he gave her laying there. He walks over to, picks it up and walks over to Hikaru. He then lightly touches her shoulder letting her know that he is there, she has her bra on at this point, and puts the pendent in front of her. She reaches up and moves her hair away as he clips it in the back. Hikaru looks down at it, and grabs it with her hand then says, "This is gorgeous, I love it a lot", she says. Gin smiles then kisses her neck, as his hands rest on her hips, and says, "I knew ya would".

"Its different, a necklace for an engagement ring", Hikaru says. Gin smiles then wraps his arms around her, holding her close.

"Ya, we are different, so I thought doing things should be", he says kissing her neck. Hikaru smiles and closes her eyes and moves her head to the side letting him have better access. After a short while he growls then pulls away. Hikaru frowns then turns to face him.

"Ya should get somethin' ta eat", he says looking to the side. Hikaru sighs then replies, "But I'm not hungry". Her stomach then growls causing her to blush slightly. Gin smiles then walks back over to her and places his hand on it and says, "I think it disagrees with ya".

Hikaru groans then says, "Traitor". Gin chuckles then he turns and walks, before leaving the room he says, "Get dressed and meet me in the kitchen". Hikaru nods and turns then starts dressing. Once done she plays with the necklace some more and smiles.

"An engagement necklace, it is different all right", then she holds it to her chest and closes her eyes, liking the thought of that. Hikaru then turns around and walks to the door, opening it and walking out, down the hall, and the many flights of stairs heading for the kitchen just as he had told her to do. When she walks in he is leaning against the counter. She smiles and walks over to him, them being the only two in the room for the time being.

"Are ya feelin' better"? Gin asks. Hikaru looks at him shocked then answers, "Yes, a little bit". She then walks over to the fridge and pulls out a cartoon of eggs, as some one had gone and gotten some food. Gin walks over to her and takes it out of her hands smiling.

"Go sit, I'll make it for ya", he says. Hikaru widens her eyes at him then asks, "Are you all right"? Gin looks at her and smiles, nodding his head. She smiles too and walks over to the table and sits down.

Then others walk into the room, sitting down after claiming a blood bag, the other humans also grabbing some thing easy to eat, so they can continue there work.

"Look, Gin is cooking", says one of the vampires that hasn't been introduced to Hikaru. Hikaru narrows her eyes, as every one starts laughing to the fact that Gin is doing some thing for her.

"Whats wrong with you all"? She asks catching their attention. That's when Krystina and Vincent walk into the room, she says, "Its the fact that he is helping some one out, he isn't normally seen being nice".

"There's nothing wrong with that though", Hikaru says, looking at every one.

"No, its only because they know me as the heartless guy", Gin adds some what pissed. Hikaru looks down and sighs then replies, "If you guys keep this up then I will let him turn on you, because of you trying to piss off the man I love so much".Every one then goes silent as Rufus walks into the room.

"Just because he is trying to be nice don't mean he has changed, it just means he wants to be around others", Rufus says walking over to the fridge grabbing a blood bag then walking to the seat beside Hikaru and sitting down, smiling some at her.

"So I suggest you to be respectful to him, or I will allow him to go demonic on your asses like Hikaru had said", he replies, then he looks at Krystina and Vincent.

"Congratulations". Krystina stops what she is doing and looks down then replies, "Sorry we where too into the mood".

"I'm not mad, just that you picked a lousy time to let it happen", Rufus says. Then every one except for Gin looks over at him.

"Why"? Kira asks once he puts his empty bag down.

"Some thing had escaped the demonic imprisonment last night, and it is the one that kills the unborn children", Rufus answers, then he takes a sip of his blood. Gin then finishes the eggs, puts them onto a sandwich and places it in front of Hikaru.

"Thanks", she says looking up at him. He smiles down at her and nods his head.

"Your telling us that that thing got out"? Krystina asks.

"Yes and information stats that Aizen is behind the whole thing", Rufus says. Then he looks at Gin and replies, "I think he knows that your girl is pregnant".

"It's not a surprise to me... You wanted to warn us about it"? Gin asks.

"Yes every one be careful", he says, taking another drink of his blood. Hikaru looks over slightly as she feels Gin's hand on her shoulder, then goes back to eating her food.

"You seem to be feeling much better", Rufus says, looking at Hikaru. She looks at him and nods her head. He smiles at her then places a hand on her shoulder, nods his head then gets up and walks to the door. Before leaving he turns and looks at Vincent then at Gin, "I want to see you in my office some time today".

"This blows, now we have two women to protect from harm", Jack says.

"Sorry, I didn't know it would happen this fast", Krystina says. Vincent puts his hand on her shoulder then replies, "Don't worry about it". Hikaru then looks at Gin after finishing her food and sees he looks deep in thought.

"Gin you all right"? She asks. He looks down at her then smiles and replies, "Ya, fine, don' worry about me".

"Wow Hikaru where did you get the necklace"? Krystina asks, finally noticing it. Hikaru puts her hand on it and answers, "Gin gave it to me, it has a really nice engraving on it, 'Souls combined'?. Then Krystina smiles and looks at him then asks, "You said yes right"? Hikaru nods her head shyly and looks down feeling a bit embarrassed about it.

"Well Gin do you want to go and see what Rufus wants to talk to us about"? Vincent asks. Gin sighs then nods his head and walks over to Hikaru, kissing her on the cheek and follows Vincent out of the room.

"I think Aizen is trying to get Gin back on his side", Jason says, after a few moments.

"He must be furious about the fact that Gin left his side for a girl", Krystina says. Hikaru just silently listens to them, not wanting to think about anything, she is still some what recovering, if it weren't for Gin being around, she would be still just as bad as she was in the wolves den.

"You wanted to see us"? Vincent asks after both he and Gin walk into Rufus's office.

"Yes, I just wanted the four of you to go into hiding, in a place where no one will find you... Only because there may be eyes every where", Rufus answers.

"How long, will we have ta stay there"? Gin asks. Rufus looks up at him from his paper work, and answers, "For as long as it takes, and I know you have the means to find out information, you did after all work for Aizen".

"The other thing is you four should stick together, you just never know what might happen". The two of them nod, understanding his reasoning. Gin looks down, sighs then asks, "I know its not the time, but I was wonderin' if, once all this is over and done with, we can get married"? Rufus looks at him, deep in thought, then smiles and answers, "I don't see why not, if the two of you are sure that you want to go that far".

"Don't ya worry, we are both ready to go that far", Gin says smiling at the man on the other side of the desk. Then Rufus eyes him, as if he where a protective father, then adds, "You better be careful with her".

"Ya don' have ta be worried about that, I will", Gin replies. Then Rufus nods at him and turns his atention to Vincent.

"Vincent... Don't you dear hurt that girl, she is like a daughter to me", he says stilling with that same look on his face. Vincent nods his head as he replies, "I understand". Then he turns and walks out of the room, as Rufus gave them that signal, Gin still standing there.

"You know who it is, don't you... Gin"? Rufus asks, his full attention on the silver haired man.

"Yes I do... He is my brother", Gin answers looking down, knowing that this is going to be harder then every one thinks, him being the only one knowing the man.

"I know I've said it before, and I'm sure I'll be saying it again, be careful... I don't want any harm to come to that human", Rufus says. Gin nods his head, then turns and walks to the door, stopping to let Abel into the roam, then he leaves. Abel watches him leave the room, then turns to Rufus and asks, "Your going to trust him... Don't you love her too"? Rufus sighs and leans back in his chair then answers, "I'm going to trust him.. Its the least I can do for her".

"And besides, he is very loyal to that girl, and that's just what we need", Rufus adds. Abel nods his head and replies, "Now the matter concerning Gin's brother, what is he like? I've never crossed paths with him"? Rufus sights, stands and walks over to his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Put it this way he is a lot worse then Gin, when he had been working with Aizen".

Once the boys reach the kitchen, Gin walks over to Hikaru, placing his arms around her.

"We have ta get going".

"What? Why"? Hikaru asks confused, holding onto his arms. Every one looks over at the two, also confused.

"Its just dangerous for us here", Gin answers.

"But I don't want to go... I really like it here", Hikaru says, looking down at the ground, even though she was technically kidnapped, she has come to consider this place her home. Any where Gin is, is her home. Then every one looks over due to Krystina's sudden outburst.

"I don't want to go, this is my home"!

"Krystina please, listen to me, we have to go, right now I trust Gin's senses, they are way better then ours", Vincent adds. Krystina sighs and looks down, she has been defeated.

"But...", she says.

"You two need to be safe, and what ever this thing is, will be coming here for you... Please go", says another nameless vampire. Hikaru then looks around remembering some thing.

"What about Malakai, I know he decided to join us, but I would feel even safer with him around", Hikaru says.

"Then he can come too, we do need a good dog", Vincent says as he turns to her and chuckles.

"Wolf dammit, I'm a wolf not a dog", Malakai says pushing his way through the crowd that has built up in the room. Krystina then sighs and looks at Vincent, then nods her head. Hikaru then looks at Malakai and he smiles at her. Gin kisses her neck before letting her go, both girls heading to there rooms to go and get some clothes and the necessities that they are going to need on there long journey.

Hikaru stands by the closet, clutching her stomach, its hurting her. Gin walks in and looks over at her, then frowns some, not really liking making her drink his blood just for the babies that she is carrying. He closes the door behind him and walks over to her, he places his one hand in the middle of her back, letting her know he is there, then biting his wrist of the other, and putting it in front of her. Hikaru grabs his arm, and puts her lips around his wound and closes her eyes as she drinks his blood, getting a really strange feeling through her as she does so.

Hikaru lets a small moan out after she is finished, and leans back into him, as she calms down from the high his blood makes her.

"Thanks", Hikaru says.

"No need to thank me, I'm suppose ta do that", Gin replies, holding her tightly to himself, not wanting to let her go. The two of them stayed like that for a while, then Hikaru moves, Gin lets go and she turns to him. She looks at him and and was about to say some thing, only for him to claim her lips with his own.

"No time to talk, we have to get goin'", Gin says and pulls away from her. Hikaru looks down a frown on her features, she can tell some thing is bugging him, he won't tell her what it is. She then follows him after they both grab a suit case.

Now both the girls are waiting for the boys, they had to do something before they all leave.

"Are you scared"? Krystina asks. Hikaru looks at her friend, and shakes her head, then replies, "Not really, you"? Krystina just shakes her head, letting her know that she things the same way. A few moments later Rufus walks over to the two of them.

"Its good that the two of you stay strong, especially in situations like this", he says stopping a few feet away from them. Hikaru looks at the man standing before them, and then the memory of her parents came to mind and wondering what they are doing now.

"Could you do me a favour"? Hikaru asks looking down. Rufus looks at her, waiting for her to continue.

"I want you do say something to my parents, I don't want them to worry about me", Hikaru says refusing to look at him. Rufus walks over to her and places his hands on her shoulders and replies, "I can tell them that your going away some where and that you will be safe". Hikaru looks at him, eyes filling with un-shed tears. He smiles at her and whips away a single tear with his thumb and says, "Don't you worry everything will work out in the end".

Hikaru then hugs him, letting the tears fall, she feels reassured, she trusts this man a lot. He smiles and hugs her back, Krystina smiles as she watches the man that had raised her try his hardest not to show the feelings that he has for the human. As Hikaru pulls back, she leans up and kisses his cheek and says, "Thank you again".

"Our leader has a soft spot for the human", Jason says as he walks over to them from the other side of the hall, Vincent and Gin following behind him.

"What can I say, she is a fragile thing, and besides I don't want her mate to kick my ass", Rufus says. Gin chuckles as he puts his arm around her shoulder. Hikaru rests her head on his shoulder and has her arm around his waist.

"Thanks for everythin' ya have done for us", Gin says. Rufus shakes his head and replies, "There is no need to thank me, your all apart of this clan, and we protect our own". Hikaru smiles at the sound of that, and closes her eyes as Gin turns around, and begins to walk. Krystina smiles and links arms with Vincent then off they go, the four of them, silently walking down the road.

"When we get to a hide out, could I mark ya fully"? Gin asks looking at her and trying his best not to think about what is to come.

"I don't see why not", Hikaru stats as she rests her head on his shoulder again, Gin smiles as he pulls her closer to his side as they walk. Krystina smiles at this and entwines her and Vincent's fingers as the two of them walk.

"Don't you think its cute the way she is linked to him"? Krystina asks. Vincent smiles and replies, "Yeah, and the shocking part is that Gin isn't willing to leave her... I wonder what the story is behind that"? Krystina looks up at him and nods her head, "Yeah I know, ever since Gin seen her, hes been different, its scary but nice in a way, how fast some one can change in the face of love". Vincent then unhooks there hands and puts his arm around her shoulders and replies, "I know what you mean". Feeling as though she has forgotten some thing Hikaru stops the group and looks around.

"Malakai, hes not here", she says. Gin groans, and Vincent chuckles.

"We should go back and get him", Hikaru says.

"Leave him, he is a wolf any way, he will catch up", Krystina replies. Hikaru just groans and crosses her arms.

"He helped me through the time I was there", she says. Krystina puts her hands up in her defence and backs up a bit.

"Then we will wait here", Gin says. Hikaru smiles and nods, then she sits on the ground. Vincent just shakes his head.

"Why do we have to bring the pet puppy with us"? Vincent asks. Hikaru looks over at him and glares.

"He isn't a pet, and besides I want him around", Hikaru says.

"Gin, looks like your girl has the hots for a dog", Krystina jokes. Gin just shrugs and smirks, he trusts her, and her opinions. Hes going to come across others that want her, just as Rufus does, he even knows that Malakai wants her the same way, that's why he is allowing him to be around, more protection for the girl he loves.

She gets up as she sees some one running in there direction, and grins.

"Malakai"! She yells, as she rushes to him. He stops so she can hug him, and she looks at his face. He looks at hers and smiles.

"Toke you long enough", Krystina groans.

"Sorry, I didn't know when we where leaving", Malakai says as he looks over at her.

"Excuses", she mumbles. Malakai just sticks his tongue out at her and looks at Gin, looking for his approval to the contact that he is sharing with his mate. Gin just smiles and nods, letting him know its all right. Malakai then smirks and holds her tighter as the five of them walk. Hikaru making her pace faster so she put her arm around Gin's waist, and so his arm went around her shoulders as Malakai's is around her waist.


	9. Chapter 9 A New Home, Remembering The Pa

**A New Home, Remembering The Past  
><strong>

**I own the story, but some of the characters I don't own there looks, but there personalities. I also don't own the character named Krystina, she belongs to a friend of mine.**

**Characters I'm using from Bleach**

**Kira**

**Gin**

**Aizen**

**Characters I'm using from Final fantasy**

**Vincent**

**Rufus**

**Characters I'm using from Trinity Blood**

**Able**

Nearly a week has passed, by the time they have come across a secluded Island, one that Gin seemed to know a fair bit of. This Island was huge, its off the map, and there is a large building on it, capable of allowing tones of people to stay in it.

"Wow", Hikaru stats looking around and touching trees after they get off the raft.

"Its nice, very nice".

"We can explore it in the morning", Krystina says, she had a long day and she is tired and cranky. Malakai just yawns and stretches, he had fallen asleep while they where coming to the island. Gin walks close behind Hikaru a smile on his features as she looks around amazed at every thing.

"Just when ya do venture, don' go too far", Gin adds after a while.

"We know, there could be something dangerous on the island", Hikaru says as she dances around the red falling leaves. After a while they walk to the house, getting inside, a large in terrier. Gin and Vincent let the girls chose there rooms, Malakai sticking with Hikaru the whole time, as he has nothing better to do. Hikaru walks into the room she had picked which isn't far from Krystina's, just a few doors down, but that's still a few feet away as these rooms aren't small. She runs over to the bed and lays on it, looking up at the ceiling.

Malakai watches her leaning against the door frame, a smile on his features. Hikaru looks over at him and smiles some.

"I'm glade your on our side", she says. He smiles and shakes his head, then moves aside so Gin can walk in.

"Well, see you in the morning, Hikaru", Malakai says as he turns and walks down the hall. Gin shuts the door and as he walks over to the bed, he takes his shirt off and tosses it aside.

"Time for the much needed sleep", he says as he sits in the bed beside her. Hikaru smiles at that and looks at his bear chest, liking the what she sees. She then gets up and walks over to her suit cases, knowing which is her clothes, then pulls out her only clean pair of .

"Looks like tomorrow is laundry duty", she says with a laugh. Gin chuckles as he makes his way under the covers, and watches as Hikaru changes quickly into her .

"Ya can remove the pants", Gin says with a smirk on his face, as Hikaru walks over to the bed. She smiles at him and nods. Before she crawls into bed, she takes them off. Gin makes himself move closer to her, putting his arm around her, and resting his head by the back of her neck, kissing it some as he closes his eyes. Hikaru smiles, and grabs a hold of his arm, and closes her eyes loving the feeling of his breath on the back of her neck

Hikaru wakes the next morning to eery scratching sounds. She moves her head some to look at the window, and sighs, only branches hitting the window when the wind catches them. She then rolls over and puts her hand where Gin should be and frowns, he isn't there. Hikaru groans and rolls to her back staring at the ceiling. She sighs again and moves to where her legs are hanging over the side of the bed.

Hikaru stretches then yawns, and gets up, looking down as a slight cool breeze covers her legs. She then walks over to her p.j pants and puts them on, then walks to the door, making her way down the hall. She reaches the stairs and hears voices, she hears all but Malakai's. She makes her way down the stairs, aiming for the direction the voices are coming from. She reaches the kitchen and walks in smiling as she looks at Gin.

"Good morning, or rather night", Krystina stats with a laugh. Hikaru walks to a chair and sits on it, nodding at Krystina, unable to find her voice at the time being. Gin walks over to her with a smile on his face and places his hands on her shoulders, massaging them.

"Feels so good", Hikaru says as she closes her eyes just melting into the feeling of her being relaxed. She then lets a satisfying moan leave her lips. Gin grins and leans down so his mouth is beside her ear and says, "Ya can message me latter if ya like". Hikaru smiles at that and closes her eyes. She then places her hand on her stomach and adds, "But the babies"? Krystina smiles at that and replies, "You don't need to worry about that, once you start showing that's when you stop having 'fun'". Hikaru opens her eyes and looks at her.

"Really"? She asks.

"Ya yer carryin' a vampire's offspring, you'll be fine and they will as well", Gin says. Hikaru smiles then replies, "Ok latter then".

"Hopefully your not loud", Krystina jocks. Hikaru smirks then replies, "Yup loud enough that I will be heard through out the house". Every one laughs at that one.

"I'll just have ta make it where its my ears only", Gin says after a while. Hikaru slightly blushes some.

"Ya hungry"? Gin then asks once every one calms down. Hikaru smiles and answers, "Yup for you". Not expecting that Krystina chocks on her blood, not believing that those words came out of her mouth. Vincent just looks at her shocked.

"As much as I would love that, its not what I was askin'", Gin says with a smile.

"No not really, but knowing you, you'll just make me something any way", Hikaru says looking at the table. Gin nods then walks over to the fridge, pulling out two eggs, since Hikaru is the only one that needs to eat, aside from the dog, they had gathered some of those supplies along the way.

"Where is Malakai"? Hikaru asks after looking around hoping that he would be walking into the room any time soon.

"He's in the woods doing who knows what", Vincent says as he narrows his eyes.

"Yeah he might have found a female wolf that is in heat", Krystina jocks. Hikaru narrows her eyes at her.

"Stop that will you"! She snaps. Gin looks over and frowns some, then replies, "Leave her pet dog alone will ya, he is precious to her". Krystina looks at him shocked, she can't believe he is protecting the wolf. Hikaru smiles liking the fact that Gin is being nice.

"What the hell got to you"? Krystina asks. Gin stops what he was doing to glare at her, and she shuts up, his eyes are glowing as he looks at her. Krystina clears her throat then looks at Hikaru then asks, "We still exploring"?

"Yeah of course we are", Hikaru replies.

"After ya eat", Gin adds as he walks the plate of eggs over to her.

"I didn't know you could cook", Krystina jocks. Gin just smiles and shakes his head.

"Thank you", Hikaru says as he puts the plate in front of her.

"Hikaru guess what Gin was doing this morning"? Krystina asks. Hikaru looks at her after taking a bite of the food.

"He was cleaning like a girl", she says. Hikaru narrows her eyes but smiles.

"These days both do the house chores", Gin stats. Krystina smiles then adds, "Then you'll be the one that looks after the two kids". Gin just shakes his head and replies, "Nope both do the same thing". Hikaru just eats, not wanting to get into the conversation, if it where up to her, she would make Gin do all the child care. After a short while Hikaru finishes the food and gets up, Gin puts his hands on her shoulders. Krystina gets up, yawns and stretches.

"You ready to go now"? Krystina asks. Hikaru just nods, though she didn't want to go any where with out Gin. Vincent walks over to Krystina and says, "Your not ready yet". Then he kisses her. Hikaru rests her head on Gin's chest, smirking at the newly couple, though she isn't far ahead of them with Gin. Once Krystina and Vincent share a few more kisses, Krystina then walks toward the door.

"Well better be off", she says.

"Ok", Hikaru says, then turns around and looks at Gin, a large smile on her face. He smiles back and leans down then kisses her short and sweet. Then she turns and walks toward the door.

"Love you Gin", she says before leaving the room.

"I wonder what the two of them are planning", Krystina says, while they are now walking through the forest.

"Yeah same here", Hikaru says.

"Oh well, we get to do some exploring", Krystina says while they walk deeper into the forest

"This place is untouched, for the most part", Hikaru says. Krystina nods her head and looks around, seeing, hearing and touching the wildlife. The two of them forgot about the time and distance from the house, because they where playing with the animals.

"I find it so cool that they are letting us touch them", Krystina says.

"I guess its because humans haven't been here long enough for them to feel threatens", Hikaru replies. They walk, not realizing that they are lost. Then they stop at a tree that scared the both of them.

"What the"? Krystina asks. Hikaru don't say a word, just puts her hand over it and closes her eyes, the engraving says 'Gin & Hikaru = love' then she remembers something.

Flash back

"_Hikaru, over here", says a young version of Gin. Then little Hikaru walks over to him, and looks at the tree._

"_Yes this will do", she says. Gin smiles and pulls out a knife and says, "Ya want to start it or shale I"? She looks down shyly then answers, "You can". Gin nods and puts his name on the tree, then a and sign and turns to her holding the knife out for her. Hikaru looks at it scared to take it._

"_I.. I don't want m-mom or dad to find it", she says looking down. Gin frowns then jumps down to her and cubs her chin, forcing her to look at him._

"_There are many trees here, chances of them finding one is really low", he says, putting the knife into her hand. Then he walks her over to the tree, and places the tip of the knife on the tree, still holding her hand so she don't mess it up, he helps her carve her name. Once done Gin takes the knife and finishes it off with an equal sign, and the word love after that. He smiles at it and turns to look at her then says, "Done, now ya have to promise me". Hikaru looks at him then at the carving then says, "Not to find any one in tell we meet again, I know". Then he sits down with a nod and pulls her into a hug, whispering, "Your everything to me, remember that". Hikaru hugs him back and replies, "Don't worry I won't forget". Then they move so the two of them can look at one another. Gin then kisses her on the forehead and smiles at her._

End Flash Back

Hikaru opens her eyes slightly confused then takes her hand off the engraving and sighs.

"Have you been here before, and did you know Gin"? Krystina asks. Hikaru looks at her and sighs, then answers, "I don't know, but something about this place is familiar, now that you mention it".

"Lets explore some more and find out". Krystina says. Hikaru looks in the direction that she wants to go and replies, "No lets head back". Krystina just nudges her and asks, "Don't you want to find out if you've been here before"?

"I don't really want to go exploring with out the guys, we should head back", Hikaru answers. Krystina just gives her puppy dog eyes, trying to get her to changer her mind, Hikaru sighs and says, "Fine, if we get into trouble its your fault".

"No wonder why he has been acting strange", Krystina stats after a few minutes went by.

"What do you mean"? Hikaru asks as she looks over at her friend.

"Sure he hasn't changed all that much, but he could never have a woman with him, no matter what he did", Krystina answers. Hikaru nods then looks around and gets this strange feeling that she remembers something, she can't put her finger around it. They walked for a few minutes then they come across a cabin. Hikaru's jaw drops.

"This is the place where I was born", she says. Krystina looks at her and asks, "You sure, then why didn't your parents just stay here"? Hikaru shrugs her shoulders then replies, "I don't know, I can't remember much from back then".

"Lets go and check it out, there might be something in there that can help you remember", Krystina says as she starts to walk toward the cabin. Hikaru stays right where she is, getting a strange feeling that they shouldn't be here and that something is watching them.

"Krystina I think we should head back, and come back with the guys", Hikaru says. Krystina stops walking and looks back at her, "No, we can handle this".

"Something could be living in there, please can we just head back"? Hikaru begs. Krystina shakes her head, not heading the warning signs and continues into the cabin. Hikaru groans and follows her in, she wasn't about to let her friend go in there by herself. Hikaru looks around the area, noticing the large spider webs that linger every where.

"Hikaru is this you"? Krystina asks. Hikaru looks over at her then walks to her, and looks at the picture and her eyes widen. Krystina is holding a picture of Hikaru, Gin and a person in the back. Hikaru just nods, not sure as to what to say.

"Gin looks young there", Krystina says. Hikaru then looks up at the stairs as Krystina goes exploring the other part of the main floor. She slowly walks up them, then stops hearing sounds in the room right beside the top of the stairs. She notices the door ajar, so she walks over to it and looks inside, seeing a man looking out the window. Her eyes widen, knowing that she was right about the place.

"Hikaru come take a look at this"! Krystina yells. At that Hikaru rushes down the hall, and crouches as she watches the door open. The man walks out and looks down the stairs then turns and looks at her. Hikaru then shakily stands up not wanting to piss him off, who ever he is.

"I'm so sorry, I told her that some one might be living here", she says shakily. He don't say any thing, he just walks over to her and stops inches away. Gently placing his hand on her stomach.

"Please don't hurt me", she says.

"Your pregnant, about five weeks", he stats. She stairs at him not wanting to phase him.

"With a demonic Vampire child, your human", he says again.

"H-how did you know"? She asks.

"I can smell it on you", he stats. Hikaru just looks at him scared, not knowing if he is human or not. Then out of no where his eyes begin to glow. Hikaru closes hers waiting for some thing to happen, but instead of pain, she feels his hand leave her stomach and then hears a crashing sound, then growling. Hikaru opens her eyes and she smiles, there standing in front of her is Malakai.

"Don't you dare put your filthy hands on her"! Malakai snarls.

"A wearwolf", the man says as he stands up like nothing happened.

"Yes"! He snaps.

"How interesting", he says. He then takes a step forward, causing Malakai to growl some more in warning.

"I won't hurt her, she is safe", the man says.

"How can I be sure, you spiders are nasty creatures", Malakai stats. Hikaru's eyes widen then she remembers the picture, "Your that kid in the back of the picture". Malakai looks at her as does the man.

"You use to live here", he says. Hikaru just nods then stats, "Your that kid that would all ways follow me around... When Gin... You would hide".

"Did you have a friend here with you", the man stats. Hikaru thinks about it a few seconds and her eyes widen, "Yes". Then the three of them rush down the stairs in search for Krystina.

"Names Justin by the way". Hikaru just nods and continues to walk looking for her friend. They all ended up stopping at an opened basement door.

"Oh man, this is really bad", Justin says. The three of them cautiously walk down the stairs, at the bottom of them, there is a broken egg.

"Great", he mutters under his breath.

"What"? Hikaru asks.

"Please help", Krystina's voice says. The three of them look up, Justin narrows his eyes.

"The two things I feared would happen, happened", Hikaru says.

"Yeah like wise", Justin says.

"What do you mean"? Hikaru asks. He then walks over to Krystina and starts pulling the web off her. Hikaru and Malakai also walk over to them, and help get her out of the web. Once she is now on her feet, Justin says, "Lets get back upstairs before my mother wakes up". That just what they did, they all walked up the stairs, nothing to say. They stop at the top. Above them a lot of glowing red eyes.

"Who is that"? Krystina asks hiding behind Hikaru, its a large spider and she is terrified of spiders.

"Has to be his mother", Hikaru quietly answers. Malakai growls at her, ready to attack when she does.

"You three get up the stairs, I'll explain this to her", Justin says. Then they did, they walk up the stairs the rest of the way and into the living room, Krystina is shaking uncontrollably. Malakai is intently watching the door. Hikaru just stands there not knowing what to think about this whole thing.

"That was"? Krystina finally manages to get out as she looks at Hikaru.

"I guess he was some one I knew when I lived here", Hikaru answers looking at her. Malakai still hasn't moved from his spot, he is just standing there staring at the door. They stay silent for a short while, Malakai then starts to growl causing the others to look over. He walks in, followed by an older woman.

"Are, you that..."? Krystina couldn't finish her sentence. The woman looks at her and smiles then replies, "I'll let it slide this time, be warned, if you ever go back down there, your mine". She then hits Justin in the head before she starts walking away.

"She hit you for"? Hikaru asks. Justin sighs and walks over to them, rubing his head and says, "While she was yelling at me, I stepped on one". Hikaru nods understanding. Malakai just eyes him, no longer growling. Justin looks at him then at Hikaru and stats, "Some guard dog you have". Hikaru smiles at this and looks at Malakai.

"What are you guys doing here in the first place"? Justin asks.

"Oh long story short, Aizen let some one out and wants me dead, I think", Hikaru says.

"Aizen, Gin and Hikaru"? The old lady asks as she comes back into the room. Malakai turns his attention to her and starts growling.

"Wow, my word, you have grown, I wish Aizen would rot, and where is Gin"? She asks, ignoring Malakai all together. Krystina smiles and Hikaru replies, "Gin is on the other side of the this island".

"Sorry for intruding", Hikaru says.

"Oh no not at all, this place is yours too", she stats.

"Mom her parents gave it to us", Justin says.

"Are the two of you matted"? The woman asks

"She is expecting", Justin adds.

"Oh who's"? The woman asks.

"Gin's", Hikaru answers slightly blushing.

"So he did stick", the woman says. Krystina tries her hardest to hold back a laugh at that comment.

"What do you mean stick"? Hikaru asks.

"I had known Gin since before he got his demonic power, and he had told me that he was going to dedicate everything to you, though at the time I never believed him", the woman answers.

"I was also wondering if you would be able to form an alliance with Rufus's clan"? Hikaru asks. The woman looks at her and replies, "Now why would I ally myself with a clan of vampires"?

"So we can get rid of a conman enemy, Aizen mainly, and the werewolves", Hikaru says. The woman nods her head and replies, "Ok, when I visit him, I'll say a little birdy told me, because just like you we are also in hiding".

"I never though I would be comfortable with talking to demons", Krystina says.

"Some times it happens", Justin says.

"I think we should head back", Hikaru says thinking about how Gin is going to react to this when he hears about it.

"I'll walk with you, the others will think of you as food", Justin says. They all said there goodbyes and off they went, making there way back to the house that Gin and Vincent are at.

"We won't say any thing about this place, at least not yet", Krystina says after a while. Hikaru nods her head and looks around.

"Knowing Gin, he will know", Justin says. Krystina looked at him strangely, he smiles at her and replies, "When Hikaru lived here, I had a crush on her, heck I still do... Any way I told Gin and he made me promise I wouldn't make a move on her. I broke that promise and tried to make a move. She had promised me she wouldn't tell him about, but a few days latter...".

"I beat the crap out of him", Gin interrupts out of no where.

"Where the hell did you guys come from"? Krystina asks.

"Hello Gin", Justin says as he takes a step back.

"Justin", Gin replies eyeing him.

"Smart thing walking back with them, now I don't have to pound your head in", he says as he jumps down from the tree he was standing on.

"You take care of her you hear me", Justin says more like a threat, before he turns and starts walking back.

"How many boyfriends do you have, a spider, a demonic Vampire and a werewolf, anything else"? Krystina asks.

"Don't forget about Rufus", Vincent says. Hikaru smiles and replies, "In a couple of days, I'm going to have none, but a mate". Gin smiles and walks over to her, hugging her from behind and asks, "Did you ask her"?

"Yes I did, now we can go home", Hikaru says. Then they start to walk, Krystina looks at the two of them wondering why it is that he knew where she was. When they entered the house, Hikaru and Gin make there way up the stairs, Vincent and Krystina also following behind them, Malakai just stays outside paroling the grounds, making sure its safe. They walk into there rooms and fall asleep really quick.

Hikaru wakes half way through the day, and slowly gets up not wanting to wake Gin. She walks out of the room quietly and closes the door behind her. Then she walks all the way down to the main floor. For some reason she makes her way to the front doors, opening them and walking out. She stretches and yawns. She looks over at the shore line where her eyes go wide, she sees something huge laying on the beach, looking as if its been hurt...

**I'm the worst person ever aren't I. I gave you all a cliffhanger. **


	10. Chapter 10 Something To Help? What?

**Something to help? What?**

**This chapter contains a lemon just so you all know**

**I own the story, but some of the characters I don't own there looks, but there personalities. I also don't own the character named Krystina, she belongs to a friend of mine.**

**Characters I'm using from Bleach**

**Kira**

**Gin**

**Aizen**

**Characters I'm using from Final fantasy**

**Vincent**

**Rufus**

**Characters I'm using from Trinity Blood**

**Able**

** Recap**

She stretches and yawns. She looks over at the shore line where her eyes go wide, she sees something huge laying on the beach, looking as if its been hurt...

**Now**

Laying on the beach is a large dragon looking creature. Blood is coating the sand below it and there seems to be creatures moving in its wounds. Hikaru brings her hands to her face and gasps at the very sight of the poor creature. She then rushes over to it, looking it over to see if the thing is still alive.

"Please be alive", she says. She walks over to it, and places her hand on its chest. Then she places the side of her face to the spot to see if she can hear a heart beat, she can, its very faint. Hikaru backs up and looks at the creatures head, wondering if its awake. She then slowly and cautiously makes her way to the creatures face. Its eyes are open and as soon as she comes into view the creature looks at her with its large blue/red eyes.

"_Human with two babies growing inside you... Help me_", it says faintly.

"Oh my god, ok, one minute", she says then turns and rushes back to the house, not knowing what to do, but only thinking about the one person that might, Gin. She runs up the stairs into their room and rushes over to the bed and says, "Gin". When their wasn't a response, she shakes him and says his name.

"Hikaru, what"? He asks. He looks at her and instantly gets up seeing the panic on her face.

"What is wrong"? He asks again placing his hand on the side of her face.

"There is a dragon type creature outside", Hikaru answers looking at him. "Its hurt.. She asked me to help her but I don't have a clue as to how".

"Ok, I'll see what I can do ta help but since its in the day time I can't leave the house", Gin says then sighs. She then turns and starts walking, only to get stopped by two strong arms wrapping around her.

"Did you ask Malakai for help"? Gin asks as he kisses her neck.

"No never thought of him", she says. Gin chuckles and lets her go.

"He is yer wolf so ya should of thought of him", Gin adds. Hikaru blushes at the thought and shakes her head, only to look back at Gin laughing.

"What"? She asks.

"I know why ya wanted him ta stay, and that is the reason why he is staying around", Gin says. Hikaru looks down and wonders if he dislikes her for this.

"I'm not mad, I know yer loyal, and its not like ya should only think of me as attractive its normal to be attracted to others", he says. Hikaru looks at him shocked at this and asks, "Are you attracted to any one"? Gin grins and shakes his head, "No one can compare to ya". That made Hikaru feel even worse, she does like Malakai the same way she likes Gin but she don't know why she can't ignore that.

"I don't mind, he helped you, and I know if I wasn't around he would be the one that ya turned ta, I trust him", Gin says as he places a hand on her face.

"I know he is the other one that ya like, so I'm not worried", Gin says. Then he kisses her. Once they part Gin walks past her and to the door. He stops and looks back, "Well lets go find yer wolf". Hikaru smiles and walks over to him and follows him out and down the hall.

"How are ya feelin' by the way"? Gin asks looking back some to see her face.

"All right", Hikaru says, she knows why he is asking and she don't want to have more of his blood, she can't stand the thought of drinking his blood just to survive. To her its wrong.

"Malakai get up", Gin says as he sees the wolf in wolf form laying on the couch. The said wolf opens his eyes and gets off the couch and looks at the two of them.

"Hikaru needs yer help", Gin says, and Malakai looks at her. She smiles and puts her hand on his head and pets him as she says, "Their is a dragon on the beach hurt and she had asked me to help her, but I don't know how".

"_Lets go take a look_", he replies. Still in his wolf form he walks past the too, Hikaru follows him then Gin follows her, they walk over to the front doors, and Malakai turns back into his human form, boxers on. Gin shakes his head knowing he is doing this on purpose.

The two of them walked out, Hikaru looks back at Gin and he nods is head at her to let her know its all right.

"So, you mean her"? Malakai asks, pointing to the creature. Hikaru nods her head as the two of them make their way over to the large dragon. When they get to her, Hikaru notices the creature with its eyes closed.

"Is she..", "No", Malakai cuts in to stop her from saying the next part.

"Can you go back in and get a bucket of water, a cloth and bring it out, I'll start taking these leaches off of her", Malakai says as she turns to look at Hikaru, and nearly laughs at the look on her face.

"Ok I'll do that", she says and turns around not wanting to think about it, making her way back to the house. She gets in, walks past Gin, who smiles the whole time, knowing its hard for her to forget that he is even their. As she is filling up the bucket, Krystina and Vincent come walking down the stairs.

"What is going on"? Krystina asks.

"Their is a dragon on the beach, and from here I believe she was attacked by Aizen and his group", Gin answers as he points out the window. Krystina looks and gasps. Vincent looks and does nothing. Hikaru then rushes past the three of them with out a so much of a hello.

"And she is acting as if we aren't here because.."? Krystina asks.

"She is more worried about the dragon, then anything else, come we should sit and wait for sun down to help them", Gin says.

Hikaru hands Malakai the bucket and makes her way up to where he is, to help him. When she does so she does what he tells her to do, as though he has done this before. As she cleans out the wound that he had removed any creatures or dirt, he does so with the next one. Hikaru looks at the bucket and looks up at Malakai.

"How you doing"? He asks as he looks down at her. She looks at him a bit confused then puts her hand on her stomach knowing what he was asking.

"I'm doing great, so don't worry", she answers. He just looks at her knowing that she isn't telling the truth but he don't want to say anything, he don't want to piss off Gin.

"Get some of the river water", Malakai adds when he continues to do his work. Hikaru smiles then slides down after tossing the bucket to the ground. She walks over to the river and gathers the water then goes back up, Malakai taking the bucket so she can get up.

"So you and Gin knew each other when you where kids"? Malakai asks. Hikaru looks at him then continues her work.

"I guess, I don't remember it, I was too young to remember", she answers.

"But that should make you wonder, did he know when you both saw each other again"? Malakai asks as he goes to the next wound. Hikaru looks up at Malakai's back, that is a good question, did Gin remember when they did meat again?

"I'd have to ask him", she says as she gets up and tosses the bucket back down and climbs down herself then makes her way over to the water.

* * *

><p>Malakai stops as he hears the bucket getting tossed to the ground and looks at Hikaru, watching her, wanting her but knows better to try. He's told himself many times that he is content on being their for her, but its really hard when he is jealous of a certain demonic vamp. He watches her gather some fresh water, and makes it look like he just noticed she had left as she walks back over to the dragon. He walks over to the leg of the dragon, grabs onto a lose scale, one that is still strongly attached to the creature, and grabs the full bucket from her.<p>

He places it down and watches her walk up, noticing something else about her, she seems to be in slight discomfort, and it makes him wonder if it has anything to do with the two unborn children inside her. She then grabs the bucket and walks over to the second wound. Malakai takes a quick look over at the first one and nods his head seeing she knows what she is doing. He then goes back to his work, cleaning out the wound he is at, making sure its cleaned enough for her to clean it completely with the water.

When night falls, the other three come out to help, Gin forcing Hikaru to take a break and sit down to rest, Malakai does the same thing, both he and Hikaru are sitting by the dragons head, Hikaru petting her nose, as she is now up, wincing some to when her tender wounds get touched.

"You thirsty"? Malakai asks as he looks at Hikaru. She looks at him and smiles then nods, for some strange reason she don't want to really speak. Malakai nods and gets up then makes his way back to the house to get some refreshments, and while he is at it, he might as well get the vamps some blood, as much as he don't want to.

Hikaru sighs as she looks into the blue/red eyes of the dragon. It seems to be looking her over as well.

"_Who's children you carrying_"? She asks. Hikaru sighs and looks down, then places her hand on her stomach and smiles.

"Gin's", she answers.

"_That's amazing, he is still with you_", she says. Hikaru looks at the dragon shocked and asks, "How did... Wait do you know him"?

"_Yes human, I know him... He saved me when I was but just a young teen_", the dragon says. Hikaru's eyes widen at this and she smiles some.

"That's amazing", she says.

"_He had lied to Aizen about it, he wanted to let me live because of how young I was, I don't think he remembers, and in doing so he won't remember what he told me about you_", the dragons says. Hikaru looks at the dragon still shocked and now curious as to what Gin told her, back then. In hearing this he must of just been given the demonic power.

"What did he say"? She asks.

"_This was after I heard all the things about him that I had, and the same day he saved me, that night I had confronted him about the rumours_". The dragon had to pause so she can get over the sudden pain.

"_He told me that he is nothing like that with other woman, but he did say, their is one girl I'm waiting for, I can't wait to see her again_". The dragon finishes.

"But ya forgot one little detail", comes Gin's voice. Hikaru looks over and smiles as he walks over to them.

"That little detail ya forgot was.. Because ta me she is the perfect girl for me, in every way", Gin says as he sits down and puts an arm around her. The dragon studies them for a few moments then Krystina and Vincent walk over.

"All wounds are bandaged and cleaned", Krystina adds.

"Perfect", Vincent says as he sees Malakai walking over with some water and blood, all of which are in glasses.

"Thanks", Hikaru was the only one to thank him when he passes the drinks around. He don't mind. After taking a few sips she looks back over to the dragon and sees that she is back to being a sleep. Hikaru then rests her head on Gin's shoulder and sighs. Gin smiles and puts his arm around her knowing why she is being this way, its because she is so worried about the dragon.

"So this is the reason for the smell of blood", Justin's voice says.

"Yes and no eating the dragon spider"! Malakai barks. Justin looks at the wolf and smiles then says, "Awe is the puppy still not trusting me"?

"I'm no puppy"! Malakai snaps.

"Come now stop fighting, two pregnant woman present", Krystina says. Both the men look at her and growl then snap at the same time, "Stay out of this"! Vincent then gets between her and them and growls. Hikaru groans and Gin is getting irritated by this little out come. Gin gets up after letting Hikaru know that he was wanting up and looks at the three men. He walks in between them and they still growl as though he isn't even there. Malakai and Justin are the first ones to lunge, and in doing so, Gin lets his tail out and hits them both back, as he did this, Vincent went for the attack and before he could pass Gin, he gets Vincent by the throat.

Vincent looks horrified at Gin for a brief moment before nodding at him. Gin nods back and lets him down, Malakai and Justin are now at one another. Gin walks in between them, they both lunge just as he does this, he hits Malakai with his tail, gets a hold of Justin the same way and pins Malakai to the wall with his tail.

"Get along, we aren't the enemies here at the moment"! Gin growls. The two then look at him horrified and calm down at the same time.

"Sorry Gin", Malakai was the first to say and the first to be let go. Justin on the other hand is still wanting to attack. Gin then slams him against a tree, the end of his tail at Justin's chest.

"I know the two of ya don't get along, but grow up about it", Gin says. Justin groans and shakes his head then fully looks at Gin.

"I'll try", he says. Gin nods then lets him down, and looks over at Malakai, who is now standing beside Hikaru, talking to her while looking at the dragon.

"I didn't realize that it was this late all ready", Krystina complains as she looks at the sky. Every one looks over at her and then at the sky where she was looking.

"Time flies when yer not looking", Gin says with a chuckle.

"I want to stay out here, with her, to make sure she is safe", Hikaru says as she turns to Gin. Gin sighs and walks over to her and asks, "Ya sure"? Hikaru nods her head at him, and he smiles then kisses her and looks over at the two boys, seeing as though Krystina and Vincent all ready went in.

"Protect her, and believe me if I hear of ya two gettin' into a fight, yer goin' ta have me ta deal with", Gin threatens. Both boys nod their heads with a gulp. Gin then turns to Hikaru again and kisses her once more before saying his good night and heading in.

"He talks funny don't you think"? Justin asks. Malakai takes a step away from Hikaru and she tenses some to the remark that Justin had said.

"What, he does, it makes me laugh", Justin says as he looks at Malakai who is shaking his head at the spider.

"Stop it or leave"! Hikaru snaps.

"For your information I love the way he talks, and if you don't keep it to your self or say it in front of him, not behind his back"! Malakai looks over at the human shocked at her protectiveness toward the demon and smiles some, knowing that she gives everything she can in what those two have. He then frowns wishing that was with him, not Gin.

"Sorry, I'll keep that in mind, don't piss off the pregnant woman", Justin says as he raises his hand.

"I'll just go home you look like you want to tear me to pieces". Then Justin turns and leaves, Malakai liking the fact that he isn't going to be their.

"I'll go in and get you some blankets", Malakai says as he turns to look at Hikaru who is now calmed down. She looks at him, smiles and nods her head, then she sits down and looks at the sleeping dragon.

"Please be all right", she says as she brings her knees up and rests her chin on them. Its also a way to hide the on coming more uncomfortable feeling she is getting from not bothering to take Gin's blood, and she feels bad about it, because she is suppose to be taking the medication in order to make sure that the babies will be his. She then hides her face and groans.

"_If your worried about the babies, don't be, just get over what ever it is that your going through_", the dragon's voice says startling her to look up.

"How did you know"? Hikaru asks.

"_I can sense them, so don't worry what ever happened before, isn't no longer a threat, so take your time_", the dragon says before closing her eyes again, lets out a whimper of pain before going silent again. Hikaru looks at her with sorrow on her face, she don't want no creature to feel the pain that she is feeling.

Malakai comes back and hands her the blankets and pillows, then was about to walk a short distance away when she grabs his pants, since he had taken the time to change too.

"Can you lay with me"? She asks as she looks up at him, he looks down at her and sighs then nods his head. She smiles and waits, knowing that he is going to turn wolf form, he all ways does when he sleeps. She watches him turn wolf and smiles when he looks at her with his wolf eyes. He then walks over to her and lays down, making sure he is pressed against her. Hikaru yawns and puts the pillows behind her and lays down also, putting her arms around Malakai's dog body and closing her eyes to get the much needed sleep she had stopped herself from getting the day before.

* * *

><p>(<em>Lemon<em>)

Krystina and Vincent walk into their room, Krystina sits on the bed thinking about Hikaru, she seems to be all right but a bit off, and wonders if Gin had noticed. Vincent then places his hand on her shoulders and starts to massage them.

"Don't worry about them, they can all handle them selves and what ever is going on with Hikaru I'm sure Gin will know how to fix it", Vincent says. Krystina lets out a moan and nods her head. Vincent leans in and kisses her neck as he moves his hands lower in front of her, moving them under her shirt.

"Things will get really bad, so I want to claim you now", Vincent says. Krystina nods, knowing what he means, things may not be easier from here on out, Koga on the lose, then the demon that got a way, and who knows if Aizen is behind it all. Vincent then removes his hands from in her shirt and brings them down to the bottom of it and pulls it up and over her head, Krystina finishes the rest of it, tossing the shirt to the ground.

Vincent lets his hands roam all over her torso, and slowly makes their ways down to her pants, the only thing she changed into from her Pjs. Then he removes her pants and undies as well, now she is laying on her back. She trails her hands down his chest as he only has his boxers on. They smile at one another and he leans down and kisses her. While they kissed Krystina slowly works the boxers off, with his help, but they succeed in taking it off with out breaking the kiss. All ready hard, and not wanting any foreplay he positions himself, and with her nod he enters her, she gasps out as he penetrates her again, only this time it feels better. She puts her hands on his back, as he thrusts into her and she matching his thrusts. She kisses him, after a while he breaks it asking if he can do what he wanted to do, she smiles and nods her head, while moaning at the same time.

He then leans down to where he had bit her the first time, and waits for his mouth to be full of the venom that vampires have, now he is going to do the painful part, claiming her as his mate its worse then marking her as his. He bits down, she lets out a short scream only to be cut off with the pleasure he is being sure he is giving her to forget about the pain. As they continue, Krystina can feel her skin moving into what she assumes is going to be the permanent mark, showing that she belongs to him, and him alone.

He then lifts his head and looks at her as he stills his movement, she looks at him, as she brings her hand to her neck, to feel the mark. He smiles down at her as if she is his property, which in this case she is, but the two of them have agreed before hand that they both have equal say in anything.

"I love you so much Vincent, and now I'm yours, and your mine", she says. He smiles and replies, "I love you more". Then he kisses her and continues, to let them both reach their climax.

"Oh, god.. Vince...", Krystina moans arching her back slightly as she feels hers coming sooner then she had wanted. Vincent just groans signalling his climax is close as well. Vincent then throghs his head back and groans her name as he cumms inside her again, with out the fear of her getting pregnant, since she all ready is. Krystina arches her back, her breasts press against his chest as she screams his name and too cums. Vincent then rolls on his back breathing heavily trying to calm himself down from the high they just shared for the second time in their relationship.

Krystina rolls to her side and rests her head on his chest, wanting to listen to his heart beat and smiles as she closes her eyes and knowing she would be able to fall a sleep to it. Vincent pulls the blankets over them and put his arm around her and closes his eyes.

(_Well that was it, I know I could of done better, maybe I might fix it latter, but I was lazy this time, sorry_)

* * *

><p>Aizen is pacing one of his rooms, waiting for the person he had summoned, the demon he had freed. He stops when he feels a presence some where in the room.<p>

"Stop hiding from me, get out here", he says annoyed by the man's games.

"What ever you say, sir", says a man with black hair, and remnants of silver in it, he bows at Aizen when he walks out of the shadows.

"I have a serious problem", Aizen says as he starts pacing the room again.

"What kind"? The man asks as he watches Aizen with his red/purple eyes, near the same colour of Gin's when he is in his demonic form.

"Gin, my traitor has went to Rufus's clan, and has impregnated a young girl", Aizen says still pacing not bothering to look at the man before him. The man looks rather shocked at the news and smiles after a while and when Gin looks at him, he quickly puts on his normal none emotional and cocky expression.

"That is a problem what is she, vampire, demon"? The man asks.

"Human", Aizen says as he paces some more. The man looks dumbfounded at that, could it be the human that Gin had talked about long ago? The man shakes his head and looks at Aizen.

"Then there is the other one, Krystina, Rufus's adopted daughterd, she is also pregnant", Aizen says.

"So you want me to get rid of both the girls"? The man asks darkly. Aizen smiles and looks at him.

"Not quit, I want Gin's human, you can kill Krystina, be my guest", Aizen answers. The man looks at him knowingly and smiles, then slowly backs into the shadows.

"And if you screw this up, your head is mine", Aizen says after he knows that the stranger is now out of his sight. The dart that Aizen is holding in his hand he don't even look over and tosses it, it lands on Gin's picture in the forehead. He looks over and smiles, "Gin your going to regret leaving me". Then he starts laughing.

* * *

><p>"<em>Human<em>", the dragon says, she is standing on all four legs and looking down at both Hikaru and Malakai. Hikaru opens her eyes and looks up, she smiles liking the fact that the dragon is all right.

"_Its mid day and I'm well enough to leave, I want to aid you in defeating Aizen, but I can't due to my nature_", she says not wanting to wake the wolf. Hikaru nods in understanding and is disappointed to the fact that the dragon can't help them, it would of been nice.

"_I give you this for my thanks_", she says as she brings her leg over and opens her talons to let a rather large looking egg fall to the sand beneath it. Hikaru lets out a gasp as she looks at the dark red almost black egg.

"_This is why I was attacked, so please take good care of it_", she says then opens her large wings and flaps them, before she takes off, she says, "_Please take good care of yourself and the babies, listen to what Gin and the others say you should do_", then she takes off to the sky before Hikaru could ask any questions. Malakai wakes to the sudden wind and looks over seeing the egg as the dragon flies away.

"_What is that_"? He asks. Hikaru looks at him and smiles then says, "Our help". Hikaru looks up wondering what that last bit meant. She then looks back at the egg and smiles as Malakai is trying to lay around it to keep it worm.

"_We have to figure something out, and the only one to ask is Gin_", Malakai stats, looking in Hikaru's direction. Hikaru nods her head and gets up...

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAH Cliffhanger, sorry people, and I know its been for ever since I'm updated on this one, so here you have it, and now that I have my own place and some what settled I may be able to get more chapters up on this story and my other stories... Thanks for being patient.**


	11. Chapter 11 Doing What Is Right

Doing what is right

**Sorry for the wait, had so much going on, finally gotten through the chapter, and it might take a while for the next few chapters because I'm now trying to figure out how to make the story go.. So please be patient.**

* * *

><p><strong>I own the story, but some of the characters I don't own there looks, but there personalities. I also don't own the character named Krystina, she belongs to a old friend of mine.<strong>

**Characters I'm using from Bleach**

**Kira**

**Gin**

**Aizen**

**Characters I'm using from Final fantasy**

**Vincent**

**Rufus**

**Characters I'm using from Trinity Blood**

**Able**

* * *

><p><strong>Recap<strong>

"_What is that_"? He asks. Hikaru looks at him and smiles then says, "Our help". Hikaru looks up wondering what that last bit meant. She then looks back at the egg and smiles as Malakai is trying to lay around it to keep it worm.

"_We have to figure something out, and the only one to ask is Gin_", Malakai stats, looking in Hikaru's direction. Hikaru nods her head and gets up...

**Now**

Hikaru walks over to the egg and pics it up then starts toward the cabin. Malakai walking behind her in his wolf form. She can't think of really the reason why the dragon would give her an egg, she knows its for helping them, but how is an egg, then a baby dragon going to help? She don't have a clue. She secures the egg in her arm so she can open the door, and she looks at Malakai. He nods and with out a word he steps to the door and holds it open for her.

She walks in then looks over and smiles seeing Gin on the couch sleeping peacefully. Malakai don't say a word to her, all he does is make his way up the stairs to his room, so that she can have her alone time with her mate to be. Hikaru walks over to Gin, puts the egg down and looks at him with a smile. She then kneels down to admire his sleeping form, not wanting to wake him. She then looks at the egg and sighs then looks back at Gin.

She leans in and closes her eyes as she lightly kisses him on the lips. She was about to pull away a few moments later when he puts his arms around her and kisses her back, deepening the kiss some. They part and she can't help but smile to his reaction.

"See ya are in", he says as he opens his eyes to look at her. He brings his one hand up and lightly brushes his fingers through her hair.

"Yeah the dragon left, but she did leave this", Hikaru says as she turns her gaze to the egg. Gin also and he nods. He takes his hand out of her hair and sits up looking at the rather large egg.

"Well, now this is... New", he says. Hikaru smirks at him and sits on the couch beside him also looking at the egg.

"First thing is first, we have ta make sure it stays warm", he says then gets up and walks to another room. Hikaru follows him with her gaze and grins as she looks back at the egg. Hikaru then shivers some then looks at the blanket that was laid over Gin and puts it around herself as she watches the egg. Gin comes back in a moment later with a large blanket that has a cord hanging from it. She looks over and just watches as he puts the blanket around the base of the egg, making it come up it half way then brings the cord over to the power out lite and plugs it in then sets the heat temperature to high.

"What did she say"? He asks her. Hikaru looks at him and thinks back.

"Well all she said is she was attacked due to that egg, and told me that its the only way she can help with Aizen", she answers. Gin nods then gets up and walks to the couch and sits down, taking the blanket from her and putting it around the two of them. Then he leans back, and pulls Hikaru down with him, she rests her head on his chest and watches the egg.

"I know ya wouldn' want ta leave it unsupervised so we can stay here", Gin says as he brings his arms around her. Hikaru smiles and closes her eyes snuggling close to him. Then she remembers what the dragon had said just before she flew off. She opens her eyes and sighs then shifts so she can look Gin in the face.

"I would like to take some of your blood now", she says. Gin smiles and brings one of his hands to his face, bites down on his wrist and places it to her mouth. Hikaru hesitates but knows its for the best, she puts her lips around the wound and closes her eyes as she takes his blood. After a while she stops and lays back on him, he puts his arms around her and kisses the top of her head.

"I love ya", he whispers. Hikaru smiles and closes her eyes and replies, "I love you too, Gin".

That night Hikaru wakes to people talking, she don't open her eyes, but moves ever so slightly and groans. The four people all laugh, knowing that she is awake.

"Shut up will you, I'm still tired", she says as she cuddles even more into Gin. All he does is shift some, he is feeling uncomfortable, but not due to the whole position that they are in, but by the fact that for a few hours he had to go to the washroom.

"Hikaru, I like it if I could get up", Gin says. She groans and lifts her head to look at him and he is giving her an awkward smirk. Knowing what the look is for, she sits up, and lets him leave, she watches him walk to the door, and leaves turning the corner.

"He had needed to go to the washroom for a while, just he didn't want to wake you", Krystina says as Hikaru looks around the room. She stops and looks at where the egg is and smiles at it, she loves the look of the thing and wonders what the dragon is going to look like, and for some reason she gets the image of what Gin actually looks like in her head.

"So, what are we to do with it"? Vincent asks.

"Make it hatch", Hikaru replies rolling her eyes as if it where obviously. Vincent looks at her narrowing his eyes at how blunt she is being.

"I know that, I mean when it hatches, its only going to be a baby, so how is it suppose to help us"? He asks. Malakai just glares at Vincent, but don't bother to make a move to attack the vampire.

"I don't know, maybe we will have to train it to be a killer, only not one for the good guys", Hikaru answers as she gets up and walks over to the egg and places her hand on it, and smiles feeling the warmth coming off of it.

"Its warm".

"Well duh", Krystina stats rolling her eyes at the human. Hikaru just shakes her head and gets up then walks back to the couch and lays down, facing the egg, and closes her eyes, wanting to get back to sleep.

"Hikaru you should stay up, we will be going into town to get you some food, and your going to have to come with us", Krystina says shaking her head at her. Gin walks in and looks at her then sighs, "Leave her if she wants to stay here, then she can". After hearing that Hikaru sits up and looks over at him and says, "I'm coming". Every one laughs, Gin looks at her oddly though, he can tell something down seem right.

She did take his blood that day, but was it enough, he walks over to her and sits down then asks, "Hikaru ya alright"? She looks down and sighs, she knows that he knows she don't like taking his blood, but she don't really want him to know.

"Oh my god, Hikaru what is going on"? Krystina asks getting down on her knees in front of her, just to earn a groan from Gin. She looks at him then Hikaru and backs off slightly.

"Its nothing, really", Hikaru says with a fake smile. Gin sighs and shakes his head, he knows something is wrong and if she don't want to tell him then he won't push it till he really needs to. Krystina gets up and walks back a few steps, watching her, she is just looking down, not wanting to look at any one of them because of what had come up.

"Oh Hikaru", she whispers. Vincent walks over to her and puts his arms around her. Malakai watches Hikaru worried but don't say a word, he knows what is going on, he can see it in her face. Wonders if Gin can tell. Gin looks over at him sensing the worry and nods his head, Malakai nods back, knowing knowing that he is right, Gin does know. Gin isn't going to try and get her to talk his blood right now, he knows she wouldn't even if he tried to get her too, he knows all too well how mush she resents it, but he is glade she had some before they had fallen asleep. So that is more then likely helping her right now.

"So we going or not"? Hikaru asks wanting to make the awkward silence not awkward.

"Yeah", Gin says then stands up. He turns to Malakai and looks at the egg, and looks back at the wolf then asks, "Would ya mind staying here and watching the egg"? Malakai shakes his head, he don't mind having to stay behind, he knows how mush Hikaru loves the egg, so he will stay with it for her sake. Hikaru gets up and looks over at Malakai.

"Thanks", she says.

"Don't mention it, if you want to go with them its fine, I'll stand watch over the egg", he says smiling at her. She smiles back then follows Gin out the door. The four of them walk out the door, while Malakai stands in the door way watching them. Justin just so happens to be their and watches Hikaru intently. He growls and rushes toward Gin and tackles him, growling at him.

"What the hell did you do to her"? Every one stops and looks over at them. Gin growls at Justin, but before Justin can say anything, Malakai tears him off of Gin. Justin struggles with Malakai as he tries to get to Gin.

"He hadn't done nothing", Hikaru says as she places her hand on her stomach. Justin relaxes but don't say nothing.

"Its gettin' harder for her ta take large amounts of my blood", Gin says. Justin nods, and Malakai lets him go.

"Please be careful and don't do anything stupid, Hikaru", Justin says then turns and walks off, not wanting to beat the crap out of Gin and Malakai, though he is knows he is lucky that Gin didn't actually attack him back for that stunt. Krystina looks at Hikaru still with a worried expression on her face, not knowing what to say to her, or even what to tell her. She sighs again and starts walking again. The four of them all make their ways to the boats, no words to be said, they get into them then make their way to the other island. Hikaru looks back and the island that they where on had disappeared, she smiles, loving the fact that its hidden.

After a few moments they stop at shore and get out of the boats, dragging them some what on shore. Then walks to the top of the hill, stops their and looks down it, knowing that the city is their. They then make their way down to the city, it toke them a short while to walk their, and as soon as they get their, they stop at a store that says 'Open' on it. Gin and Hikaru walk in, after Hikaru looks around, getting an uneasy feeling as though something is watching her. Vincent and Krystina stayed outside, waiting for them, they have to get to another store for their blood.

Gin and Hikaru walk down isles and he puts some stuff into the cart that he knows she will like, and she gets him to put some stuff that she had written down into the foods of choice. When they get to the cash, she looks around.

"Hey I'll wait outside for you", she says, he nods and she walks out of the store, and looks over to see where Krystina and Vincent are, and they aren't their. She just shakes her head not really caring that she is out here by herself.

She leans against the wall holding her stomach, she had thought that the little amount that she had taken from him would of been enough, but she guessed wrong.

"In pain"? Asks a smooth yet harsh voice. Hikaru looks over and sees a man standing their, he has black hair, what looks to be silver mixed in to it, and he has a large resemblance to Gin. He is leaning against the wall a few feet beside her, arms crossed and he is looking up at the sky.

"You could say that", she answers, getting this strange feeling from this man. He looks over at her with his purple/red eyes, the same colour as Gin's when he is his true form.

"You should take the blood, even when he offers it to you", the man says. Hikaru's eyes widen and she asks, "Pardon"? The man smiles, pushes himself off the wall and walks over to her, he stops a foot away and says, "Your pregnant with twins, and if you don't except the blood, those unborn children will kill you". Hikaru looks him up and down, there is a resemblance between both this man and Gin, just this man has more of a monstrous appearance then Gin does.

"How do you know"? She asks. He looks behind himself and smiles then says, "Sorry I have to get going". Then he walks past her and just disappears out of thin air. Hikaru puts her hand on her stomach and sighs, she jumps when some one places their hand on her shoulder.

"Its ok, its only me", Gin says. She turns around and sees Krystina and Vincent with a bag of blood, actually a large bag of blood in their hands.

"Gin you should take her back", Krystina says looking at her, seeing that Hikaru don't look too good.

"Yeah I think yer right", Gin says. Hikaru not really paying attention, the only thing on her mind is that strange man.

"Here, we will stay here a bit longer", Krystina says as she gives Gin the Two bags of blood. He nods then pushes Hikaru slightly to get her to walk. She stays silent for a while, just thinking about what he had said, and wondering how he would know, the man, that man that looks a lot like Gin. She turns her head and looks him up and down and sees it again, the resemblance between the two, that shows they are nothing but monsters in a fake body. She then stops, Gin looks at her worriedly.

"I want to know, do you have a brother"? She asks looking at the ground not wanting to look him in the face. Gin sighs, he knew some time this was going to happen, he then places a hand onto her shoulder after setting down a few bags.

"Yes, but I don't want ya to think about that, so please, don't", he says. Hikaru looks at him, seeing hate and betrayal in his eyes at the mere thought of his brother.

"What is he like, I mean I would love to know about your family"? She asks, not wanting to drop it. He closes his eyes and takes his hand off of her shoulder and pics up the bags and starts walking, "I don't feel like talking about them right now".

"Does your brother have redish purple eyes, just like the ones when you turn"? Gin's shoulders shake and he turns to look at her and asks, "What"?

"Does he or not"? She asks. He then sets the bags down and walks over to her and asks, "Tell me, did ya see him, a man with those eyes"?

"I'll tell you if you tell me". He groans in frustration and replies, "Ok, yes my brother does have those eyes, now tell me". Hikaru looks at him, he is worried now, more then anything.

"Y-Yes", she shyly says not knowing if she should actually say anything. Gin places his hands on her shoulders and asks, "What did he do to you? What did he say"?

"All he did was talk, he was telling me that excepting your blood would help me with my health and the babies surviving", she answers. Gin leans over, arching his back some so the top of his head in front of her.

"Thank god, I knew he wasn't stupid enough ta make a seen right their, but...", he then lifts his head and looks at her.

"Was their other things he told you"? He asks. Hikaru shakes her head, their was nothing, nothing at all. Gin sighs and grabs her hand and swiftly makes her walk, picking up all bags with one hand on the way by, making their way back to the boats. Before Hikaru could ask another questions, they where on the boat, heading toward the island that don't look like is even their.

"What was he like"? She asks. Gin stops peddling the boat and looks at her then replies, "A lot like me ya could say". Hikaru nods and waits to see if he will say anything else. Gin sees this and knows that their is no way around it.

"Ok, I'll tell ya about him as long as ya don't tell the others.. Promise me", Gin says. Hikaru nods her head and replies, "I will swear on my heart to keep that promise". Gin smiles and starts, "He was no different then me, when I was younger... He is my older brother, Back then I envied him, I wanted ta be him". Hikaru sits there waiting patiently and knowing that it is a really hard and touchy subject for him to talk about, she don't want to push him more then she has.

"He was skilled in many things, and he was teachin' me some of them things, with failure, I was the worst kid brother ever... Then one day, somethin' happened, and somethin' strange...", he pauses, Hikaru sits and waits, while he takes a breather, to calm down.

"I was in bed at the time, my parents where talkin' to him, and it ended up being a fight, I had woken up and walked out of my room, tryin' to find what it was that was goin' on... Then when I reached where the noise was comin' from, my brother had wings on his back, and our parents where limp on the ground", Gin says, still trying his best to stay calm.

"When I said his name, he looked at me, which it scared the hell out of me, his eyes where the pure red with purple in them, then as his faced turned into somethin' elses face, as ya now, it looked a lot like mine, his eyes had turned black", he says. Hikaru gasps, its the worst thing for a little brother to witness.

"This demonic vampire I am was thanks to him, he made me this way, but it didn't change in tell a few years after I had met you the first time", he says.

"I'm so sorry", Hikaru says with tears going down her face. Gin smiles and leans toward her and whips the tears away then replies, "Just like ya ta cry for some one else".

"But Gin, he did this to you, do you hate him for it, or do you not"? Hikaru asks. Gin sighs then says, "I actually use to hate him, but if it weren't for him I may of never met ya, and he isn't as nice as he once was. He kills humans like ya, so that what yer carrying never comes to the world". Hikaru then puts her hand on her stomach and closes her eyes, then thinks back when Gin's brother told her to do it, the look in his eyes where telling her that he wants these twins to live, but why?

"Gin... I'm never going to like it, but I'm now fully ready to take your blood when you deem it right for me to have... I don't want to hurt you, I don't want you to lose these miracles", I say. His eyes widen and he smirks then bits on his wrist and says, "Ok". He slowly moves over to her in the boat, being careful as not to tip it over. Hikaru then puts her mouth over the bit mark, and sucks the blood from it, as much as the would would allow before it healed. Hikaru starts to feel a lot better with the more blood she is able to get from him. Once she can't get any more, she stops and looks away.

"I'm sorry about all this", Gin says, putting his other hand over his wrist. Hikaru's eyes widen and she looks over at him shocked and confused.

"I didn't actually want ya ta get pregnant, but it happened, and all I can do is help out... But so ya know one thing, I would rather ya over any offspring I could possibly get, they are just the bonus", Gin says still looking at his hand. Hikaru then smiles and says, "No Gin.. Its all right, I have all ways wanted to have some fun in my life, and now here it is, you have given me another chance to live, and if it is to grant you your blood line, then I'm honoured".

Gin smiles at her lovingly and hugs her then replies, "Thank you so much... Hikaru I love ya".

* * *

><p>Vincent Stops walking having this feeling that they are being followed. Krystina stops noticing that her mate has stopped walking with her.<p>

"Whats up Vince"? She asks. He looks at her then replies, "I have this odd feeling that some one is following us".

Krystina walks over to him and looks around, if he is on edge then so will she be. Then they both land their gazes on a figure leaning against the wall of a building a few blocks away from where they are standing. The man seems to be looking down at the ground. Krystina looks at him and her eyes widen as she realizes just who he looks like.

"My god, that could be Gin's twin", she says lowly. Vincent growls and faces the stranger. Krystina looks at her mate shocked and confused, "What is it"?

"That is the man that is after yourself and Hikaru... On Aizen's regards... And to top it all off, he is Gin's older brother", Vincent growls the last part. Krystina looks over at the man again her eyes widening, she didn't hear about Gin having a brother. She had come to believe that he was an only child.

Then the man turns his head in their direction and smiles widely at them, he pushes himself off the wall, and gracefully walks over to them both.

"Don't you dare come another step closer"! Vincent snaps once the man comes to being a few feet away. He stops now grinning and not phased at all by Vincent's reaction to him. He relishes in the idea that some one knows who he is, not many people do. He then turns his attention over to Krystina and replies, "Wow, the other one that Aizen had guessed... Rufus's little girl". Krystina just stands there shocked, she knew nothing of this man.. Yet he knows a lot about her. Vincent gets in front of Krystina protectively and letting him know that he will not get to her with out a fight first.

"Calm down,, I won't hurt her... At least not yet, I just wanted to see what I am up against", he says and chuckles at the man. The anger Vincent has seems to boil even more and clenches his hands into fists, causing blood to slowly drip down his clenched fingers. Krystina looks at him and narrows her eyes then stats, "Vince, calm down.. I'm sure he isn't stupid enough to cause a seen hear". Vincent glances back at her and shakes his head.

"Your wrong, what I have heard about him is he plays with his targets first".

"Wow, I'm amazed, some one knows a little about me... But lets get one thing straight, its not enough to save your asses, Aizen has more allies then other creature in this universe.. But, only one of you will have the power to defeat him, you'll see", the man says then turns and walks off, disappearing out of no where. Krystina looks around wondering where he could be.

"He's gone, I don't feel danger surrounding us anymore.. I have no clue about that man, its just all I know is that he is very dangerous and Gin's older brother", Vincent says. Krystina sighs and thinks about the two and wonders if they had seem him as well. She then looks back at where he had been standing and wonders what he meant by only one being able to defeat him.

"Come, I think we should head back", Vincent says still raged about the events that had just occurred. Krystina nods her head and follows behind him once he turns and starts walking.

* * *

><p>Hikaru wakes through out the day, not feeling a tad bit tired, but a bit nauseous. She slowly gets out of Gin's arms, not wanting to wake him, and walks out of the living room. She places her hand on her stomach and just thinks about what she needs to do when she feels like this. Her face pales, she don't like taking it from him, she hates it, but she had promised that she would.. Still fights herself with it.<p>

She walks down the hall and stops at the front doors, getting a feeling of something pulling her out. But then she also gets the feeling of not going, and that's the feeling for why she starts for the door. But why is it that her hairs are sticking up on the back of her neck. She puts her hands onto the handles and slowly pulls the door open, looking out, nothing their. She sighs and looks to the ground.

"Aw, I see you haven't fully taken my warning in mind", says that same smooth yet harsh voice. Hikaru turns quickly and nearly falls over if she hadn't caught her balance.

"Don't be afraid, I still won't do any harm", he says looking at her with his red/purple eyes. Hikaru stairs at him in thought, what is he like now, what does he think about his little brother now? Does he even realize that he is going to be an uncle? Or even kill his niece or nephew or one of both or both?

"So how is my little brother doing these days... I love the fact that he had finally left Aizen's side"? He asks. Hikaru looks at the man before her shocked, where did that come from.

"He's doing better", she answers. Then he pushes off the wall and walks circles around her seeing as how she toke a few steps away from the door. He looks at her, eyeing her, judging her.

"Wow", was all he can say before stopping in front of her.

"What"? She asks.

"He chose the right your, your fine, fair in every way", he states and cubs her chin, to get a better look at her face. She blushes slightly to this and by how close he is to her. She don't fully know what to do in a situation like this one, or even what her body will do. His eyes lock onto hers, and they stair at one another in silence, then she had realized something and asks, "H-how are you in the s-sun light"?

He smiles at her which would make her heart melt if she didn't fight the feeling.

"That's easy, I'm full demonic vampire, where as my brother chooses not to be", he answers. Hikaru's brows raise at this and she asks, "What do you mean"? He chuckles and touches his nose with hers, causing her to blush some more even though she knows she shouldn't be feeling this way about him.

"What I mean is that he had chosen to stay this feeble week stait, when he knows he can become so much more", he says slowly leaning in. Hikaru pulls back and glares at him.

"What"? He asks.

"I'm with your brother and there is nothing you can do about it", I say, hating this feeling that I feel towards this man, so I have to try and get us apart before anything might happen. He just shrugs and lets her chin go and backs up a few steps.

"Remember its your babies that's going to save the day", he stats then turns and starts walking.

"Wait, whats your name"? Hikaru asks. He stops looks back at her and replies, "Jin". Then he disappears.

"Jin", she repeats, she then looks down at her hands and sees them trembling, "Was I scared this whole time"? She asks herself/ She shakes her hands to get the shaking away, even though it hadn't helped. She walks back into the building and walks back to the living room. She looks at Gin, smiles that he is still fast a sleep.

She was about to walk over to him and lay back down, but then looks over at the egg, and walks over to it. She sits down, hugs it, and sits back leaning against the couch that Gin is laying on. She smiles widely and closes her eyes, falling asleep hugging the egg after Malakai had placed his wolf head on her legs and lets out a small whimper.

**Here it is, the 11th chapter of In The Darkness. Review if you like, I'm not really big on them.**


	12. Chapter 12 Changing

The Change

**Ok here is the 12 chapter, and again sorry for the long wait, its taking me a while to think up things for the next chapters, but I promise I'll do my best. Thanks again for the patients.**

**I own the story, but some of the characters I don't own there looks, but there personalities. I also don't own the character named Krystina, she belongs to a friend of mine.**

**Characters I'm using from Bleach**

**Kira**

**Gin**

**Aizen**

**Characters I'm using from Final fantasy**

**Vincent**

**Rufus**

**Characters I'm using from Trinity Blood**

**Able**

**Recap**

_"Wait, whats your name"? Hikaru asks. He stops looks back at her and replies, "Jin". Then he disappears._

_"Jin", she repeats, she then looks down at her hands and sees them trembling, "Was I scared this whole time"? She asks herself/ She shakes her hands to get the shaking away, even though it hadn't helped. She walks back into the building and walks back to the living room. She looks at Gin, smiles that he is still fast a sleep._

_She was about to walk over to him and lay back down, but then looks over at the egg, and walks over to it. She sits down, hugs it, and sits back leaning against the couch that Gin is laying on. She smiles widely and closes her eyes, falling asleep hugging the egg after Malakai had placed his wolf head on her legs and lets out a small whimper._

**A few months later**

Rufus jumps out of his chair and scowls down at the piece of paper that had just been put in front of him. If this is right, things are going to get harder for the four of them, he shakes his head.

"Even with the wolf, its still going to be a bit complicated", he says and outs his hand to his head and rubs his temple. He walks out from behind his desk and starts pacing in front of it.

"How am I to send word"? He wonders out loud.

"To whom"? Able asks as he enters the lead vamps office. Rufus stops pacing and looks up at the man.

"To Gin and the others", he answers.

"Why whats going on"? Able asks. Rufus growls and turns to his desk and picks up the paper, then walks it over to his friend.

"This", he stats. Able takes the paper out of his hands and looks at it wide eyed.

"The wolves clan, why hadn't any one told us sooner"? He asks. Rufus shakes his head and leans against the front of his desk and groans.

"This isn't any good, is their a way to get in contact with the spiders"? Able asks. Rufus looks at his old friend thought full then a frown goes on his features once again. He shakes his head.

"They are to contact me".

"I wonder what Aizen had done to make them like this"? Able asks and looks back at the paper to read it over.

_Dear Rufus_

_I had to write this down and send it to you as soon as possible, I may not be around any longer, but I thought you might want to know. Aizen had done something to the wolves, they are more vitous and their eyes are bright red. Its hard for us to take down one, and that is with 10 vampires. I'm afraid that its going to be harder then you once thought to take down Aizen._

_I'm sorry._

_Yours truly Sam_

Able scans the paper over and over again then looks at Rufus and asks, "Well what now? What do we do"? Rufus looks at him with a sigh and answers, "We are to find another place, Aizen knows where this place is".

"Come lets go inform the others", Rufus stats as he starts walking. Able nods his head and follows behind him once he walks past him.

* * *

><p>Hikaru sits with the egg, she and Malakai haven't left its side in days. The spiders said that it shouldn't take this long for it to hatch and Hikaru is getting worried.<p>

"Maybe its just taking its time", Malakai says as he is now human form. Hikaru looks at him and sighs then puts her hand on the egg, then her belly which is now out more. Gin and Vincent are out, Krystina is sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Or maybe its dead", comes Krystina's voice. Hikaru snaps her look over to her friend and narrows her eyes.

"Stop that, you've been nothing but negative this whole time", Hikaru replies. Malakai puts his hand on her shoulder to make sure she stays calm. Taking Gin's blood has changed Hikaru, she seems to get irritated a lot faster and at times when she is angered her eyes go red, at least that's what it appears to do.

"Yeah well some one has to be"! Krystina snaps as she looks at Hikaru. Hikaru balls her fists and lets out a frighting hiss. Krystina shifts on the couch and looks back at her book.

"Hikaru calm down, think about the twins", Malakai stats. Hikaru sighs and looks at him, then places her hand back on her belly and looks at the egg. Before anything else can happen, Krystina gets up and walks out of the room.

"Hikaru what if she is right"? Malakai asks. Hikaru looks at him, for some reason he don't anger her even with the questions that he asks.

"I don't think she is, last time I had my ear pressed against the egg I could hear movement and a heart beat", she says. Malakai goes silent after that, not wanting to anger her, not fully understanding what is going on. None of them actually understand it even Gin. And their had been times that Hikaru wonders if Jin would know, but since that day she hadn't seen him, or felt him around, its like he just disappeared.

She didn't tell any one her in counter with him, and she don't want to, afraid what Gin would do. Malakai gets up and stretches then looks at Hikaru and asks, "Do you want something to eat"? Hikaru looks at him with a wide smile on her features and she nods her head.

"What would you like"? He asks.

"What ever your going to have", she answers. He nods then walks out of the room. Hikaru looks back at the egg, their had been changes on it, its still the dark red almost black, but the pattern had changed, its only a hint of red now with in the black, almost as if its dried up blood. She puts her hand onto the egg and closes her eyes.

"_Hello oh kind one_", a male voice says and she opens her eyes and jumps back from the egg. She looks around and her eyes lock onto the egg.

"Did the egg just talk to me"? She asks. She just watches it, the pasterns seem to be moving now. She watches it in awe as they shift this way and that, like the mask on the main character the Watchmen. She shakes her head and her eyes widen at the shape the pattern seemed to have taken. It looks a lot like what Gin's dragon form looks like, only it seems skinner.

"What the"? She asks as she places her hand onto the shape.

"_Its what you look like_", the same voice says and Hikaru takes her hand off the egg, and looks at it, then back to the egg staring at the shape. What does that mean.

"We have a problem", Justin says as he rushes into the living room. Hikaru looks over at him eyes wide, she hadn't heard him come in.

"What problem"? She asks.

"Rufus and the others have left their home, and around it is lots of wolves, strange looking wolves at that too", Justin answers in a hurry barely being understood.

"What"? Hikaru asks as she gets up slowly, Justin helping her as he sees she is having trouble.

"Yeah mother went to talk to Rufus, but then she noticed the wolves, and snuck in and got a letter warning them about the change in them", Justin says as he moves in front of her. Hikaru looks at him shocked for a brief moment then turns and walks toward the kitchen. Once their Malakai looks over at them, he had heard what Justin had said and didn't want to leave the food.

"Is their a way to get a Werewolf to turn demonic"? Justin asks. Malakai seems to think for a moment and his eyes go wide.

"Their is, but its dangerous on the creature taking it", he stats.

"Taking what"? Hikaru asks.

"Demonic dragon blood", is all that Malakai says and the room seemed to go silent say for the food cooking. _Demonic dragon blood_, Hikaru wonders.

"Could Gin be considered a demonic dragon"? She asks.

"Yes, only if he chose to be fully what he is", Malakai stats. Hikaru's eyes go wide and she says, "Jin", out loud just as Gin and Vincent walked into the room.

"Where did ya hear that name"? Gin asks concerned. Hikaru turns around and looks at him wide eyed then looks at every one in the room and sighs.

"A while back I had talked to your brother and he mentioned the whole being able to go into the day thing", she says and pauses as she looks directly at Gin. He just looks at her, waiting.

"He told me his name, and then Justin said something about demonic wolves, and Malakai said that the only way they can become that way is they drink the blood of a demonic dragon". Gin sighs and walks over to a chair and pulls it out then sits on it.

"Yes this is true, Jin is the name of my brother and yes he is able to move about durin' the sun hours... But he would not have givin' his blood willingly", Gin says as he looks at the table. Hikaru walks over to him and places her hand on his shoulder, he looks up at her and smiles.

"I'm not mad", is all he says as he places a hand on her belly.

"Furious though as to how Aizen had gotten him ta do it", Gin stats.

"But now we can't contact Rufus", Justin stats. Gin sighs and gets up and puts a hand on Hikaru's cheek and smiles.

"I'll be back, have ta ask Justin's mother if any other clues where their", Gin says and gives her a quick kiss on the lips then turns to Vincent.

"I'll be needing ya with me, in case she does... Only yer the one that knows Rufus", Gin says, and Vincent nods his head. Then him, Vincent and Justin leave the room, leaving Hikaru and Malakai alone. Hikaru sighs and sits down in the chair that Gin had been sitting in.

"Well your food is ready", Malakai says. Hikaru looks at him, smiles and nods her head. He then pulls out two plates and fills them with food, then walks them over to her, one in front of her then another in the spot he is going to sit. Hikaru looks at the food and picks up her fork then takes some of the hash browns and puts them into her mouth.

"I was wondering, why is it that you spend most of your time in your wolf form"? Hikaru asks after taking a few more bits and swallowing them. Malakai looks at her and smiles, finishes what he has in his mouth and answers, "I find it easier to move around that way, I was actually born from my mother as a wolf pup". Hikaru's eyes widen.

"Really, that's cool", she says.

"Yeah I guess, but its because of that, not only from the colour I am, but because of the fact I was born as a pup from a human werewolf, for why I'm considered a black sheep", he says. Hikaru looks at him saddened and smiles at him.

"I like you the way you are", she says and goes back to eating. Malakai smiles at that and also goes back to eating. Once done the two of them made their way back to the living room, and sat with the egg, the pasterns are now back to normal, and Hikaru just wonders if it was just in her imagination that she seen it.

"Do you know anything about dragons"? Hikaru asks.

"Not much, only that when it gets closer to the hatching time, only one of the two parents can hear the voice of the creature with in", he answers.

"And the fact that the young can be rather annoying". Hikaru smiles at that last part, and looks at the egg.

"I think I heard him talk", she says. Malakai looks at her and smiles.

"For a human, that's grand, your going to have another protector to protect you", he says. Hikaru smiles at that and then asks, "Could a dragon look human too"?

"I don't see why not, its like magic you know", he says. Hikaru smiles and looks back at the egg and she can swear that she sees it smiling at her.

A few hours later, Krystina walks into the room, and sits on the couch shaking her head at the two sitting by the egg. Then Gin walks in the door.

"Where's Vincent"? She asks.

"He has gone with the spiders to show them where Rufus's other hide out is", Gin says as he sits on the chair closest to Hikaru.

"Whats going on now"? Krystina asks. Gin explains to her what Justin and Hikaru explained to him.

"I wish he had come to tell me he was leaving", she says with a huff. Hikaru gets up and walks over to Gin and puts her hand on her belly so he knows with out her asking. He then signals for her to sit on his lap and she does, then he brings his wrist to her mouth after biting into it, and she takes it with out hesitation.

"I noticed you haven't marked her yet", Krystina stats.

"We had agreed after she gives birth to do the marking", Gin answers with a smile. Krystina only nods and looks at Malakai. He is fixated on the egg for some strange reason. She shakes her head and opens her book to read some more.

Many hours has passed, Krystina, Gin and Malakai are all now sleeping, and Hikaru is holding the egg, leaning against the chair that Gin had fallen asleep in. Out of the silence, she hears a rather loud creak. She looks around and then her eyes land on the creak on the egg. Her eyes widen, its hatching finally. The little dragon with in makes small squeaking noises, waking Malakai, who is now in his wolf form. He looks over at the egg, his ears up his tail waging to the knowledge of it hatching.

"Come on you can do it", Hikaru says as she places the egg on the ground and watches as the shell moves some and then breaks, but don't come off. Krystina stirs awake to all the noise and her eyes widen at the egg.

"Its actually hatching"? She asks. Which her voice had woken Gin, and he looks down at the egg, a smile on his features.

"Yes, now be quiet or you'll scare the poor guy", Hikaru says as she gently talks to it, letting it know that its in no danger. Malakai walks over and stops a few paws away. As the dragon moves around on the inside of the egg, a piece of shell falls off, allowing Hikaru to see with in the dark egg. A small squeaking sound and then just as soon as Vincent walks into the room, the dragon head peaks out. It looks directly at Hikaru, is very colourful eyes looking into her blue ones. The face of the dragon has two really small horns on the top of its head, and its got a beak like snout, full of small teeth that every one can see.

"Wow", Krystina says as she gets up and moves toward the egg.

"No don't, stay right where you are", Gin stops her instantly.

"I know yer not that dumb coming up to a new born dragon", he says. Krystina looks at him and nods her head, now remembering that the baby has to imprint on some one first. Hikaru reaches her hand toward the dragons head, which is just a bit smaller then her hand. It looks at the hand, watches it get closer and then it says, "_I am yours_". As soon as she places her hand on the babies head, a small light flashes and Hikaru is now looking at her hand, the mark of the shape she had seen is now on her hand. Its only small, but its their.

Malakai then moves in even closer, nuzzling the little dragon with his nose, it looks over at him and lets out a small squeak, then hurries its self out of the shell. The little dragon is slightly larger then the egg its self, and its body range is about half the size of a fully grown German Shepherd dog. Now its out of its egg, it has two small wings on its back, really small spiks from its head, down its neck, then stops at the shoulders and starts again just after the connection of the shoulders. They all watch as the Malakai plays with the baby dragon, all smiles on their faces.

"Now that its here, what shale we name it", Krystina asks.

"Cravon", Hikaru answers and for a brief moment the little dragon looks over as if pleased with its name before going back to playing.

"Yeah that will work", Vincent says as he places his arms around Krystina. Hikaru eyes the shape on her hand wondering what it meant by '_I'll be yours_'. She knows all too well that she can't be the creatures mother, but rather a care giver. Gin watches his mate and frowns as she is looking at the very familiar shape on her hand. He gets off his chair, and walks the very short distance to her and looks down getting a better view.

Then out of no where, sensing his presence so close to her, Hikaru snaps, she tosses her hand back, and hits him in the face, really hard, that it actually made Gin fly back two steps before landing on his ass. Everything seemed to freeze for her at that very moment, and when nothing is heard, but silence she turns and her eyes widen at seeing Gin rubbing his face.

"What the hell"? Krystina asks anger showing on her face, but Vincent stops her from saying anything more. The new strength that Hikaru has is a concern of his.

"What is happening to me"? Hikaru asks as she stands on her feet, looking at every one, all nearly looking frightened.

"Hikaru", Gin whispers as he gets up. Hikaru's eyes go wide once again once she sees him reach out his hand to her, she takes a step back, she don't want to hit him again, she don't even know what caused her to do that in the first place. Gin stops and looks at his hand, sighs and places it back at his side looking at her.

"What the hell is going on"! Hikaru screams, balling her hands into fists, as she feels her self get more angry by the moment.

"No one knows", Vincent says gently not wanting to throw her over the edge, which she is lingering right on the line.

"Hikaru please", Gin adds as he reaches his hand out again.

"Gin don..", Krystina goes silent as a slap is heard and Gin's shocked face looks at her hand, that had hit his own away.

"Stay away from me"! Hikaru yells as she runs out of the room, and up to her and Gin's room, the little dragon staying by her heals.

"What the hell"? Krystina asks. Gin sighs and looks at his wrist then turns to Vincent and Krystina.

"I think its time she goes to the doctors", he says.

"But Gin", Krystina stats.

"_No he is right, with her drinking so much of his blood it can't be doing any good_", Malakai's voice says. Vincent and Krystina both look at the wolf and Gin don't bother.

"But she is only human", Krystina says.

"Exactly", Gin stats as he glares at her. Krystina looks at him shocked.

"I was once human a long time ago, but my brother changed me", he says.

"I might actually be changing her for the sack of my unborn children". Krystina goes silent and she looks down, Vincent rubs her back to reassure her that its ok.

"When she calms down, we will take her", Vincent says, and Gin nods, he sighs once more and sits on the chair once again.

Hikaru paces the room, not feeling at all herself, she don't know where this suddenly came from, all she knows is that it had started a few weeks ago. She feels her body changing and she don't understand why, yes she is pregnant but she is sure it wouldn't cause these kinds of changes.

"_Calm yourself down milady_", says the dragons voice. She stops and looks down at the little creature.

"I can't, something is going on", she says.

"_Yes something is, but its for the better_", the dragon stats, taking a cautious step toward her. She sighs and looks at her hand, then stairs at the shape.

"Why is it that this shape showed up"? She asks.

"_Not only is it a mark that you own me, but it also means that I'm going to help you through your change_", the dragons voice says. She snaps her eyes back to the creature and narrows them.

"_What? Did you not think their would be any consequences for taking __his__ blood_"? The dragon asks. Hikaru walks over to the bed and sits on it, taking this information in.

"So your telling me, in order to keep these children alive, I have to take his blood, and by doing so its... Changing me"? She asks. The dragon walks over to the bed, and just puts its front talons on the bed, looking at her.

"_Yes_", the little dragon stats. Hikaru sighs and lays back, then asks, "How do you know so much when your not even an hour old"?

"_Well, milady, its because I have all the knowledge of my parents, and more_", the little one answers, getting onto the bed with her. Hikaru looks over at the little creature and smiles, as it is now laying down.

"_My physical form is going to need a lot of work, but mentally I'm thousands if even a hounded thousand years old_", the dragon says.

"That's.. Rather scary to think about", Hikaru laughs.

"I do believe I ow Gin an apology", she says and sits back up. Cravon looks at her and asks, "_You sure your calm enough_"? Hikaru nods at her little friend and gets to her feet, and makes her way to the door, the little dragon stays laying down, closes its eyes to sleep for the first time it had hatched from the egg. Hikaru makes her way through the hall, and stops at the top of the stairs, and smiles when she sees Malakai waiting at the bottom.

She walks down and stops at him, scratching behind his ears, and he lets out a little whimper. Then she stops and walks into the living room.

"Hikaru", Krystina says shocked to see her so soon.

"Sorry", Hikaru replies, looking right at Gin. He only seems to smile, as he gets up and walks over to her. He puts his hand on the side of her face and says, "Its fine.. Though I should of told ya about what may happen".

"Its fine, I figured it out", she says lying some to make sure that the knowledge of the dragon don't get through. She wants to protect him just as much as she wants to protect her friends, and her mate. Malakai walks in, and she looks at every one then Vincent pipes up, "We will be taking you to the doc to make sure everything is fine".

"I might as well get a checkup as well to be sure", Krystina says. Hikaru looks at her friend and notices that she has an attitude change as well, she seems more moody, angry even, she knows the condition that they are in, does change things, but hers is so severe that she is shocked she lasted this long with out actually hitting any one for that matter. Sighing she moves toward the chair, Gin lets her walk away.

"We need more things in this place", she says as she sits down. Every one starts laughing. For all of them it is getting rather boring around the place doing but the same thing over and over again.

But give or take a few more months and things will be hectic for all five adults, and little do they know, things are about to change for the better, or worse, only time will tell.

* * *

><p>Looking in from outside, he watches his brother, his brother's mate, and the other three, smiling to the fact that the blood exchange, well just the blood given, is changing Hikaru. Their isn't a way around it, and if it didn't do that, then she would die giving birth, and he knows what stat his brother would get into.<p>

Shuttering at the thought he shakes his head and goes to leave when suddenly the spider appears behind him.

"Now, I'm no threat", Jin says as he turns around and faces Justin.

"Could of fooled me", Justin retorts bitterly.

"If you can't see it, I'm actually on your side, I'm sick of this rain that Aizen has going", Jin stats. Justin just looks at the man before him not believing a single word he says.

"In time, dear friend, you'll see", Jin stats and just like that, out of no where he vanishes. Justin looks inside and shakes his head, he won't say anything to them about the man, they have a lot to deal with at the moment.

**Well their you have it, the next chapter. Please review if you would like, but again, I'm not entirely big on them. I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can, thanks for being patient.**


	13. Chapter 13 The change part 2

The Change Part 2

**Well here is the 13th chapter, hopefully its to your liking, and sorry it toke so long... I have some... Issues to deal with and not anything with the story, its my day to day life that have the issues, so please bear with me a while longer.**

**I own the story, but some of the characters I don't own there looks, but there personalities. I also don't own the character named Krystina, she belongs to a friend of mine.**

**Characters I'm using from Bleach**

**Kira**

**Gin**

**Aizen**

**Characters I'm using from Final fantasy**

**Vincent**

**Rufus**

**Characters I'm using from Trinity Blood**

**Able**

* * *

><p><strong>Recap<strong>

"_I might as well get a checkup as well to be sure", Krystina says. Hikaru looks at her friend and notices that she has an attitude change as well, she seems more moody, angry even, she knows the condition that they are in, does change things, but hers is so severe that she is shocked she lasted this long with out actually hitting any one for that matter. Sighing she moves toward the chair, Gin lets her walk away._

"_We need more things in this place", she says as she sits down. Every one starts laughing. For all of them it is getting rather boring around the place doing but the same thing over and over again._

_But give or take a few more months and things will be hectic for all five adults, and little do they know, things are about to change for the better, or worse, only time will tell._

They had decided to leave the next day, and the dragon, Cravon had to stay behind, in case Aizen has any one watching around the town that they go into. They don't want to give away their secret.

Now through out the waking and making it to land, was hectic to say the least. First it was a pain to wake Hikaru, and when she awoke, she had become violent, she would attack anyone, and anyone meant Malakai as well. The whole apologizing scene after that, and then the pain in getting her on the boat.

The only way they managed to get her on the boat is if Gin came with, as much as he would rather stay behind trying to get through his own thoughts about this happening to her, he feels... As though its his fault. And now the three of them are wondering what she is going to do when she comes across any others.

The four of them walk silently through the streets heading to the doctors office, and the whole trip Gin made sure that Hikaru stayed as far away from every one as possible, seeing as how when ever some one got close, she would actually hiss at them.

When they make it to the hospital Krystina and Vincent head in first to see if its clear of other people, and to worn the secretary and doctors that are in the building at the moment. When Vincent showed himself Hikaru and Gin walk in when they got the ok. They enter the building and Gin is ready to jump if anything gets bad.

"I hear that things are getting.. complicated", the doctor stats as they enter the waiting room.

"Yes, rather", Gin replies watching Hikaru. Her appearance is one of menace, even though she has a large belly even he is afraid to get in between her victim. Her eyes are glowing red, she has long fangs, and claws for nails.

"I can see that", the doctor says.

**Hikaru's POV**

Voices, yes I can hear voices, but I can't get any decent thoughts through my head. All I seem to want is to rip people apart and my rational thinking is telling me because of the feeling to protect what is still with in me.

Even against their own father? I try my hardest to control myself but for some reason I can't, its hard when all you feel is rage and the need to kill, kill... I can't seem to get my mind off of that word, its killing me to even be thinking I have that feeling. But I also know its true.

Something was said, I'm not sure what, but all I know is I hear this really nasty growl, coming from... Me? That's where I lost it, lost all control over my body, I attack.

* * *

><p>Not even half an hour later, everything in the hospital is a mess, the doctor is afraid shitless as he watches the now in his form Gin, towering his mate.<p>

"S-she had tr-tried to k-kill me", he stutters.

"We are so sorry", Krystina says.

"I wasn't aware this is what they went through when they where turned", the doc says as he stands and regains his composure.

"Nor was I", Krystina adds. Vincent is standing between the two of them and his mate.

"I don't think Vincent will be able to fight her off, if it takes Gin to resort to the thing he hates the most", the doc says and looks around. His eyes landing on the blood, and then body of his secretary.

"Worst death ever", The doc stats.

"I don't think I would of gotten the strength to get her off of me", Krystina stats honestly. Then the three of them focus their attention onto the two of them.

"G-Gin"? Hikaru's voice breaks through and she looks at his Red/Purple eyes. Gin brings his snout closer to her face. She smiles up at him and reaches her hand out and puts it onto the side of his face. Her appearance is now normal, her blue eyes shining, her hands, nails back to normal.

"What is going on"? She asks. Gin only lets out a whining noise and stands up straight then steps away from her so she can get up.

Hikaru sits up and looks over to where the blood is coming from, she then widens her eyes at the woman laying their lifeless. She puts her hands to her mouth then asks, "Did I do that"?

"Yes you did", Krystina answers taking a few steps past Vincent only to get grabbed by him and pulled back. Hikaru watches this and looks down, then puts her hand to her belly.

"I, didn't... M-mean to", she stats tears starting to come to her eyes. Seeing this, Gin walks over to her and lays beside her then puts his wing over her, nuzzling her with his snout.

"She isn't a danger now", the doctor says as he walks over to Gin, but stops not wanting to piss the beast off this time. He smiles and shakes his head then walks around the rubble shakes his head at the body and pulls out a file from the broken desk.

"I know why Hikaru is here, but why are you here"? He asks turning his attention to Krystina and Vincent.

"Worried, being over cautious", Krystina answers putting her hand on her enlarged belly.

"Ah, I see", he says then walks over to them and stops looking at her.

"May I"? Krystina nods her head and lifts her shirt so he can see the large belly, and he places his hand on it, pushing slightly to look with out an ultrasound.

"Well everything appears to be normal, and if your wondering about your attitude change some times, its quite normal", he says. Krystina sighs a relief then leans back into Vincent.

"Will Hikaru be all right"? She asks looking at the two.

"Time will tell, she is a sweet girl, and killing some one is going to weigh her down", the doc says.

"As far as I can tell, even though she is going through something complicated, its all going normal". Krystina looks at the doctor and then back to Gin, her eyes widen.

"Did you know this was going to happen"? She asks.

"No, I suspected but didn't think it would", he stats.

"But it looks like Gin's true form keeps her calm", Vincent adds in. The other two nod their heads in agreement.

Hours later the four of them are now leaving the hospital, seeing that they had helped clean up the mess. Hikaru stays silent right beside Gin as though she where a part of him, afraid of an episode like that to happen again.

"You want any food"? Krystina asks as she turns and looks at her. Hikaru glances at her and then tightens her grip on Gin's arm as though she is a little child afraid of the stranger talking to her.

"No lets just get home", Gin replies putting his arm a little tighter around her. Krystina nods her head, and they all walk silently to the boat.

Hikaru looks into the water and sighs, then puts her hand into it, and closes her eyes. Right now she feels calm and content, but she don't know what is to come in the future, what will she become, and if she will be able to control her new feeling known as rage. The doctor had told all of them that she should be left alone as long as possible but she is afraid of getting abandoned from them.

"I want to apologize for things I do in the future, because I will not mean anything I do or say", she says.

"Don't worry, we'll sick Gin on you if it gets out of hand", Krystina says with a smile. Wanting to show her friend that she isn't alone in this, even though with the experience she is. Krystina knows how dangerous her friend is, due to not being stable, at least that's what the doctor also described it as.

"I don't want to be alone", Hikaru says lowly.

"Ya, won't be", Gin answers as he pulls her into his chest. She don't protest or fight him, she just lets him do what he can.

"If I had told ya, about the risks... Would ya have kept them"? Gin asks after a long moment of silence.

"Yes", Hikaru answers honestly with out even moving to look at him.

"I just wish I knew sooner, so that why I would have been ready for it", Hikaru replies.

The rest of the way back to their island home was silent, and walking to the house was also silent. When Hikaru sees Malakai sitting at the front door waiting for her did her spirits rise, and then Cravon sitting beside him.

"Ya have friends ya know", Gin whispers in her ear.

"We all will help ya through this". Hikaru smiles and nods her head, not bothering to say anything knowing that she is ready to break. She pats Malakai's head as she walks by him and walks right into the house aiming for the living room. She sits down on the couch and looks at the floor.

"Can you help cheer her up"? Krystina asks Malakai. He looks at her shocking and his ears go back.

"_Ok what is going on_"? Malakai asks.

"Hikaru had killed someone", Gin answers as he looks down, still feeling bad, because he feels that its all his fault, and in a way it is, he never did tell her what the side effect was going to be.

"_You idiots, you knew she wasn't stable and now she has a bad conscious_", Malakai stats. Gin groans and turns then walks off.

"_Hold it mister... You and I both know we love the same girl, but...Your the only one that will be able to help her_"! Malakai snaps. Krystina and Vincent look at one another and ask the same unspoken question. 'What the hell'? Gin looks back at Malakai and growls.

"I'm the cause of her pain", he says.

"_Your the one she wants the most, your the one she is having kids with... And your the one she is going through this change for_", Malakai stats then gets up looks at Cravon and nods his head, then the two of them walk off.

"He is right", Krystina adds.

"Shut up"! Gin snaps. Krystina backs up a bit and smiles as she watches Gin walk into the house.

"Now what"? Vincent then asks.

"Lets go for a little stroll", Krystina replies and starts walking. Vincent follows her.

Gin walks into the house and sighs when he hears quiet sobbing coming from the other room. He walks into the living room and sees Hikaru hiding her face in her hands. Taking a deep breath he walks over to her and sits beside her, she don't budge.

"Why"? She asks.

"Why is it so hard"?

"It gets easier", Gin answers not knowing how to tell her. Hikaru lifts her head and looks at him. Then she looks at her hands.

"I know I've hit you with these hands though", she says.

"I can handle it", Gin answers.

"I don't want any one to have to handle anything", Hikaru stats.

"Then we work on it", Gin says as he puts his arm around her.

* * *

><p>"So you seen them their", Aizen says into the phone. He smiles to the reply and hangs up then turns his attention to the man that is chained up.<p>

"So Jin, turns out that the four of them are hiding some where out at sea", Aizen says.

"I will not tell you anything", Jin says. Aizen just chuckles and pushes a button on the machine that is in front of him.

Jin's face goes to the look of pain as the machine whrrs to life and then red getting sucked out of his arms.

"And turns out that Gin's girl, is in changing", Aizen stats.

"I wouldn't go anywhere near her... Urg.. If I where you", Jin stats fighting the pain of his blood being sucked out.

"But your not me, and besides, I have a way to control creatures that aren't friendly in a sense", Aizen says as he pulls out something from with in his pocket. It looks like a collar, and it is black, with red shining looking jewels. Aizen then stops the machine and laughs.

"_I hope Gin isn't in too good of a mood, because at this rate, Aizen is going to get her_", Jin thinks as he lets his head fall.

Aizen walks out of the room and puts the collar back into his pocket then grins over at the wolf standing their with a chain on his paw.

"So how is my favourite pack leader"? Aizen asks. All the wolf does is growl and bark at him anger clearly showing in his eyes.

"Come now Koga, this is what your wanting", Aizen says as he pulls a bucket of red liquid out of the whole in the wall. Koga, looks at him eyes wide, his ears go back his tail between his legs and he goes to the corner.

"I need help here", Aizen says a grin on his face. Then two human form werewolves, walk over and grab hold of him, pulling him from the corner. Aizen laughs as they open his mouth, and force the blood down his throat. Aizen steps back as does the two of Koga's wolves and watch as he coughs trying to get the foul liquid out of his body.

He then stops and looks at the three of them and whimpers as he feels pain go through him. He curls onto the floor as his body shifts here and their, sound of bones creaking to accumulate the change. Koga lets out a loud howl as his back sprouts spikes, his canine fangs have become longer and bit thicker. His body becomes bigger, and in doing so, the chains around his paws had broke. Once everything was done he whimpers while laying their.

One last burst of pain when wings come out of his shoulders. Aizen stairs at his new weapon and grins widely and looks at the empty container of blood, then starts laughing.

"Oh yes, even Gin won't be able to stop this new creature", Aizen says between laughs. Koga slowly gets up folding his large wings to his body and opens his eyes to show glowing red ones, he eyes the three of them and the two wolves step back.

"You love this form? Hikaru is also changing you know that right"? Aizen stats and smiles when Koga sits down his ears up.

"I'll let you have her when we get her", Aizen says. And Koga barks in approval.

"Good, now I have the army I'm needing". Aizen then laughs darkly.

* * *

><p>The six of them are in the kitchen, Hikaru seeming to be her old self, and Gin seems to be feeling better, he still has the lingering feeling of it being his fault, but its not over powering the rest of his mind.<p>

"I still can't believe in this little of time things have gotten... Strange", Krystina says as she looks at every one around the table, Hikaru sitting across from her and Malakai in his human form beside her then on the other side of Hikaru is Gin, then Vincent is beside Krystina. The little dragon is wondering on the floor.

"Yeah, I mean I was human, and now this", Hikaru says.

"And Gin was a bad guy... Then this strange human tamed the beast", Vincent adds. Hikaru looks at her hands pink forming on her cheeks as she begins to blush.

"Yes that's true, she is now pregnant with two of that beasts children", Krystina says.

"Hey watch what ya say, that beast is here listen to ya", Gin had to cut in. Every one laughs except for Malakai. Hikaru stops and looks at him concerned.

"What is wrong"? She asks.

"If the wolves clan is demonic, then I'm afraid about what is going to happen to Koga", Malakai says. Every one stops laughing and looks at him as well.

"When a wolf is turned demonic, the only way to stop it is to kill it". Hikaru looks at him saddened and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"We will do what we can", Krystina says.

"Even though he was a bad guy", Vincent says. Malakai smiles and looks at all of them. He knows he has become a part of this family, and he don't care if he can't have Hikaru as long as he gets to be a part of her family.

"I just know he is to be killed", Malakai says.

"I know I shouldn't care, but I grew up with him".

"We will worry about that when the time comes", Hikaru says still her hand on his shoulder.

"_Milady something is going to happen... Something bad_", Cravon says as he gets up onto the table. Hikaru looks at him shocked and confused.

"_It deals with Gin's brother_", Cravon adds. Hikaru looks over at Gin after looking at Cravon worry in her eyes.

"What"? He asks.

"Something bad is going to happen... To your brother", Hikaru says. She had been wondering why she hadn't seen him since that day, and since Malakai seems so worried, it kind of makes sense, maybe Aizen is forcing Jin to give blood. Hikaru shivers at the thought and groans.

"I know I don't know him, but I'm wanting to make sure he will be fine", Hikaru says.

"My brother has come out of tougher spots then this", Gin replies. Hikaru wants to believe it, but for some reason she feels other wise.

* * *

><p>After resting for a few hours Jin then feels what little blood he has left boil and he opens his eyes and smiles. He groans and shifts some as his body begins to morph. First his legs form into the long think animal hind legs. Breaking the chains that are on his legs.<p>

Then out of his back sprouts wings, large black and red wings, his arms turn into that of a t-rex's arms. Then he falls and lands on his dragon legs, and his head changes into that of a dragon snout as his neck in elongate and becomes thick. And red/black scales cover his body to form a protection plate. Once done forming he lets out a mighty roar. He makes his way to the exit and stops looking into the dark sensing something their, he can see something breathing.

Koga growls as he shows himself to the large dragon, fur on his flank spiking showing that he is ready to attack.

"_Control yourself or your going to die_", Jin says. Koga don't say anything he just barks and lunges, Jin opens his wings and makes his way up to the ceiling getting away from the wolfs attack.

"_You can't even think straight can you? You where turned in your wolf form_", Jin says more to himself. He watches the wolf looking at him, studding him and knows he is going to have a problem to get out. Jin's eyes widen when he watches the wolf open his wings then he flies up to where Jin is. Jin tries to move, only to get his tail bit, and then tossed to the ground, indenting the ground below him. Koga jumps down and lands right on Jin.

Slobber dripping from his mouth, Jin tries to struggle free only to scream in pain as Koga scratches the crap out of his wings. Once done Koga reaches down and grabs a chunk of the skin from the ground and begins eating it.

Jin takes this time to kick Koga off himself and makes his way out of the room, not caring where he is going, just to get away from the flesh eating wolf. He looks at his wings and needs to stop the bleeding at all costs. Knowing this is underground he ventures further in and keeps an eye out on any heating ducts or underground guisers. Seeing something in the distance he picks up his pace and once he gets their he stops, puts one wing over it fully, and waits.

When it blows he holds in a painful scream as it burns his wing and closes the wounds. When that was done he does the same with the other one. He looks around and looks back when he hears the barking of Koga. He continues going to find a place to hide.

About half an hour later, he finally finds a dark enough spot for him to hide. He climes into the narrow passage and digs all his claws into the rock, and stays their. It didn't take long for Koga to go rushing by him. Purring in satisfaction he closes his eyes and falls asleep after putting his head in a comfortable position.

* * *

><p>Pacing around outside, the Dragon sitting at a small distance watching her. Hikaru just can't get the thought of Jin out of her mind, yes he is creepy.. Yes he is dangerous. She stops and looks up to the sky.<p>

"He has helped us.. Well me more then us", she says.

"_So what you want to help him in your state milady_"? Cravon asks. Hikaru looks down at the little guy who had gotten slightly bigger, how she just can't figure that out.

"Not in this state, but I do want to help him", Hikaru answers.

"What if he isn't in any danger"? Malakai's voice comes. Hikaru looks behind her and sees him walking towards her and the other three standing by the back door.

"I don't know why, but I believe he is in some sort of danger", Hikaru says starting to get annoyed.

"And what about the wolves"? He asks stopping a few feet in front of her. Hikaru groans and glares at him, she don't feel like she needs to help them, not after what they tried with her.

"I know you don't like them, but they where my family and still are", Malakai says. Hikaru snaps her gaze back at the man and glares at him.

"Then leave this one and go help them"! She snaps. Every one freezes at that point, Hikaru's eyes are now the red/purple and they sense the difference in her body.

"I won't leave", Malakai says.

"Then stop about them"! She replies.

"Why don't we head inside", Vincent says as he steps forward and stops when Hikaru's gaze lands on him.

"I'm going straight to my room", Hikaru stats her eyes still not going to normal. She walks past Malakai, then the other three and storms her way up the stairs, she lands on her bed and groans. She then places her hand on her stomach and wonders if its really going to be ok, or if its going to become worse.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it, hope you liked it, and sorry if there are spelling mistakes or grammar. Leave reviews if you like.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14 The Births'

The births'

**Here is the 14th chapter, hope you like it.**

**I own the story, but some of the characters I don't own there looks, but there personalities. I also don't own the character named Krystina, she belongs to a friend of mine.**

**Characters I'm using from Bleach**

**Kira**

**Gin**

**Aizen**

**Characters I'm using from Final fantasy**

**Vincent**

**Rufus**

**Characters I'm using from Trinity Blood**

**Able**

**Recap**

"_I'm going straight to my room", Hikaru stats her eyes still not going to normal. She walks past Malakai, then the other three and storms her way up the stairs, she lands on her bed and groans. She then places her hand on her stomach and wonders if its really going to be ok, or if its going to become worse._

A few more months later, now its only a few days away for the birth, Krystina still looks normal, but Hikaru, she looks different. Her hair, is a very light blond colour all most white now, with a hint of brown. Her eyes are still their normal blue, just the difference is she has little black specks in her iris. When her eyes go the other colour its different from Jin's and Gin's, hers appears to be a maroon colour. She is still the same size, aside from her belly, she still has the hourglass figure.

The newest change is the tail, she had tried when she wasn't enraged, to hide it, but no such luck, she has a dark red tail. When she had wondered if it was going to get worse or not, it had gotten worse, because of the change, allowing her to be able to turn into a dragon looking creature, more then likely slightly smaller then Gin's form, has been very painful. Nothing can help her through this, even Gin knows this, but Justin's mother has been sticking around knowing how close the birthing is, had told him that the babies are still fine.

Hikaru is tossing and turning, she opens her eyes and stairs at the ceiling, pain, is all she can feel. And wetness. She sits up and looks down, the bed beneath her is all wet, then she feels this cramping. She groans to the intense pain lowering her head and clamping her teeth together to stop her from screaming out.

"Oh god", she says as the pain just suddenly stops. She looks around and sees no one around. She then looks at her belly and puts her hand on it. She closes her eyes and concentrate, something she had taught herself is she can talk to her babies with in the womb. The only words she can hear are, 'want out'.

"Oh god, GIN"! She screams for the first person that comes to mind, as another contraction occurs. Justin's mother was the first to enter the room and she eyes Hikaru to make sure that the contracting girl is in fact herself.

"What is it"? She asks wanting to be sure as to why she heard Hikaru yell for her mate to be. All Hikaru does is look down put her hand on her belly and then look at the spider mother with worry in her eyes.

"Don't ye worry, you'll be fine", she says as she walks over to the panicked girl.

"What you need to do first is stay calm, be as very calm as you can", Justin's mother says. Hikaru nods but knows that she will fail at that unless Gin was here with her.

"I need Gin", Hikaru pleads as she grinds her teeth as yet another painful contraction happens.

"Please just calm yourself and relax", Justin's mother stats.

"Mother is everything ok in here"? A frantic Justin rushes into the room and when he catches site of Hikaru his eyes widen, "You too".

"What are you telling me that Krystina is also in labour"? The spider mother asks as she turns to her son.

"Yes, and from what Krystina says is that her baby is actually on its way now", Justin stats. The spider mother turns her attention back to Hikaru who is still trying to calm herself down.

"Listen to me, from what I can smell is your not quite their yet, and your friend needs my help.. I'll send my son to find your man, but in the mean time will you be content with the wolf here"? The elderly woman asks.

"Malakai, yes, for now", Hikaru answers honestly. She smiles, turns to her son and gives him a hard look, "Go get wolf boy and tell him that Hikaru needs him, and then after that go find Gin". At that Justin bolts out of the room in search of the two people, and the spider mom rushes over to help Krystina.

* * *

><p>"God dammit, I wish I knew it was going to be this painful for something that can't feel much pain"! Krystina grinds her teeth together as she lets out a groan when she pushes. Vincent not knowing what to do only lets her squeeze the hell out of his hand, but he don't seem to mind since its some comfort for his mate.<p>

"When will it be over"? Krystina asks.

"How long have you been in labour for"? The spider mother asks as she enters the room. Vincent looks at her with relief in his eyes but the old spider just shakes her head at him, silently telling him that all isn't over yet.

"I believe for a few hours at most", Krystina answers then she lets out a pushing groaning sound as more sweat goes down her face.

"Now tell me when do you think your water broke"? The old woman asks as she walks to the side of the bed. Once Krystina's done her bushing she takes a breather then looks up at the old woman.

"I don't know a few minutes before I start having the feeling of needing to push", Krystina says, but then she puts on a concerned face when she sees the old spider's face drop.

"What"? Krystina asks concerned for her and Vincent's baby.

"Complications, just concentrate on breathing and pushing, worry about the rest after", the woman says, and Krystina nods her head, pushes all doubts out of her mind and breaths the he, ho, he, ho breaths. The old woman then goes down to Krystina's legs and nods her head in the position that she is in, all ready legs spread as wide apart as possible and nothing on but her gown.

"Keep it up, I see the tip of the head", the spider woman stats.

"All ready, I thought it would take longer... Not trying to complain", Krystina groans, and then pushes as hard as she can.

"That's it, push more, don't stop not yet", the old woman says as she brings her hands over to catch the head of the baby.

"Just a little more", the old spider stats, and Krystina does just that then takes a break.

"God, if I knew this was going to happen I wouldn't want to have a kid in the first place", Krystina stats. The old woman chuckles and looks at the babies face coated in red, concerned as to the stat the face is in.

"Ok, lets do it again, its not going to be as bad as the head coming out, the rest is a cinch", the woman stats.

"Yeah right, like..", Kristina cuts herself off realizing that she would put herself into a hole if she finished that statement.

"Ok, here goes", Krystina stats, and then pushes once again, groaning in pain, pushing with all her might to make this the last time. On that final push the whole baby comes out, so the spider woman cuts the umbilical cord and turns around, knowing that the rest is easy.

"How is the baby is it breathing? Why isn't it crying"? Krystina instantly asks.

"Just give it a minute, your a vampire pair, its unusual in itself for a baby to be born from vampires", the woman says, she shakes the baby some trying to get it to do anything.

"Is it still born"? Krystina asks.

"Stupid question to ask, vampire", the spider stats but still refuses to turn to Krystina with the baby. Krystina looks down finishing with the after birth before sitting up, and feeling stupid to ask a question like that.

"Did the baby move around at all while it was inside you"? The woman asks.

"Yes", Krystina answers.

"And you got pregnant after Hikaru did"? She asks once again.

"Yes", Krystina answers once more not being annoyed by any of these questions. Justin's mother paces so that the two parents can't see their not moving baby girl, trying to think of anything that might be the reason for this baby not to be born alive, well as alive as a vamp child can be.

"Please don't let it be dead", Krystina pleads into her hands.

_Why had she given birth now, and why isn't the baby showing any signs of life_? The woman thinks, then her eyes widen, and she turns to face Krystina.

"Did you change the bed sheets before you started your full labour"? She asks.

"Yes why"? Krystina asks eyeing her not moving child.

"Was it water, or was it blood"? The woman asks.

"Blood", Vincent stats. The woman smiles and brings the baby girl over to Krystina.

"What"? Krystina asks.

"Its find, forgetting that your a vampire, really what happened was the sake broke before your where to give birth, your baby girl will wake in a few more minutes, just be patient", the woman says. Krystina smiles and takes her baby girl and wraps her up in the towel that Vincent handed her.

"What shale you name her"? The spider woman asks.

"Shaya, at least if that's all right with you", Krystina says and then looks up at Vincent.

"Yeah its fine by me", Vincent answers with a warm smile on his features.

"Wait, what about Hikaru"? Krystina then asks and turns her attention back to the spider woman. The room then filled with tension and even though the baby started moving and letting out small sounds no one seemed to acknowledge the creature.

Then the three of them all look over to the door as they hear this loud screeching sound. Then the dragon rushing past the door scared out of his little mind, and Malakai stopping in the door that the three of them are looking out of. Things being broken and furniture being moved can be heard.

"Hikaru, is going crazy, she just suddenly freaked out, and then turned right their", Malakai says and then he looks back down the hall as a loud crashing sound can be heard and the house rumbling some.

"She turned into her creature form"? The spider woman asks.

"Yes", Malakai answers looking back at her.

"What does that mean"? Krystina asks as she looks at the two very worried.

"It means their is unwanted guests near us", the spider woman stats. Everything goes silent said for the sound of the screeching that Hikaru is making and the sound of the baby letting out little tinny cries.

* * *

><p><strong>Few hours before<strong>

**Hikaru's pov**

I don't know why but I have this intense feeling of unsafe just red flagging through my mind. I know Gin had explained to me that I should listen to these new feelings, but isn't it a bit ex-stream, I mean its only Malakai and Cravon in the room.

"You all most look like your panicking", Malakai says and I put my eyes to him and he backs up.

"Because I am"! I snap at him.

"Wait, I didn't mean to... Wait, why"? Malakai says trying to defend himself. Even though I have this sense, its just not because of them, they are safe.

"Something else is here, and its making me very uneasy", I say as I dart my eyes around the place, I know its not Jin, we haven't heard or seen anything of him since a few months ago. Then I see him, the very person that has led to us hiding in the first place, Aizen, he only grins at me and disappears into the shadows.

"Whoa, Hikaru, calm down, remember what Gin said", Malakai says putting his hands up. Cravon backs up making his way slowly to the door.

"I can't, danger, its all around us", I say and instantly pain worse then the contractions go through my whole body. My bones crack and break to form what I'm starting to become of, my body feels scorching hot, and still through all this my body still some how manages to protect the unborn that I feel so protective over. By the time I come to my new height, which is just slightly taller then my human form my eyes burn, and Cravon bolted out of the room minutes before I finished, but Malakai on the other hand.

I eye him, he just stands their, fear in his eyes, yes I smell fear in the air, but still don't sense any danger from him, I growl lowly in my throat as a warning and then start knocking stuff over to scare him off before I fully lose it.

* * *

><p>Hearing all the racket outside the four of them all decide to rush outside to see what is going on with Hikaru, why she would suddenly turn into her new stat, one that is still incomplete. Once they get out their they all stop just on the porch of the front yard, Hikaru is knee deep in the water looking frantically around for any sign to what caused her discomfort.<p>

"What happened"? Krystina asks.

"I don't know, she suddenly felt as though danger was about", Malakai says. Krystina looks back over to her friend and her eyes widen at what she sees next.

"Oh no", she says as she watches the skin, slowly turn to scale.

"That's not good, if she keeps this up and she fully transforms she is going to kill the babies", the spider woman says.

"That's", Malakai trails off as he turns his attention to the new smell he smells.

"What is it"? Krystina asks, then Vincent goes in front of her in a protective stance as Aizen comes waltzing out of the darkness of the trees a grin on his face and looking at the crew.

"How did you find this place"? Justin's mom asks.

"I have my ways", he smoothly says and narrows his eyes at Vincent.

"Calm down lover boy, its not your woman I'm after... No the prize is that fine looking creature over their", Aizen stats as he points over to Hikaru, who is now growling and roaring and the scales she has are all sticking up on end. Even knowing this information Vincent still don't relax, he knows all too well what Aizen is like. Then every one looks over as they see Gin's form come into view as well as a giant wolf fighting with him.

"Koga"? Malakai asks in disbelief, its the smell he remembers but he looks way different then he use to be.

"It seems even with his new found powers he is still too weak against Gin trying to protect his pride and joy", Aizen stats disappointed as he watches Gin tear at Koga's massive wings, and claw at the side of his body, getting a painful howl from him. Gin gets in front of Hikaru his wings outstretched to make himself look bigger and tougher, and Hikaru behind him also looking tough.

"Koga, lets get back, you can't defeat them like this and I'm not stupid enough to get involved, lets retreat for now", Aizen says. Koga looks over and whimpers then looks over at Hikaru, then growls when his eyes land on Gin, who only growls back showing fangs. Then turning and running off after Aizen disappears.

Still not feeling the safest now in a place that was once safe Hikaru just looks down after letting her wings drop.

"_Hey, don't ya worry, nothin bad will happin_", Gin says as he turns and faces her. Hikaru don't bother to look at him, but just stands their looking at her own reflection in the water.

_I don't know if this was the out come I hopped for. Was this trully what I wanted_? Not understanding why she isn't angry at him for what has happened to her she looks up at him, his form is flawless and makes her love him even more seeing him in the eyes of his own kind, even if she did once use to be human.

"_Please turn back to yer human form, it makes me nervous seein ya in this stat_", Gin says honestly, not only does he care about her but he also cares a tone about his two unborn children which he knows is now on the way at this very moment.

"_I just.. Gin can you be sure that I'm really cute out for this_"? She asks as she looks back down to her reflection.

"_Yes, yes I am.. Ya all ready have the instincts in which ya are ready for it_", Gin says coming a bit closer to her. Closing her eyes a single tear falls from her face and causes ripples in the water, distorting her image.

"_I just don't feel safe no more_", she says. Nuzzling her snout with his own he sighs and whispers for only her to hear, "_Let us worry about that for after ya give birth.. I promise, we will figure somthin out_". Hikaru looks up at him and smiles some, and then says, "_Can you please stay like this, that way it will give me some piece of mind_"?

She knows she is asking a lot of Gin to stay as his true self, but its the only way she knows that she will be mostly safe, she trusts him after seeing what he had done earlier, she definitely knows he is here to protect her.

"_For ya, I will_", he says. Nodding Hikaru makes her way out of the water, her wings back to her back folded nicely instead of slumped and then she closes her eyes and changes back, which is easier on the body then turning into. Sure those bone creaks and breaks are still heard but them going back in place is more bearable then them going out of place.

Back in her human stat with the red tail, she looks up at every one holding onto her stomach, and smiling at them all, which in turn they smile back at her. Towering her, he nudges her shoulder to get her moving and she does so with out hesitation, not after realizing that they are no longer safe, she wants to get this process done as fast as she can.

"Come on, enough excitement for one day, lets get you in the house and in one of the spare rooms", Justin's mother says as she helps Hikaru walk into the house. Gin close behind though taking his time to make sure he don't damage anything, not that it matters, the house is a mess anyway. Hikaru looks over at Krystina's bundle of joy and asks, "What is its name"?

"Her, and her name is Shaya", Krystina answers a gentle smile on her features, but much like Hikaru, don't try to harm her child or Krystina will be just as dangerous.

Making it into one of the other spare rooms, Hikaru lays on the bed, while Gin lays down beside her on the floor but his head on the bed beside her so she can pet him if she wanted too, and every one else is now in the living room, said for Justin's mother Malakai and Cravon, they are all in the room with Hikaru.

After explaining to Hikaru the older woman pulls off her pants and undies for better excess as well as the babies being able to come out with out any difficulties.

"Your starting to dilate", she says after taking a quick look, Hikaru only smiles and places her hand on Gin's snout, wanting to find comfort in him being their grins when he lets out a small rumbled pur. A couple more hours of on and off pain due to contractions did the labour really start, as much as no one wanted complications their was one right off the bat, after pushing for a few times Hikaru had mentioned that it hurt way more then it should have been, so the spider had to go exploring much like checking the animal in sense of a cow or horse, but for the help birthing process. She had to turn the first baby around and it was hard for her to do that.

Krystina sat their listening to Hikaru's screams of pain, hoping, praying that nothing goes wrong, as much as she knows how much Hikaru don't really want them but does, it will break her heart and also make it job for joy if she where to lose one or both of her babies. She don't know much about Gin, how much he really cares for these two unborn creatures growing with in her friend. She can't tell if he cares more about here then the babies or the other way around.

"In away I'm glade I only had one kid, not too", Krystina stats.

"Yeah from what I'm hearing its not too pleasant in their", Vincent stats. Krystina holds a bit tighter to her child and wonders how Hikaru's recovery time will be.

"I hope after she gives birth we can move on, I don't want Aizen coming here again, and with Koga like that, I actually feel sorry for Malakai", Krystina says. Vincent only nods his head as he watches his mate with their baby girl.

Hearing a sound, Vincent gets up ready to attack if he has to when suddenly a familiar face shows up in the house.

"Yo", Able says as he waves and gives a cheeky smile. Krystina smiles back at him and looks back down to her baby, while poor Hikaru is having difficulties with her two.

"Is some one dieing"? Able asks looking in the direction of the painful cries and screams.

"No, just Hikaru giving birth but from the sound of it, its not going very well", Vincent stats.

"I see you two have yours", Able says as he walks over to them and kneels down so he can get a better look at the baby girl in Krystina's arms.

"Congrats", he stats.

"Thanks", Krystina says and all eyes go to the door where all the sounds are coming from only because its the sound of a baby crying.

"Must of got one out", Able stats.

"Yeah", Vincent adds.

"Will you guys shut up"! Krystina snaps while looking at the two of them, for them to smile and look at her.

"Sorry, just better her then us", Able says with a shrug.

"Hey what do you take me for, I had to do that too, just with one", Krystina points out.

"Yes, but yours isn't as complicated, the babies inside her could come out looking like what their forms are", Able says. Krystina's eyes widen at that and she looks back at the door after hearing that.

"Oh god", she then says. She was about to get up when Malakai comes walking out with a baby in his hands.

"How is she"? Krystina asks. Malakai looks over at her and smiles then looks down at the baby.

"She is doing great, but taking a break from it for a little bit, she went through hell getting this little girl out", Malakai says as he rocks the baby in his arms.

"You would think that its his", Able jokes, Malakai smiles knowing its a joke, but he don't care if it was his or not, he would still look after it to help her.

"I decided to bring this little one out here because all that you heard is nothing compared to what is going to be heard next... Turns out that the other baby is part creature and part human", Malakai says.

"Yeah that's what I was worried about", Able stats. Malakai comes walking into the room, sitting down on the couch and just as soon as he got comfortable, more screaming out of shear pain, more so then the first.

"Can that by any chance kill her"? Krystina asks.

"I can, if the one helping with the birthing can't deal with it, and I'm sure she can handle it", Able says talking about the spider older woman.

"Lets just pray for her well being", Vincent says.

* * *

><p>"Stay relax, how the hell am I suppose to do that when it feels like I'm being torn apart from the inside"? Hikaru screams at the old woman.<p>

"Just think of something anything that will calm you. Your body is closing up because of you not relaxing", Justin's mother says as she gives Hikaru a stern look, trying to get the girl to understand that if she don't find a way to calm down then this child will tear its way through the flesh of its mother. Gin shifts from beside Hikaru and nuzzles her neck with his nose, trying to sooth her.

Holding in the scream she wants to let out she looks at Gin and their eyes lock. The moment she looks into his intense purplish eyes everything else just fades out of her senses. The pain remains but its bearable now, knowing that she isn't in this all on her own, sure only the pain, but everything else, every one that is here is for her.

Not knowing how long it has been, but the next thing every one knows is another baby is crying, Hikaru is exhausted for it took everything in her to give birth to the part dragon looking creature and human looking, much like herself. He has a full head of silver hair with a ting of brown, his eyes are an intense blue with red specs in them, he has a little tail as well as small wings. On his figures he has small nails, not like a human but that of a animal.

Hearing the new baby crying the rest of the people in the house hold rushes into the room to see the new baby boy. Malakai walks over to Hikaru's side holding the baby girl, she looks up at her two babies a smile on her face, but looking really tired.

"Is she going to be ok"? Krystina asks.

"Yes she is, no damage was done", Justin's mother says.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the 14th chapter, hopped you liked it and hope I did the birth good, I think I had.. Sorry its been forever to get this one up, but will be working on this story more now since my FMA brotherhood one isn't going up for a while because of what I believe is a misunderstanding but, playing it safe.<strong>

**Thanks to all who has favourited this story and commented, (Which isn't much lol) No worries, I still in joy working on this one so its not going to stop any time soon.**


	15. Chapter 15 Fear

15 Fear

**I own the story, but some of the characters I don't own there looks, but there personalities. I also don't own the character named Krystina, she belongs to a friend of mine.**

**Characters I'm using from Bleach**

**Kira**

**Gin**

**Aizen**

**Characters I'm using from Final fantasy**

**Vincent**

**Rufus**

**Characters I'm using from Trinity Blood**

**Able**

**Recap**

_ Hearing the new baby crying the rest of the people in the house hold rushes into the room to see the new baby boy. Malakai walks over to Hikaru's side holding the baby girl, she looks up at her two babies a smile on her face, but looking really tired._

_ "Is she going to be ok"? Krystina asks._

_ "Yes she is, no damage was done", Justin's mother says._

Now in his human form, Gin is sitting on the bed with his baby girl in hand, his baby boy is in a cradle that he and Vincent ended up making. He sighs and looks over at his sleeping mate to be and smiles lovingly at her.

"Gin", Able's voice comes into the room. He looks over and sees the other vampire standing in the door way.

"We need to talk", he says as he signals to leave the room. Sighing once more he gets up, walks his baby girl to the cradle and places her beside her twin brother. Though looking at the two they aren't twins at all, she has a full head of blond hair where he has a full head of silver hair, their eyes are the same colour, the blue with the red specs, but the other difference is she looks human where he is a mixture of both.

Gin takes one quick glance in Hikaru's direction and nods his head seeing that she is still fast asleep. He then walks over to Able who gets out of the way and they both walk down the hall, walking past Krystina's room where she is sitting on a chair holding her baby girl, Vincent isn't in the room with her.

Gin follows able down the hall, down the stairs and into the kitchen where Malakai, Justin, Vincent and Justin's mother who is known as Molly are sitting at the table. Gin looks at each of them and gets this sudden feeling of uneasiness.

"What do ya want"? He asks as he stands at the end of the table while Able takes a seat at the other end of the table.

"We heard that Aizen is after Hikaru, now that she isn't pregnant anymore she is more of a threat then even he is", Able points out.

"So what ya saying is she can be used against us"? Gin asks his eyes narrowing.

"We aren't saying anything like that, its just... How do we explain it", Vincent stats.

"I think what they are trying to say is she is going to be more unstable then she was in the past", Justin stats. Gin sighs and puts his hand through his hair and looks to the ground.

"I know that, its just we need to look for a new place", Gin adds still looking at the ground.

"Yes that is important but, we don't want her to be a danger to both your kids and my child", Vincent says. Gin then looks at him, yes he too had thought of that, but he don't actually think she would do any harm, well at least with her own. Groaning he pulls out the chair and sits down on it.

* * *

><p>A few hours later and Hikaru wakes to small noises. She rolls onto her back and stairs blankly at the ceiling. Then she looks over at the cradle that both kids are in and groans. Getting up she walks over to the cradle and looks down at them both, smiling some. At first she thought she was going to hate it, but now she could care less about her old fears. She had grown attached to the babies while they where still in side her.<p>

Hikaru sighs and turns around then looks at the door, _What will happen now_? She wonders. She then smiles when she sees Cravon come walking into the room.

"Hello Cravon", she says.

'_Are you feeling better_'? He asks.

"Yes", Hikaru answers. Then the dragon looks at her sternly and asks, '_Now, what about you changing are you in control_'? Hikaru looks at him and then her hands and tries to figure out if she really is in control or if its the other way. She does remember what happened when she felt unsafe. Sighing she nods her head at the little dragon.

"Where is every one"? I ask.

"They are down stairs planing our next step, Able is here on Rufus's behalf", Krystina says as she walks into the room. But remembering what Vincent told her she watches Hikaru's reaction when she slowly makes her way to the two babies sleeping in the cradle.

"You don't need to go slow, I all ready know your not a threat", Hikaru says as she smiles at her friend. Krystina smiles back and walks fully over to the cradle and just looks at the babies.

"Have you thought of any names for them"? Krystina asks.

"No, I feel asleep like right after you all showed up", Hikaru stats then remembers something, "How is your baby"?

"Shaya, oh she is great, a perfect little baby vamp", Krystina laughs. Hikaru smiles and nods her head.

"Who does she look like more"? Hikaru asks.

"I don't know, she has faint black hair on her head, her eyes are a green with black specs, but I honestly don't know who she looks like", Krystina says and turns to face her friend.

"How are you doing any way, I'm sure it will take you a while to recover from this, at least by what you are", Krystina asks.

"Well, I feel fine, still a bit tired but fine", Hikaru answers honestly then she looks down to the grown and sighs.

"What"? Krystina asks now a concerned look on her face.

"Its just, Aizen..", Hikaru says, she didn't have to say nothing more, Krystina knows what is on her mind.

"And Koga, I feel so sorry for Malakai", Hikaru stats. Krystina walks over to her friend and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Malakai don't seem to mind, and listen his biggest concern isn't Koga, its you", Krystina says.

"Its confusing that Gin lets him hang around knowing the way he feels about you", she stats. Hikaru smiles and looks her friend in the face.

"Yeah well I guess its because if Gin isn't around then Malakai will protect me", Hikaru says. Krystina smiles and nods her head, believing that being the reason too, another protector.

"Well what do you say we head on down and see what the boys are all talking about"? Krystina asks

* * *

><p><strong>Malakai's Pov<strong>

I sit and listen to them talking about where to go to next and wondering how Aizen had found this place. Yes this is all important but to me the most important thing is to help Koga, that man had helped me many times and since growing up with him I have a strong sense of loyalty to him. Aside from his father he is the pack leader and I'm still apart of that pack.

Closing my eyes as I feel what I had felt when I seen him, pain, sorry and longing and I know exactly where the longing is, its for Hikaru. I can hear it now, him telling me, 'Why do you chase that tail when she is all ready taken? Not like you'll wait your turn'. But thinking about it, the longing that I feel is for her, and so the longing I could sense coming from his monster form was also for her, so I'm not the only one that is chasing tail that is all ready claimed.

Shaking my head I open my eyes and they land on Gin instantly and right away my blood boils, I know he isn't fully matted to her, and so my animal instinct appears, but I know better. I flinch some when I watch his face turn to looking in my direction and I swear the guy scares me more then Aizen does with his eyes closed all the time.

I see his brows foreword some, so I'm sure he is looking right at me. Feeling a bit nervous I turn my gaze away from him.

"What will we do, we don't know how they found us", Able says and I look at him.

"All you can do is hope for the best and keep moving", Justin stats.

"That maybe true, but what if they want us to do that. What if they are waiting for us to move to strike"? I ask wanting to get into the conversation, trying to get my mind off of other things. The others just eye me, taking in what I had just said.

"Ya, that is a possibility", Gin stats. I smile inwardly to myself for saying such a smart comment.

"So what do we do just stay here"? Vincent asks more then likely thinking about his baby.

"I don't know what you guys should do but.. We do need to figure something out, Aizen will figure out a way for Koga to get stronger, some how", Able adds in.

* * *

><p>The two walk down the stairs after making sure that their babies are sleeping and Cravon stayed up their to look after all three of them going from room to room. Once the two of them get to the bottom of the steps they hear the arguing going on in the kitchen.<p>

"Do you think we should go in their"? Hikaru asks as she looks at her black haired friend. Krystina looks over at her with her green eyes.

"I don't know", she shrugs her shoulders and the two of them look back at the kitchen door. Hikaru taking a peak up the stairs not understanding why she has the feeling to just stay by her babies side non stop all day, like a force is trying to pull her back to them. Ignoring it she looks back at the kitchen door.

"Screw it, I'm going", Krystina says and starts walking. Sighing Hikaru follows as well. All goes silent when the two approach the kitchen, when they enter all eyes are on them. Hikaru feeling like she is on the spot tries to hide behind the wall right next to the door.

"What"? Krystina asks.

"Nothing, didn't think that you two would be down here any time soon", Able was the first to say.

"What because now we have kids we have to stay by their sides 20-4-7"? Krystina asks her hands on her hips.

"No", Vincent stats as he gets up and walks over to his mate and giving Hikaru a smile before bring his mate over to a chair pulling it out for her. She smiles her thanks at him and sits down then Vincent stays standing behind her. Hikaru still just peaking her head in the door not knowing whether to run back upstairs or not.

"What was the arguing about"? She asks shyly.

"Trying to figure out what to do next", Malakai answers honestly. Hikaru sighs and comes into full view standing in the door of the room just looking from face to face who all seem to be looking at her, studying her afraid she might lose it.

"Will you all stop starring, it makes me feel... Well like I'm the black sheep", she then says narrowing her eyes. Gin then gets to his feet and walks over to her, holding out his hand. Hikaru just looks at it, not knowing why he held it out.

"Trust me", he stats. She sighs and gives him her hand which he takes and places his other one on top of hers. A few moments go by then he nods his head and turns around after letting go of her hand to look at the others his eyes open.

"She isn't going ta go crazy on ya'll", Gin says. Every one in the room except for Malakai seem to relax, where he wasn't even tense to begin with. Feeling a bit out of place Hikaru takes a step back from Gin.

"You can stay", Vincent stats.

"Why should I"? Hikaru asks. Gin turns around and faces her a frown on his features.

"Ever since I started to change every one has been concerned that I'll hurt every one or any one for that matter... When do you not have an idea of what I'm going through, what pain I feel, how I feel abandoned when every one is around but refuses to trust me being me"? She breaks down then and there, falling to the ground tears streaming down her face.

"All this, I've done everything I can do to control myself, and that don't seem to be good enough", she then stats, then puts her hands to her face, her body shaking because of her holding in her sobs.

"But it is", Gin says as he comes down to her level and places his hand on her shoulder.

"Then prove it, by them trusting in my ability", she sons and leans into him for comfort.

"I trust you", Malakai had to add in, he didn't want her to think he was just as afraid when he clearly isn't.

"I don't think Cravon is either", Gin says.

"Yes I seem to get angry easily now, yes I feel very protective of those I care about, but I'm certain, no I know I won't hurt any one in this house hold", she says calming some but not letting go of Gin.

"None of us think you can't do it, its just we never know when you'll snap", Vincent says as he walks over. Krystina gets off her chair and walks over also and adds, "We know you won't want to hurt any of us, but you can't be sure that you won't when it comes down to it". Hikaru lifts her head and looks at everyone, Malakai, Krystina, Vincent and even Able are surrounding her.

"We know of your situation but like you, we aren't able to figure out how to deal with it", Able says.

"Its not as hard for you guys like it is for me.. I'm only human, or rather was only human", Hikaru points out tears still sliding down her face.

"Sorry if we make you feel like you don't belong, when you do", Vincent adds in and she smiles at him as the others all nod in agreement. Then every one ends up looking toward the stairs as little Cravon comes rushing down to them worry on his features.

'_We have a problem_', he says but Hikaru is the only one that can hear him.

"What is it"? Hikaru asks.

'_I was in cheeking on Shaya, when I returned to your room your little girl was in Aizen's arms_', the dragon answers then puts his head down when Hikaru's face goes pale.

"No", she says after a long moment of silence.

"What is it"? Krystina asks. Instead of answering her she gets to her feet and rushes up the stairs, the others all following.

'_I knew I should of stayed up in the room with them_', Hikaru thinks to herself as she stumbles some on the last step, and makes her way to the room that both her kids are in. She freezes in the door way as she sees Aizen with her baby girl.

"I see you have come to join me", he stats not moving his gaze to her.

"I haven't come to join you, I've come to protect my babies"! Hikaru yells at him anger evident in her voice, and her eyes a blazing red.

"Tsk, tsk, calm yourself or you'll hurt both your children", Aizen says while moving his finger in a way only a parent would do with their child. Hikaru only growls and holds onto the door frame to stop her from rushing into the room.

"What the hell do you want"? Krystina asks as she looks over Hikaru's shoulder.

"Isn't it obvious"? Aizen asks and smirks at Hikaru.

"I want what isn't controlled, it would make a good weapon you know", he stats, then laughs some.

"No way in hell I'll let you take one of my children or my mate to be"! Gin yells as he pushes his way past Hikaru but stops when he sees another man sitting down with his son, the mans hands around the babies throat. Aizen chuckles at the anger that is shown on Gin's face. His eyes wide open and glowing a blazing red. All Hikaru can do is stand their, scared for her children and not knowing what she can do with out actually hurting them, while trying to protect them.

She then looks down and puts her hand to her chest as she feels the onslot of pain as her body forcefully lets out the beast she has become.

"Get back", Vincent says and pulls his mate back and Malakai moves back as he watches Hikaru slowly form the dragon creature, her main of hair falling to the side of her neck, her face is now the dragon looking face eyes closed her wings are holding onto the door frame, to try to keep her calm. A low but constant growl is heard coming from her throat.

"Well look at this, she is trying to control herself from attacking be because of this little one", Aizen says with a wicked smile on his features and a dark gleam in his eyes.

"You bastard"! Gin growls, he was about ready to turn himself when suddenly his eyes darted to his son.

"You know if you do that, I'll kill this one", the man says. Gin glares at him but does nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

Jin has been in the same spot for the past few months getting his strength back, he had actually slept through the whole time. Shocking to him no one found him, not even Koga who had become something fierce, dangerous. He moves his head so he can look around the underground tunnel and sees it empty.

_What happened while I was out_? He thinks then he unlatches his wings and talons and lets himself fall to the ground below with a loud thump. Groaning from the slight pain of falling on his back he gets to his feet and looks at his wings, groaning at his torn one.

_Won't be able to fly with this wing now_. At that he looks either way in search of a way out, only to back up in a opening filled with tones of demonic wolves, red eyes just glowing in his direction.

"_Sup guys, I just toke the wrong turn_", he says then turns and starts running with them growling and barking behind him.

_Why the hell is it that my and my brothers blood can create such creatures_? He wonders. Then his thoughts veered to his brothers woman. He is more concerned with her more then he is with himself, the change that she is going through at this very moment, and if she had given birth to her children then she is going to be way more dangerous then when she still had them in her.

_Please if their is a god out there, help them_. He turns a corner only to rush right into one of the demonic wolves making him go to the ground, and the wolf jumping on him, but shockingly it don't attack him, just has him held down.

"_What you too chicken to finish me off_"? Jin asks trying to taunt the creature. He just seems to smile and looks up when it hears a chuckle.

"Oh no, they are under orders to keep you alive. Aizen has another plane for you", a woman comes walking bast the group of wolves a whicked smile on her features.

"_Who the hell are you_"? Jin asks staring at the dark brown haired woman, who has hazel eyes.

"Some one that no one knows about, I'm actually Aizen's mate", she says and leans over him to look him directly in the face. Jin's eyes widen when he smells her cent, she is a wolf.

"I my friend am from Koga's wolf trib, in truth I am actually Koga's mother", she says a smile now forming her lips.

"What Aizen has given me is more then any woman can ask for, you see I'm not capable of having any more children so Aizen had given me power that can almost match his, and gave me my son, who is waiting patiently for his mate to be to show up", the woman says then stands tall and looks at the wolf that has him pinned.

"Now the only way I'll allow you up is if you turn to your human stat from this one", she adds and turns her back to them both.

Wanting to keep his life he might as well just listen to the woman, as much as he just wants out of the place.

"What do you mean by mate to be"? Jin asks as the wolf side steps away from his to let him up, now that he is the human form.

"Who do you mean"?

"You should know that answer, I mean I'm sure she is all ways on your mind as she is on Gin's and Koga's, maybe more creatures too", the woman says as she turns to face Jin. All he can do is widen his eyes. The woman then starts laughing historically. She stayed laughing for a few minutes then looks at the wolf and says, "Take him to the cell", and from their she turns and leaves. Jin was then pushed to where he is suppose to stay, and realizes that a bigger cell is right beside his.

"Please let her be able to control herself", then pleads when he gets locked into the cell as he stairs at the cell he is sure that she will be put in.

* * *

><p>"Vincent look", Krystina says as she points to Hikaru's back, which is gaining the fur and scales that where once missing.<p>

"This isn't good, this is really bad, we should get away from here", Vincent stats.

"Why"? Krystina asks while looking at Hikaru, who if no one could see her face is actually fighting her self from attacking every one around her.

"Its just not safe, lets go", Vincent says as he grabs Krystina's arm and forces her away from the door, rushing to their room grabbing the baby and then rushing down the stairs.

"Why can't we stay their, we are safe around Hikaru... Aren't we"? She asks. Vincent just gives her a look to drop it.

"Believe me you don't want to know, at least not yet", he stats. She eyes him and then narrows them, she really wants to know but the look on his face tells her to actually drop it. He seems to be actually showing fear, and that is a first for her to see is pure fear on his face.

* * *

><p>Hikaru is trying with all her might to keep calm, to keep coherent, but for some reason the rage she fells is over powering her own will. Its like she has turned into a monster and one she don't want to be. Groaning a animal groan, she clutches on the door frame tighter causing it to creak, her one foot moves to in front of her but she still holds herself back.<p>

"Oh no", was all Gin could say when he eyes her. Her appearance has changed to the point that he thinks she isn't incomplete anymore, part of her main falls over her whole face hiding it as its pressed to her chest, as well as what looks like pieces of fur hanging off each scale.

It also appears that her maroon colour is actually turning black, very slowly. She lets out a frightening growl, and her body jerks forward but her wings are still held firmly on the door frame then she lets out a squeak all most as if she is ashamed of herself. Gin watches in amazement at the colours switching then mixing together, to back to black, then maroon and then to both.

He only takes his eyes off his mate to be when Aizen starts laughing like a mad man. Narrowing his eyes Gin lets out a low threatening growl.

"Don't forget about me", the man with his son stats.

"Don't ya worry I haven't forgotten", Gin answers fisting his hands and drawing blood for digging his nails in deep.

"I'm having loads of fun watching her fight her own fate, all thanks to you, Gin", Aizen gloats and grins evilly at Gin in an attempt to piss the man off, who is all ready pissed off.

"I mean your the one that turned her into a beast, from that sweet loving human to this amazingly beautiful creature right before my eyes", Aizen says then he starts laughing again like a mad man, still with the baby girl in his hands. Malakai is furious at Aizen for what he is saying about Hikaru, sure she is having a hard time controlling herself in this stat and even in her human one.

Its a huge change for her and he seems to think she was turned into a monster. But no matter how pissed off he is at the man, he can't do a thing to him because Hikaru is blocking his way to get to Aizen.

"Shut your mouth, you know nothing of her"! Malakai screams, casing Gin and Aizen to both look over in his direction though they can't actually see him.

"Hikaru is far from a monster, she was human before this so this change is going to be hard on her, and all you can do is say she is nothing but an uncontrolled monster, when you can see that she does have some control over herself. Its bad enough that you call her a monster but her friends also fear her.. Its just not fair, why does she have to go through so much and get no credit for a thing"! Malakai can't hold back the tears that have made their way down his face.

She helped him a lot back when she was kidnapped by the wolves, and he has taken a liking to her more then he should of, for a human at the time, now she is an impure demon vampire.

"Enough of this talk, she is going to be my new weapon, and she will be coming with us", Aizen says now a firm look on his face then he looks down at the little girl and grins widely. He brings his one hand down to touch her, but instead he extends one of his claws and just lightly brushes her skin. Making the baby cry out of fear of getting hurt.

"No", was all Gin could say before Hikaru let herself lunge at him, all other senses not being listening to because of her babies cry, saying help me. Shocked and unable to dodge her frontal attack Aizen lets her knock him down, and puts the baby in the way of her jaw coming for his face.

"Hikaru Don't"! Gin yells in hopes that she won't bite her own baby. When her jaws wrap around her Hikaru stops and outs her tounge around the baby, and pulls it away from Aizen then tosses her to the bed, and lands on it softly and safely, giggling as she bounces on the mattress. Malakai instantly at the babies side. And Gin rushing to help Hikaru only to get caught off guard as Koga bursts through the wall and knocks him to the ground.

Gin looks up at the evil snout baring its fangs at him saliva falling like pieces of string hanging from his jaw.

"Now, help me", Aizen says as he struggles with Hikaru's jaw. The man that was with the male baby rushes to Aizen's ad and plunges a syringe in Hikaru's throat, making her get off of Aizen and roar like a wild animal before falling to the ground, and turning back to human. As quick as they had come they all had left with Hikaru in Aizen's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here it is, and hope you liked it, and hope there isn't too many spelling and grammar mistakes. And sorry if it didn't come sooner for when I said I would publish the next chapter, many things going on. What else is now with life lol.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16 Special Person

**16 Special Person**

**I own the story, but some of the characters I don't own there looks, but there personalities. I also don't own the character named Krystina, she belongs to a friend of mine.**

**Characters I'm using from Bleach**

**Kira**

**Gin**

**Aizen**

**Characters I'm using from Final fantasy**

**Vincent**

**Rufus**

**Characters I'm using from Trinity Blood**

**Able**

**Recap**

"_Now, help me", Aizen says as he struggles with Hikaru's jaw. The man that was with the male baby rushes to Aizen's ad and plunges a syringe in Hikaru's throat, making her get off of Aizen and roar like a wild animal before falling to the ground, and turning back to human. As quick as they had come they all had left with Hikaru in Aizen's arms._

All Gin can do is stand their in pure shock not knowing what happened. The babies are both crying in the room and Gin is too shocked to even do anything about it.

"Hikaru"! Krystina yells as she finally makes it to the door, only to freeze and see shes gone.

"What happened"? She asks and looks around the room once more over, "And where is Hikaru"?

"I couldn't do a thing", Gin says as he balls his fists and closes his eyes as he tries to hold back the only thing no one has seen him do.

"Gin"? Krystina asks sensing the huge change in him. She walks slowly to where she can look at his face and her eyes widen when she sees tears streaming down his pale face. She looks over and sees Malakai standing by the bed looking at the baby girl.

"Malakai"? She asks as she slowly makes her way over to him. When she looks at his face she backs up a few steps, he looks pissed. Looking confused at the two boys she finally sees Vincent in the door and gives him a not sure smile and shrugs her shoulders.

"This isn't good", is all he says before turning his attention to Gin.

"What is going to happen with her separated from her babies"? With out even looking at him or even moving Gin answers as though he has no purpose in life, "She will become a monster".

"Are you trying to tell us that she will be worse then when she first started the change"? Krystina asks concerned. Gin looks at her his red eyes wide open and tears still flowing from them.

"Yes", he simply answers.

"We have to report this to Rufus", Vincent then stats and turns then starts walking down the stairs.

"We can't just stand here, moping about or being angry, we have to look after these pups while the mother is away", Malakai finally speaks up then looks over at Gin, who looks back at the wolf in return.

"As much as I don't want to admit it, your right", Gin stats and shakes his head then looks at his baby boy who is still in the crib crying away.

"I wish I could of helped her", Krystina says and looks down ashamed that all she could do was get dragged away by her lover in a hopes to keep her safe, but now look what happened in doing so. She then looks over at Malakai and realized their wasn't much he could do because she was blocking his path. Then Krystina looks down and sees Cravon who looks to be pouting at the ground. Sighing Krystina walks out of the room and down the hall then stairs and finds both Vincent and Able in the living room.

"It scares me to see Gin actually crying", Krystina stats as she enters the room.

"Yeah its a wonder that he didn't turn and go rampage on us", Vincent adds.

"Not unusual for nothing to happen with his type, because of the babies", Able says and finishes writing down something on paper then walks out of the room and heads for the outside door. Sighing Krystina sits down beside Vincent and rests her head on his shoulder and looks over to where their baby is laying peacefully.

"I kind of feel bad for her you know", she then says.

"Hikaru, yeah I know what you mean", Vincent replies and puts his arm around her.

* * *

><p>The man that had helped Aizen back at the safe house is carrying a naked Hikaru in his arms through the dark tunnels. He stops just before entering the room and looks down at her.<p>

"What a waist, to give this perfect form to that beast", he says and brushes a strand piece of hair out of Hikaru's face. Shaking his head he then enters the room and walks over to the opened cell.

"What the hell did you do to her"? Jin asks as he sees Hikaru in the mans arms.

"Just drugged her, and be careful, when she wakes she isn't going to be too happy", he says and places her in the middle of the cell, then turns and starts walking out.

"You could be decent and give her some clothes you know", Jin stats as he eyes the man walking away from the woman.

"No, its much more fun to watch a woman in nothing, don't you think", he says an evil look in his eyes as he gestures to Hikaru's sleeping form. Jin looks over at her and shakes his head then watches the man leave.

"What a bastered", Jin says more to himself then any one and groans then forces himself to look away from her. Its hard for him to do even that because he too likes her the same way that many others like her, but what makes matters worse she is now his type and her smell is too much. The moment a female gives birth its like they go into heat right after for a few hours, he had asked his mother once about that but never received an answer to it.

Groaning once more he sits down in the corner and puts his head on his knees and hides his face under his arms.

Half an hour later Hikaru finally steers and groans right away going into a ball and pain shoots through her entire being. Waking from his small nap Jin looks over and instantly gets to his feet and rushes to that side of his cell and calls out to her, but no response. Hikaru lets out a painful scream only to turn into a roar minutes later.

"Isn't she just magnificent"? Aizen asks as he comes out of the shadows and watches Hikaru look around her cell, and when she catches sight of him she shows her fangs and her fur stands on end.

"Why did you have to take her, she means nothing to you"? Jin asks not liking the sight of her angered, but he too can agree that she is a rather beautiful sight.

"When she was human she didn't mean a thing to me, but now, she is a mother with out her young. Don't you think that makes the most dangerous weapon of all"? Aizen asks and laughs as he walks out of the room.

"I'm sure if you mess up she will be tearing you apart", Jin had to say only for more laughter to be heard. Jin then turns his gaze back at her and holds out his hand and says, "Don't, do tha...", but he was to late on trying to get her from running into the bars, which have been activated to give a nice jolt through a massive body. Instantly her gaze lands on his outstretched arm and she snarls at him then rushes toward him at speeds that he can't even do, only just getting his hand back to him in time.

"Jez your swift", he says jokingly, but all he received was a glare and nasty growling.

"Hikaru, don't you even know who I am"? He asks a bit shocked that she would even try to attack him. All he gets is a warning growl and she turns her back to him and walks to the other end of the cell, looking at the walls and groaning some then laying down, covering her head.

"This isn't good", Jin stats and lets out a heavy sigh as he looks back down the tunnel, trying to think of something to do, but he just can't think of it right away. Deciding to just watch her behaviour he just walks a few feet away from the bars separating the two of them and sits down.

For the next few days all Hikaru had done was lay their, unmoving except for her body moving slightly showing she is breathing. Jin had caught site of her getting up and walking over to the food that gets placed into her cell, but other then that she just stays right where she had layed down, in her Demonic form. It wouldn't have concerned him if she where some one else, but her use to be human, had his brothers children and forced away from them more then likely at birth makes him worried for her safety.

Sure she is eating and drinking but that don't mean that she is healthy in a way. Sighing he puts his hand through his hair and looks down at his feet trying to think of anything, anything at all.

**Flash Back**

_"Jin, stop that right now"! A woman's voice snaps at the young version of Jin's true form. He looks over to the woman and growls then begins digging again, trying to get to the rabbit that had succeeded in evading him and getting home._

_ "Jin don't make me do it", she stats, not getting a response from the young creature. Shaking her head she lets her body form into a pink scale coloured looking dragon creature, two arms much like the T-rex, and two really massive back legs as well as a long tail to help balance her._

_ 'You give me no choice youngling', she growls and lets out a roar before opening her massive wings and making her way toward Jin. He looks back and lets out a growl of his own opening his own wings, he don't want to be led by a woman, he don't like the thought of a woman leading men._

_ "He is so going to lose", says a adolescent man who is standing with another younger man._

_ "He never learns", a girl points out as she comes walking beside the two of them. Jin raises his head as high as his neck would allow to try and make him look bigger and stronger then he actually is, his wings are held wide open. If he can defend her, make her bow to him he will become the youngest leader of the pack._

_ 'Stand down, this will end badly for you', she says her wings out stretched after stopping in front of him. Her size compared to his is huge, she is nearly half his size._

_ 'I will not bow down to a woman'! He snaps and body checks her which does next to nothing, she grabs his arm with her talon and knocks him over with out any difficulties and opens her wings once more showing her dominance toward him as she glares down at Jin. He looks around himself as he hears countless people laughing at him. Growling at them all, he forms back into his human form and rolls out from under her and gets to his face and rushes away from them, tears streaming down his face._

_ He wishes that his brother would have come with him, then this would of been easier to deal with then it is now. Not stopping till he is out of breath leaning over and not paying attention to his surroundings, for an oncoming odd coloured one of his kind._

_ 'Jin look out'! A male voice yells and Jin looks over his eyes widening as he some one he hasn't seen __before rushing toward him all most in a rampage. He jumps to the side and rolls out of the way, and watches as one of the elders rushes past him, where the other stops beside him, his golden eyes looking at the young man._

_ "What was that"? Jin asks._

_ "A human that turned due to being pregnant", the elder answers after turning into his human stat with long white hair and those same golden eyes._

_ "What, I didn't think humans could be turned", Jin says confused and shocked._

_ "Yeah its rare, and even more so for a pregnancy to go full term", the elder stats. Jin looks over at the two who are now fighting and he had fought that very elder and it seems that this human turned demon is giving him a run for his money._

_ "As you can see they are much harder to control... Since something went wrong and she lost full control over herself and killed the baby", the elder stats sadly._

_ "What"? Jin asks._

_ "When ever a human gets pregnant from one of our kind, she is forced to drink the father of the baby's blood, and in doing so starts the process of transformation. But in this stage things can go very wrong, the human may not be able to control the animal instinct since humans aren't capable of using their sense of survival because of them using their brains too much", the elder pauses._

_ "So your saying that the sense over powers them because they never listen to it"? Jin asks and flinches when he sees the elder finally knock her to the ground and even then its still hard to keep her down._

_ "Yes, but the down side about this is, when they do the full transformation the baby that they are carrying dies, its like it just disappears. And if the human turns completely they don't have any sense of themselves so we are forced to...", he didn't have to finish that statement because of the show before them. Jin watches as the dead dragon turns back to the form of the human woman._

_ "What happens when its successful"? Jin asks and turns his attention to the human looking elder._

_ "Well if she where able to have the child then its best for just the father to be around her, or she will lose all control over herself thinking every one and thing is out to kill her child", the elder stats._

_ "Couldn't you just control them the same way the leader controls, well... Me"? He asks and looks down._

_ "Might, but I can't say for sure, their hasn't been a successful birthing for us to determine anything", the elder stats._

_ "Do you know what would happen if she is separated from her child"? Jin asks._

_ "What you seen before you I can imaging", the elder answers then sighs and turns around then starts walking back. Jin though can't take his eyes off of the woman, as soon as both elders left he walks over to her dead body and looks her over, keeping all that he had learned in mind._

_ "What a waist, I would never let any one kill one of these special humans like this if I where leader", he says and looks at his hands._

_ "But then is locking them up any better"?_

**End Flash Back**

Jin looks back over at Hikaru and his eyes widen, what if she is only pretending to be this way, what if she is really wanting to run wild like a rabid animal? This isn't what he wanted to see, wanted happen to her, not to his brothers girl. He looks at the bars that separate them and wonders why it looks like they can go up.

"I bet your trying to figure out what Aizen is planning"? A green haired and eyed boy asks as he walks out of the darkness. Jin looks over at the man and narrows his eyes.

"Yeah, so not like you'll tell me", he growls.

"Oh no, Aizen said if you wanted to know then I was told to tell you, because the way Aizen sees it, you we won't have to worry about in the end any way", the man stats.

"What are you talking about"? Jin asks. The man walks to the centre of both cells and looks at Jin.

"What would happen if we put you with her, I mean she only looks tame right now because she is locked up. You know what happens to animals when they are locked up right"? The man asks.

"Yes", Jin stats still not catching on.

"Well if we put another animal in that animals cage, one gets torn to pieces", the man says and laughs at the pale look on Jin's face. He looks over at Hikaru and realization finally hits him, when it comes to fights he truly is a push over, he only wins battles not because of his strength but because of how scary he looks. And a fight with her would more then likely kill him.

"This was Aizen's plan all along"? Jin asks.

"Yes to claim her, he is promises Koga that he can have her but really he only says that to control the stupid wolf", the man says as he turns around and starts walking back down the dark tunnel. Gin don't like the sound of any of this, he don't even like being in a cage, and he can only imagine what she is going through.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's Pov<strong>

I've become a caged animal in my own mind, when I'm able to get glances from my actual physical form its like I am a caged animal and the thing that I hate the most is the fact that Gin's brother in the cell right next to mine. After hearing what I just heard between the conversation the man and Jin had I'm now really scared for Jin. I know in this form I can't really control myself, I was never taught how.

To make matters worse, I'm with out my children, and after what I had heard is that isn't good for a newly turned person.

* * *

><p>Hikaru gets to her feet and looks over at Jin, concern on her features. Jin notices this and walks over to the bars but don't touches them.<p>

"Hikaru"? He asks. She slowly walks over to the bars and stops, looking down at him.

'_You must not let me kill you_', she stats.

"You have control"? Jin asks shocked.

'_Yeah, not all the time but yes some_', Hikaru answers.

"That's better then what others have gotten", Jin says and smiles at her.

'_Please, Jin tell me everything you can about what I am, what you are. I need to know how to control myself, I don't want to be Aizen's weapon_', she pleads. From that he begins explaining to her about his kind and of ways to help control one self.

* * *

><p>With in that few days the crew has come back together with Rufus and the others, the babies now safer then they once where. Gin is desperate to find Hikaru, he don't want her to do something she will regret. Krystina is worried sick about her friend<strong>,<strong> more so then she is worried about her baby. But most of all she can't get over how lost Gin seems to be.

Walking through the halls of Rufus's new headquarters she stops and looks in one of the rooms and sighs as she sees a glimpse of Hikaru's smiling face.

"_Could she have made such an impact_"? She wonders to herself, she remembers she disliked the girl, not for who she was but because of Gin, she didn't think that any one was able to tame him.

"Krystina", Rufus says startling her out of her thoughts.

"Rufus, I'm worried about Hikaru", is all she can say and he smiles then nods his head.

"As are we all", he answers her and looks into the room that she had been looking in.

"Remembering the time when she was in a room much like this one"? He asks. Krystina nods her head and looks down at the ground.

"I wish I wasn't so hard on her at the time, and wished that I trusted her with Gin.. But even more, I wish I had done something to help her in any way she needed", Krystina says thinking about that very same day she was taken.

"Rufus, do you know what Aizen has planned with her"? Krystina asks and looks at him.

"I'm afraid not, but chances are its not going to be good", he stats.

"Aside from what else is going on, I'm happy for you", he says and smiles at her.

"Rufus, we have word from Malakai", says a voice down the hall and the sound of shoes hitting the tiled floor.

"Really, what has he found out"? Krystina asks getting in front of Rufus to question the man.

"Nothing much I'm afraid, but something about Malakai scares me", the man says.

"Its because he is concerned about her, he is a wolf that is more in love with Hikaru then even I am, I'm ashamed to say", Gin's says making every one look behind Krystina and Rufus.

"What are you saying"? Krystina asks.

"Yes I'm in love with her, but its her loyalty to me for why she refuses to go to some one else", Gin points out.

"Yeah that's right, more then one person is in love with her", Rufus says.

"Why do you let him hang around knowing that"? Krystina asks. Gin looks at her with his red eyes and looks to the others.

"I have my reasons", he answers then walks past them.

"He is hiding something"? Krystina says after he leaves their sites.

"No, I think he knows something is going to happen", Rufus stats. Every one just stairs in the direction that Gin had gone.

"But at any means we can't worry about what is going on in Gin's mind, we have to figure out a way to get Hikaru back before Aizen gets to use her for his plans", Rufus says. Krystina and the messenger nod their heads and every one makes their way in different directions. Every one have their reasons for wanting to help Hikaru, but the main one is because of who it is that she is with. The truth of the fact is Gin is a special person, and only the people in Rufus's house knows what that is.

Gin stops at the end of the hall and looks out the window, trying with all his might to figure something out, but finding nothing. He knows all too well what Aizen is going to use Hikaru for, and he don't want to tell any one about it, because they will want her dead too. Groaning he looks down to his feet and remembers the moment before he became the beast, when he had met her, to their chanced meeting at that bar.

Then all the things that happened up till now, he didn't wish for this out come for her, not at all. He fists his hands and closes his eyes to try and hold down the rage he feels for himself.

"Gin"? Kira asks and Gin turns to the man and smiles a fake smile.

"I've heard, and I'm sorry", Kira says.

"No need to be sorry", Gin replies. Kira shakes his head and looks at the ground unsure of what to do or say.

"I use to be your shadow, and when you went to Aizen I hated you", Kira says. Gin opens his eyes and looks at his old friend.

"Then I seen the way you where with her, and I want to help you, I want to help her", Kira stats.

"Kira don't", Gin holds his hand out, only to be too late. Kira goes down on his hands and knees and bows his head.

"Please let me serve you once again", Kira says.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of Chapter 16, sorry for the cliffhanger, and its a page short, but I had to cut it off here.<strong>

**So what is the seceret that Gin has, why did Kira do what he did? Will Hikaru be able to control her inner most beastly mind? You'll have to stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17 The Darkness

**17 The Darkness**

**This is where the story gets its title from, read on and find out.**

**I own the story, but some of the characters I don't own there looks, but there personalities. I also don't own the character named Krystina, she belongs to a friend of mine.**

**Characters I'm using from Bleach**

**Kira**

**Gin**

**Aizen**

**Characters I'm using from Final fantasy**

**Vincent**

**Rufus**

**Characters I'm using from Trinity Blood**

**Able**

**Recap**

"_Gin"? Kira asks and Gin turns to the man and smiles a fake smile._

_ "I've heard, and I'm sorry", Kira says._

_ "No need to be sorry", Gin replies. Kira shakes his head and looks at the ground unsure of what to do or say._

_ "I use to be your shadow, and when you went to Aizen I hated you", Kira says. Gin opens his eyes and looks at his old friend._

_ "Then I seen the way you where with her, and I want to help you, I want to help her", Kira stats._

_ "Kira don't", Gin holds his hand out, only to be too late. Kira goes down on his hands and knees and bows his head._

_ "Please let me serve you once again", Kira says._

Gin shakes his head and walks over to Kira, and places his hand on Kira's shoulder. Looking down at the blond man before him he shakes his head once more and replies, "The one that yer going to be serving is my children".

Kira lifts his head and looks at the silver haired man confused, "But I thought you where..", "I was", Gin interrupts him and shakes his head then walks past Kira. Gin walks down the hall not even bothering to look back. Kira gets to his feet trying to figure out why Gin would say that. He then makes his way to the nursery where all the babies are, both Gin's and Krystina's. Walking into the room he sees Krystina with a blanket over her shoulders covering her baby girl as she breast feeds.

"What are you doing here"? She asks as she notices him. He smiles shyly and looks over at Gin's two babies.

"Gin said something and I needed to come and see why with my own eyes", he answers then walks over to the two. His eyes widening when he looks at the son.

"Oh my god", he stats.

Jin sits their watching Hikaru eating her food still in the beast form but nods to himself, with in the two weeks of being left alone, he was able to teach her ways to help her control herself. She did a good job making it look like she had actually wanted to kill him when they let the two of them fight. The only thought that keeps going through his mind is if it wasn't his brother with her, she wouldn't be able to do the things that she had done.

'_What are you looking at_'? Hikaru asks snapping him out of his own thoughts.

"Nothing, nothing at all", Jin says as he gives her an unsure smile.

'_Right_', was her only reply before she starts growling and brings her wings into the air. Then lets a hissing sound come out from her throat. Jin looks over and sees a smirking Aizen and Koga walking behind him, who eyes Jin and growls.

"I've been getting some very unnerving information about her", Aizen says as he stops in front of Hikaru's cell. But smiles at her seeing the fire in her eyes to kill, then frowns, knowing its to kill him.

"This will not due", he says and holds out a large syringe with a reddish gold liquid in it. Jin's eyes widen and he puts his hand on his arm. A few days ago they had actually taken them into the next room and mixed both his blood with Koga's blood, to make that liquid, for what? He is now getting the idea for it.

"Don't do that to her"! Jin yells as he gets to his feet and rushes to the bars not caring what they will do to him, he wants to protect Hikaru at all cost, he don't want her to become spoiled. He puts his hands around the bars and ignores the pain from the power coming from them, but with his strength he tries to bend them apart to get out. He refuses to let them do anything to her if he is still living. He can't let them do that to his brothers woman.

"What are you going to do"? Aizen asks mockingly.

"Kill you so you don't get in Gin's way"! Jin yells as he makes some progress on the bars. Hikaru sees this and closes her eyes then looks down. Seeing this happening to some one she considers a friend and seeing Koga waiting for him to break free.

"_Please don't hurt him_", she pleads. Aizen looks at her and smirks evilly.

"_Jin, just stop, I don't want to see you die_", Hikaru says. Jin stops and takes his hands off the bars and looks at her wide eyed. All Hikaru does is just shake her head and and lower it, with a sad sigh. She knows she shouldn't allow this to happen, but she has no choice. Aizen grins and opens the gate, allowing himself to walk into the cell with her.

"Fine decision, but to let you know", he says as he stops right by her leg, slowly inserting the liquid into her, "You'll be the one to kill him".

With that Hikaru opens her eyes wide and looks down at the man before her, her fangs bared, "_You bastard_", she roars in pure anger. Aizen swiftly jumps back as she tried to attack him only to collapses in pure agony.

"Hikaru", Jin whispers and looks down at his burnt hands then lets himself fall to the ground, "I failed you brother".

"Oh you never failed your brother, you helped create a creature that will be every ones salvation", Aizen says a large grin on his face.

"The hell, you have no idea how unstable she really is. More like every ones death"! Jin yells back only to shut his mouth and look over at Hikaru who roared in pain.

* * *

><p>"What is wrong with them"? Krystina asks as she franticly tries anything and everything to calm Gin's babies while he is out.<p>

"I don't know", Vincent stats, while looking at the boy.

"What the hell is going on in here"? Jason asks as he walks into the room, furious that he was woken up from his slumber. Rufus too walks into the room not pleased himself.

"Looks like something has happened to their mother", he stats.

"What do you mean by that"? Krystina asks with the female in her arms screaming at the top of her lungs.

"I mean they where fine a moment ago right"? Rufus asks as he walks over to them. Krystina nods her head and Rufus looks at the baby girl, "Something bad is happening to Hikaru, only the babies can sense that, so keep this in mind". Krystina looks down at the baby and narrows her eyes.

"Why is it that she has all the good things"? She asks feeling jealous.

"Because she isn't exactly vampire, Gin is a completely different species then us all together", Rufus stats.

"Those creatures share a bond that no one can even comprehend", he adds. Then Kira walks into the room looking at the babies and shaking his head.

"I wonder what is happening with Hikaru right now"? He asks, getting every ones attention on them. Just as suddenly as the babies started crying they just stop and go dead silent.

"It must not be very good", Rufus stats.

* * *

><p>Jin backs away from the bars that separates the two of them from one another in pure fear of what is coming off Hikaru. A ring of darkness has engulfed her and the sounds she is making can make a grown human male piss themselves.<p>

"Dear god", Jin says. Aizen just laughs like a mad man and Koga stairs at the beast with his own beastly eyes, pure hunger in them for the very beast in the cage.

"With Koga's blood in her system he will be able to control her", Aizen says as though he was patting himself on the back for a job well done. Hikaru gets to her feet, her wings flat against her body and she looks from Koga, to Aizen and then to Jin and that's where her fangs are shown. She fully turns her attention to Jin and her wings open wide as she lets out low terrifying growls.

"No, this can't be happening", Jin says wide eyed, her eyes have gone black her maroon scales and fur are pure black.

"Lets have a test run shale we"? Aizen asks as he walks over to the button and pushes it. Knowing full well he'll have no means of fending her off in his human form, Jin gets to his feet and lets himself form into the very creature he really is. Still fearing the female that looks at him with pure hatred when just a moment ago she seemed to look at him with admiration.

"Show me, what power you have", Aizen says while rising his hands above his head. Hikaru in hales a large breath of air, as soon as the bars clinc on the roof she swings her head back then lets out a roar of black flames straight toward Jin, who shields himself with his wings, only to scream in pain. The black flames are so hot, that they had actually burnt through his massive wings with ease in some spots.

Looking at his now useless appendages he narrows his eyes and glares at Hikaru. Only to cower back when she takes a step toward him, hitting the wall while she is a mere foot away from him. He looks at her, not wanting to attack her and knowing all too well that she can kill him in any given moment, nearly bowing to her, submitting to her.

"Oh don't you hate to bow down to a woman"? Aizen asks with a laugh, Jin just ignores him and eyes her, trying to see if their is any trace of the woman that he knows inside this beast, but finding none. Her dark eyes search his face before they narrow and she snaps at him, causing him to cast his gaze else where. Satisfied by this Hikaru puts her wings back to her body and turns her attention toward the two males on the other side of these bars.

Koga growls at her, trying to get her to do more to the creature bowing to her, all she does is raise her flews, showing her pearly whites, her wings shake some, her fur up on end staring at the creature that should be able to control this creature.

"I listen to no one"! She snarls in their direction. She looks at her tail then at the bars, before glancing down at the pathetic form of Jin. Not wanting to bother with him no more she puts her full attention to the bars, giving a low terrifying growl straight toward Aizen. He narrows his eyes and turns to Koga.

"Your suppose to be controlling her"! He snaps. Hikaru only snarls more at that comment. Koga whimpers, his tail goes between his legs and his ears go flat against his head. Noticeably annoyed Aizen then starts pacing back and forth trying to think of anything, anything at all to help him. He suddenly stops and looks up at her, staring right in her black eyes.

"Maybe I should of taken one of those brats", he stats not realizing he said it out loud. Instantly Hikaru knew what he had just mentioned, and her in stinks takes the better of her. She opens her massive wings and sends her tail between the bars as far as she can get it with out touching them. Then hocking it and turning around. Jin's eyes widen at this and he gets to his feet, watching as she pulls the bar to the back of their confines.

"Stop her dammit"! Aizen shrieks.

"Its not so pleasing is it when your plans all go down the drain"? Jin asks looking at the panicking man. Koga just backs into the corner, whimpering like a scared puppy, shaking all over. Jin looks at Hikaru, he can actually relate to the demonic wolf, he too is actually terrified of her. He looks up and puts his wings over his head as best he can with the many scorched holes in the leathery skin, as debris start falling from the cave ceiling.

Aizen turns tail and rushes out of the area. The sound of creaking and snapping wires worries Jin, then CLANK. He looks over and his eyes widen, she has successfully pulled the bars off the hinges, wires dangling from the now broken ceiling. From the strength she had to use she ended up tumbling forward her nose hitting the back of the cell wall. Jin not thinking slowly moves over to see if she is all right, only to get knocked over, her bared teeth just inches above his neck. He dares a glance and his eyes widen at what he sees.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's Pov<strong>

For some reason I was plunged out of the terrifying darkness, though its all hazy I see Jin's creature form below me, his eyes look shocked and terrified at the same time.

"_Are you in control_"? He asks. Taking a few steps back I look at him as he stands and feel anger, but not toward him, toward me. I'm sure I'm the one who caused his injuries.

"_For now_", I reply looking down.

"_Don't look away... Really I don't think you had actually intended on killing me_", he says. I look at him taking a step toward him when suddenly I hear a growl, which some reason forced me back. I look to the side and see that demonic wolf the fur on his hunches up, his flews raised showing off his pearly white teeth.

Feeling raged by the fact that he is trying to get me to bow down to him, I open my wings as wide as I can make them, raise my head high in the air, showing off my own teeth. Then advance with a low never ending growl. The demonic wolf takes a step back for every step I take forward, then slowly he stops with his threatening pose, and cowers down the hall.

"_My gosh_", I hear Jin say and I look over, taking a step back from the look on his face.

"_Your freaking me out_", I reply literally freaking out.

"_I don't know how long your going to be in control, but I thought you might want to know... Your absolutely stunning in both evil mood as well as normal_", he says, then he bows down at me. Not understanding why I love that he is bowing down at me, but at this point I don't really care, the only thought that goes through my head is my children, how are they doing. Instantly I'm back into darkness.

* * *

><p>Jin can't believe what he sees, for a moment the kind Hikaru was their, and the next the creature he bowed to. Shockingly to him, she didn't care less about him, all she did was start walking out of the cage the two of them where in. He follows behind her, but not too close, he figures since its the least he can do for his brother that he can keep an eye on her.<p>

'_I just hope she don't do anything stupid_', he thinks as he looks over at Koga's bathetic form shivering in the corner as she growls at him to keep him in place.

* * *

><p>Pacing his room, trying to think of something to do while the others are preoccupied with the babies, Gin suddenly stops and looks out the window. He knows that Aizen won't be able to control her no matter what he does. He is afraid of what he'll do to make her his.<p>

Sighing he runs his hand over his face then looks over at the door as some one knocks on it. With out saying anything the person turns the handle letting themselves in. He turns to face the blond vampire as he enters the room. A scowl on his features.

"Kira", Gin stats. Kira sighs and looks around the room before putting his full attention onto the silver haired man's face.

"Gin... I can't just stand around baby sitting. I want to serve you not them", Kira says then goes on his knees again, his head lowered.

"I need someone to keep them safe fer me", Gin replies ignoring the fact that Kira is bowing to him.

"That will be you and your mate, when we rescue her", Kira says. Gin sighs then turns around as Kira gets to his feet.

"She won' need any savin'", Gin says.

"What do you mean by that"? Kira asks. Sighing Gin puts his hands on the window sill and closes his red eyes.

"I mean their is no way for one to control a turned demonic vampire.. Not even I can fully control her if somethin' happened", Gin replies. Kira looks at him worried from his words.

"Then what"? He asks.

"Because its my burden I have no choice but to fight her when the time comes", Gin answers then looks out the window, though he is more focusing on his reflection then what is going on outside.

"But..", "Don't, ya don't fully understand my race"! Gin snaps turning around his red eyes seem to glow. Kira just looks at him watching as the man he admires calms himself down and clutches his hands into fists.

"Look, its complicated, I'm sure my brother knows it too... After all he had lived with a group of my kind a long time ago", Gin says.

"Then explain it to me, I'm sure every one here would want to know what it is we are dealing with... Especially Malakai", Kira says trying to keep his cool. He has to admit that girl had actually grown on him too. Gin looks to the side from the mere mention of that wolf's name. He don't mind the fact that the wolf loves Hikaru just as much as he does, or more so.. The only reason he allowed Malakai to tag along was because of the feelings he has for her.

"Malakai don' even know... Frankly I don' want anyone to know", Gin says. Kira watches as the man walks over to a chair and sits down on it, he now just realized that Gin looks exhausted.

"Just tell me. I promise I'll keep my mouth closed", Kira says walking a few feet toward him. Sighing Gin looks at him and contemplates whether to tell him.

"I would of done it right after the birth, but because she seemed to be handling herself rather well I didn't think I would have to resort to it", Gin says.

"To what"? Kira asks.

"Kill her", Gin answers. Kira's eyes widen and his mouth opens in a silent gasp, horrified by this. Gin chuckles some to his friends expression then gets up walking a few steps toward him. Now just a couple of feet away he lets out another sigh and adds, "I may be ruler of my own kind but because I ignored my own duties out of fear, this is one thing I cannot ignore.. If Aizen has forced her to drink some blood from Koga, I'll have no choice but to kill her".

"You don't need to do it alone", Kira says finally over his shock. Shaking his head he walks past him stopping a few feet behind him.

"If she some how by miracle is able to control herself then I might not have to do anything.. If not, that is the reason why I need you here, she may think she wants to protect her children in the stat of mind she's in, but in reality she will try to kill them", Gin says. Kira's eyes widen once more and he turns watching Gin leave the room.

The moment Gin walks out he comes face to face with Malakai, though nothing is said he knows Malakai had heard every word said, he knows how loyal this mutt is to her. He also knows that Malakai can help mend a broken heart if his plan works.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's Pov<strong>

Finally reaching the surface from that dreadful cave I stretch my weeks out wide open looking back to see my two followers, Jin and Koga. Narrowing my eyes at them I turn to face the two, grinning at myself for what I had caused on Jin, one of my own kind, the uncle to my children. Koga, the creature that would do anything to have me, the so called girl of his dreams.

Both of them look at me wearily, Jin though is also searching, searching for the girl he knows, the girl his brother fell in love with. The human part of me that I want to make disappear. Catching his gaze Jin lowers his head, either seeing something in my eyes, face or posture he cowers, however Koga on the other hand spreads his hidden wings and shows his fangs at me.

"_Listen to me wolf, if you try this it will be your hid, not mine_"! I snarl at him, though he don't back down, his fur stands on end, he begins to make his way toward me. He is trying to dominate me, so he becomes in control.

"_It's such a shame that you no longer can talk, your nothing but a rabid animal now_", I stat disappointingly. He then lunges for me, which I grab the spot behind his head. Delighting in his shrieks of pain as I put more pressure on the spot. His struggling is making it worse.

"_Hikaru stop, this isn't you_"! I hear Jin yell at me. Growling as I move myself knocking the huge wolf to the ground with my overpowering strength I put one of my feet on his body to help keep this struggling dog down. I look over at Jin then let out a muffled growl and with in a swift movement I snap the wolf's neck. His flailing wing falls lifeless to the ground, his body stops moving.

Letting go of the spot, I open my wings once more and let out a mighty roar, letting the whole world know I had just killed my first kill.

"_What have you done_"? Jin asks. I then turn my gaze down at him, my wings spread open some, my teeth bared in his direction. Instead of being like Koga he just lowers his head casting his gaze to the ground. Being submissive, like a good follower should be. I then turn and look around, trees everywhere, I smell the air and growl smelling that foul man. Though I have to thank him for this, I can hold back that pathetic weak human side of me and be this elegant, strong creature I truly am.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, the 17th chapter, sorry its been a while before I worked on this one, been into the Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood story.<strong>

**What has happened to Hikaru? Is Gin really royalty? Stay tuned till the next chapter.**


End file.
